


MR. AND MR. TAYLOR-KINNEY by Nichelle Wellesly

by NichelleW1



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 71,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichelleW1/pseuds/NichelleW1
Summary: After eight years of marriage, The Taylor-Kinneys are about to find out they really DON'T KNOW each other at all. Danger, Intrigue and at the bottom of it all the TRUTH. Loosely based on Mr. and Mrs. Smith, WELCOME to Assassination Nation!***THE STORY IS NOW COMPLETE***





	1. LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD

**Author's Note:**

> Although it may seem like an Anti-Michael, it really isn't, but it's not exactly favorable either...well read on and see what I mean.

  
MR. AND MR. TAYLOR-KINNEY by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;  
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";  
}  
\-->

  
[MR. AND MR. TAYLOR-KINNEY](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=81) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

**_After eight years of marriage, The Taylor-Kinneys are about to find out they really DON'T KNOW each other at all. Danger, Intrigue and at the bottom of it all the TRUTH. Loosely based on Mr. and Mrs. Smith, WELCOME to Assassination Nation!_ **

**_***THE STORY IS NOW COMPLETE***_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169) Characters:  Ben Bruckner, Brian Kinney, Carl Horvath, Daphne Chanders, David Cameron, Debbie Novotny, Emmett Honeycutt, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Michael Novotny, Ted Schmidt, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Dave, Minor Character Death, Violence  
Genres:  Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  10 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 69391 Read: 2696  
Published: May 05, 2016 Updated: Feb 23, 2017 

Story Notes:

First the Disclaimer: I, Nichelle, in NO WAY own any part of the franchises mentioned in this fictional work. I am enjoying messing with their lives but that's about it. No money has or will change hands since this is for entertainment purposes ONLY. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and dialogue along with the original characters are my own.

Second, there is a reason why this isn't tagged as Anti-Michael. No! I'm not giving this away; you will have to read to find that information out. But rest assured Michael is the same whiny person he usually is but he does have some unexpected layers this time around. I would STILL advise that Michael-lovers be aware of his characterization therein. I am not known to be kind to his character and I didn't miraculously start with this work. **_READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!_**

Chapter 1: LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

Meet the Taylor-Kinneys

**_CHAPTER 1- LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD_ **

**_Therapy...._ **

  


**_TK**Justin**TK_ **

  


The thing you need to know is that Brian and I aren't like normal couples. Sure we have our ups and downs but we handle them... differently. It's not that we feel trapped-- often our jobs require us to be apart and lead separate lives. The problem is when we come together. Our arguments lately have consisted of space and silence-- no words, all actions. I could say that we've grown apart as many people do but that would be an outright lie. We're still the same... only we didn't know it. I guess for my part of this story, I should start at the beginning....

  


**_TK**Brian**TK_ **

So here's the thing... I'm....VERY fond of my husband. Oh alright, I'll admit to loving him but ONLY to you. No, I don't tell him much, but I try to show it. Although that's been a little difficult to do lately. You see, I'm not much of a talker whereas he is and the space between us just keeps filling up with the things we don't say to each other. At first, it didn't bother me because I would just wish for him to shut the fuck up but now... Now it's become...tedious, a trial, a terrible existence. He's NOT my Sunshine anymore. He's cold...I mean the sex is still hot as hell but afterward he's...cold, distant, running off to work at all hours just...NOT Justin. I guess I should tell you what we were like before and then maybe you'll understand what I mean....

  


**_TK**Eight years earlier**TK_ **

  


Justin walked into the Art Gallery where he was debuting his latest work. People were milling about everywhere as they often were at these sort of functions. His agent had set him up to be interviewed shortly after his arrival, which was a good thing. Although he was used to socializing with every walk of life, he couldn't stand it. There were always a bunch of sycophants desperate and eager to garner his attention, like flies flocking to shit. Oft times he would find himself actually daydreaming about putting a bullet between the eyes of a particularly annoying critic or slitting the throat of some diva who thought she was better than everyone else in the room. But he didn't kill unless he was ordered to, and so he would endure the requisite hours of bullshit until it was time to get down to his real purpose for being in NYC on New Year's Eve.

He was about to head over to his agent when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he was most grateful for the distraction.

"Justin, just wanted to call you with the plan for the night," his mother said, her usually chipper voice in his ear. He would never understand how Jennifer Taylor remained so fucking happy in their line of work.

  


"Well what is it this time? Last minute trip out of town?"

  


She laughed. "No nothing like that, Son. It's that the target has changed somewhat."

  


"How? What?"

  


"Now there are three of them."

  


"What the fuck, Mom?" Justin breathed a heavy sigh, not at all happy with this turn of events. It was hard enough to get to former Police Chief Stockwell by himself and now she was adding people to the list?

  


"Justin...do NOT take that tone with me, young man. Not only am I your mother, but I'm your fucking BOSS too." Her voice suddenly became hard and he was reminded of a time when she was teaching him the rules of their trade. All of his trainers combined hadn't been as hard on him as his mother. It made for a very interesting dynamic between the two of them.

  


Justin snickered. "It's not like you're going to fire me. That would kill the whole ‘family business' angle now wouldn't it?"

  


"Smart ass," Jennifer responded. "Anyway, our contact has stated that there are going to be some people with him tonight that have been helping him move arms into the country. His cohorts have a monopoly on the drug market and runs the most lucrative dock here in the northeast. Sounds like an opportunity too big to ignore, Justin. Besides we don't know all of the details of the deal. It could be that he arranged for one or both of his friends to take over once you kill him. It makes sense to kill all three birds with one stone tonight."

  


Justin rolled his eyes. He had been tracking Jim Stockwell for almost a year but with the arms deal being set up on the New Jersey waterfront, he knew Gardner Vance, the owner of the dock, and Chris Hobbs, who brought the biggest amounts of Chinawhite into the country would be swarming around eventually...just NOT on New Year's Eve. "Great... so now I not only have to deal with Stockie but Gardner and Chris too. Who's taking care of Hobbs, senior?"

  


"He's being dispatched by another agency tonight."

  


"And the escape route?"

  


"Come on, Son," Jennifer said. He could hear the smile in her voice and wanted to laugh. He already knew what it meant.

  


He chuckled, he couldn't help it. "Right out the front door."

  


"You got it. And try NOT to make as big of a mess this time, will you?"

  


The last job had gotten messy indeed... the twenty-three people dead kind of messy. "If no one gets in my way, this should be easy. The last thing they'll be expecting is a stripper who really can dance and will entertain them even as he puts a period to their existence. Killing them clean won't be a problem."

  


Justin disconnected the call, already anticipating ridding the world of the three assholes the government had been trying to catch for years. The fact that they were paying his mother eight million dollars to see it done was good, but for Justin it was personal. He hated hypocrites and the three closeted men had made his, and millions of other lives, a living hell. It only seemed fitting that they should go to hell by the hands of an out and proud gay man.

  


Across the room....

  


"Cynthia, why the hell are we here again?"

  


She rolled her eyes as she looked around for Ronnie Davidson, whose gallery they were standing in. "I told you Brian, Ronnie's gallery is looking to expand and I suggested that she use Kinnetik for advertising."

  


"That would work well for me except that it's New Year's Eve and I could be at Therapy or some other gay club getting my dick sucked." He scowled at the passerby who had the audacity to look at him in both shock and disgust. "Instead I'm in this no-name gallery, looking at the artwork of a no-name painter, and being gawked at by a bunch of no-name nosy bastards."

  


"Justin Taylor isn't a no-name artist Brian. He's young, but his paintings have been selling into the triple digits since before he left high school."

  


Brian took a look at the nearest painting, admitting only to himself, that the work was exceptional. But that still didn't change the fact that he was there, instead of doing the job he was really in New York to do. He was trapped in a gallery full of people and not one of them was the target. He felt antsy to have the night over with, so he could beat a hasty retreat back to Pittsburgh before the sun would even think about rising.

  


He had received a call from Debbie just as he and Cynthia were leaving the hotel, advising that he needed to dispatch Samuel Hobbs posthaste. The latest word from her government contact suggested that the arms deal was about to be concluded, which would give some enemies of the state a foothold in the US.

  


"Send Ted, Deb. I'm busy tonight," he said when she concluded her explanation.

  


"No can do Brian, besides you're in New York, right?"

  


Fuck! There was just no use lying to her. "Yeah I am, but I'm working on Kinnetik business."

  


"All the more reason for you to do it Brian. Kinnetik gives you the cover you need to wipe fucking Hobbs off the face of the earth."

  


"Won't he be with his son and family tonight?" Brian questioned. "It is supposed to be a night of celebration after all."

  


"It will be... for his wife. Brian, she's the one who ordered the hit." Debbie cackled through the phone. "Apparently the last place he stuck his dick was into a spy from who-the-fuck-knows-where but his WIFE is one of the higher-ups in the State Department."

  


"All's fair in love and war, huh?" Brian snickered.

  


"Pretty much, smart ass. So since you're in New York, it makes sense that you get the job done. As for Ted, he's on assignment elsewhere."

  


"Where?"

  


"A place called none of your damn business. Call me when you're done with Hobbs. Hopefully Ted will be back by then. He's the best cleaner we've got and for this I'm sure we'll need the best. I'll text you the information about where Hobbs will be later tonight."

  


Brian sighed heavily. "Fine, just make sure that all is in order, okay."

  


"Don't I always? Besides, there's an all-night poker game where he's supposed to be. Another incentive for you to get your ass in gear and toast the ass of that son of a bitch."

  


Debbie knew and understood Brian's occasional foray into gambling. Once a year...on New Year's Eve, Brian always took part in some form of gambling. He had told Debbie once that it was like his luck was strongest on the last night of the year and it made the first day of the year feel more optimistic when he won. Brian never really thought about the tradition much except that his father used to say something like the luck of the Irish was always strongest and tied into one important day or another. In Brian's world, the start of the New Year was always that day.

  


"All right Deb, I'll call you when it's done." He disconnected the phone and began the tedious evening of a gallery opening.

  


Shifting his focus back to the present, he put on his most passive face as Cynthia pointed out that Ronnie was on her way over with the young artist. Brian couldn't help but stare at the beautiful young man. His golden blond hair stood out like a beacon and was a little on the long side. His face couldn't be called handsome,  but pretty and delicate looking. What arrested Brian the most was that the same assessment he'd been performing on the young artist, the boy was returning in kind. The moment their eyes connected, Brian felt as if he couldn't look away. The instant heat between them was palpable and he could hear his own heartbeat drumming in his ears. The lithe young body glided steadily toward him, pulled almost by some magnetic force, even as people constantly tried to get the artist's attention.

  


If Brian was captivated, then so was Justin. When Ronnie had approached him and asked if he would come with her to meet the representatives from Kinnetik, Justin had no idea what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't the magnificent man before him. He was tall, with a physique that Justin immediately knew he wanted in his bed. Justin made no secret of letting his eyes traverse the classic and elegant appearance of the man, from his auburn hair, down the fine fabric of the Armani suit he was wearing, and the Prada shoes completing the ensemble. Yeah, Justin was a label queen, and he'd never seen any of the items look better than they did on Mystery Man. Instantly Justin's gaydar pinged-- it was more like blaring sirens-- and Justin couldn't have been happier.

  


"Hey, how's it going?" were the first words the man uttered to him.

  


Justin let the voice slide through his body, awakening senses he usually deadened upon entrance to these events. He was never interested in any of the patrons who frequented openings, although they were always sexually interested in him. "It's going pretty well. Everything is almost sold out, so I'd say it was a good night," Justin said, proud that he was able to play it cool, regardless that his insides were shaking.

  


"I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Brian Kinney."

  


"Justin Taylor," he responded, extending his hand.

  


The instant attraction and awareness created a small shock in the palm of their hands, and they couldn't have broken apart in that moment if they tried. Justin's nostrils flared as he was assailed with the mixture of expensive cologne and an essence that was pure Brian. The sudden widening pools of hazel bored into him, creating a heat that Justin wasn't sure he would ever want to put out. He'd never believed in the phenomena of love at first sight, but he was assured enough in himself to know that this-- whatever he was feeling-- was much more than the lust he was accustomed to indulging. By all accounts, Brian felt the exact same way.

  


Swallowing hard, Brian asked, "What are you doing later?"

  


Justin boldly responded. "You."

  


"Good answer."

  


Justin chuckled in response. "I have another appointment after this but it shouldn't take very long. Perhaps we could meet at the Plaza around 2 am?"

  


"Sounds good," Brian said, staring into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. He leaned in closer to whisper in Justin's ear. "Top or bottom?"

  


"I'll let you decide," Justin whispered back.

  


"Interesting. So you're versatile, then? " Brian laughed quietly, thinking how fortuitous it was that Cynthia basically strong-armed him into coming to the opening. By night's end, he'd be balls deep into the man in front of him.

  


"You have no idea, but you will," Justin assured, much to Brian's amusement and pleasure.

  


Justin knew he was being a cheeky little imp, but Brian made him feel wanton, and for the first time in a long while, his recklessness wouldn't have anything to do with being an assassin. It was a newfound experience-- one he was welcoming more and more the longer he stayed in Brian's company. They talked a bit more with Brian explaining the ins and outs of what a company like Kinnetik could do for the gallery. Justin told Brian of his graphic design business, which he did in addition to painting.

  


To anyone watching, the conversation would have looked commonplace and mundane, but to the participants it was riveting. Already they couldn't stop touching in some capacity. A finger grip here; a palm radiating heat there; a bump shoulder-to-shoulder or the eye-fucks given and returned. Connection--that's what it was, and both craved it like their next breath.  

  


They reluctantly parted ways at the end of the gallery opening. Wishing each other a Happy New Year and solidifying their plans to meet at two, they set off in opposite directions to complete their ‘other' business.

  


Justin entered the hotel room, racing to get to the shower. He was hot and horny, but it had to be put off. First, he needed to get across town to the Trump Towers where he had a date with some very naughty boys requiring his services. Switching into the mode which kept him alive, he forcibly pushed all thoughts of the tempting brunet from his mind. Digging into his closet for one of his favorite outfits for this line of work, Justin donned the tight-fitting leather pants and even tighter light blue lycra shirt. He wouldn't need his usual assortment of firearms for the night so he picked up the one gun he would take with him and threw it into the bag. His silver handled Desert Eagle was a jack of all trades. If he was lucky, he wouldn't have to use it but it was best to be prepared just in case. He sat on the bed to pull on his boots, making sure he had everything to complete the task. The idiots had requested a dance rendition to Marcy Playground's ‘Sex and Candy'. Justin almost laughed aloud when Jennifer had told him that it was one of Stockwell's favorite songs. Justin picked up the CD uttering "Music to die by" as he placed it alongside his gun. He also made sure that his set of jeweled pocket knives were handy. He would be using his favorite one, which looked no bigger than a standard safety pin but when stuck into the jugular vein, severed it more accurately than a scalpel. On his way out, Justin gave himself one last glance in the mirror, admitting to himself that he looked the part of sex and candy. Then, grabbing his scarf and leather jacket from the hook beside the door, he left to do his job.

  


Hailing a cab was one of the things he hated about New York especially during the holidays. It always seemed that there were never any when one was necessary. With that in mind, Justin had the forethought to rent a car for this occasion. He handed the valet the ticket and once the low-level black Jaguar came vrooming to a stop in front of him, he was off. The ride to the Towers was uneventful which seemed like a miracle to Justin. He'd already parked his car when his cell phone rang again. Noticing it was his mother, he knew he needed to answer.

  


"Already here, lady."

  


"Yeah, I kinda hated to call now but..."

  


"But?"

  


"Yeah. I figured I should warn you about the exit strategy."

  


"What is it this time?" He couldn't keep the exasperation from his voice.

  


"It seems that Chris Hobbs brought some people with him that were... unexpected."

  


"Bodyguards or people people."

  


"A little of both."

  


"Well not to worry, Mother. I never leave home without the Eagle."

  


"Good to know, Son, and I thought that would be the case, but you might need just a little more help." She sing-songed the word ‘little' which let Justin know that there was more to this than what she said. "Be sure to stop by the front desk on your way in. Ask for a package in the name Ken."

  


"Seriously mother? Ken? Back to the Barbie jokes at a time like this, are we?" It was a standing joke between them because of Justin letting his hair grow out from the boyhood style he usually wore.

  


"What can I say other than you look like the doll so it seemed fitting. Be careful, Son, and come home in one piece."

  


"I always am and I ALWAYS do. I'll call you in the morning."

  


"Not tonight?"

  


"Nope. I have a hot date when this is over. And I do mean HOT."

  


"Well at least one of us does. In that case, I will issue my warning of ‘be careful' again and I expect to be called by seven. Happy New Year, Justin."

  


"You too, Mom. Later," He hung up the phone as he entered Trump Towers.

  


The lobby of the hotel was spacious and inviting. He remembered the first time he'd entered the building. He couldn't believe that his first job was going to be in this luxurious hotel and he was afraid he'd fuck up. He had none of those fears riding his coattail this time. Straightening himself up to his full height, Justin walked over to the front desk and asked for the package his mother left him. The attendant gawked for a moment when he'd given the name Ken but that was expected. This wasn't the first time his mom's sense of humor had the desired result. He felt the anxiousness that usually accompanied the hits he'd done; the thrill of anticipation and the need to have it done and over with.

  


Sometimes Justin found himself wishing for a normal life, but there was no point. In his world, this WAS normal. He'd grown up with a mother who did this for a living. He remembered the many arguments she and his father had about her having to travel so much while he was basically a single parent. But it certainly hadn't stopped Craig Taylor from cheating on his wife at every turn while he ran his own multi-million dollar company, or from spending her hard earned money on said whores while his money languished in his account collecting interest. His mom's cover job was in the hotel business, which is how she could always find out who was staying where. Jennifer Taylor had contacts everywhere, and they now extended to Justin.

  


Once again focusing in on his task, Justin looked up just in time to see his ‘cleaner' coming through the door. He gave a slight nod of his head which was returned by the man who would make sure there was no evidence left behind when Justin was through. Emmett Honeycutt was always thorough and meticulous in his job. When the front desk attendant came back with the package for Justin, he made his way over, sitting across from Emmett who had opened a magazine, looking as if he was reading. Justin opened the envelope, pulling out its contents. He had to smile at his mother's deviousness. He showed the contents to Emmett to let him know what they would be dealing with.

  


Emmett looked, but had not removed the paper from in front of his face. It was a standard practice between them in places like hotel lobbies and restaurants where his services would be required. "How long do you think all of this will take?" he asked.

  


"With what she left behind, no more than an hour. I'm using the jewels, but since there are more targets than originally expected, I may have to use the Eagle. Hopefully some of the company will have silencers on theirs; it should be easy enough to relieve them of their guns and use them. Eagle isn't exactly quiet."

  


Emmett couldn't help the quiet chuckle. "Let me know if you need help, although I doubt you will. You may look like a boy, but you kill like a man."

  


Justin smiled at the compliment. Emmett had come into the business ten-years before Justin made his first kill. He'd learned what to do and not to do based on the stories Em fed him of his predecessors. "Thanks, Em. That's pretty big coming from you. You won't see me when you come up so I'll say ‘goodnight' now. You can drop by the Plaza anytime after eight."

  


"Out the window this time, huh? Well okay then. Better you than me. See you in the morning."

  


Justin got up from his seat. It was time to get this show on the road in more ways than one. He looked at his watch. It was just past midnight. Justin got on the elevator and instructed the attendant that he was bound for the top-floor. The lower floors in Trump Tower were for guests who were staying no more than a week or two at a time but the upper floors were apartments meant for long-term and indefinite visits. Jim Stockwell had been making the Towers his home for well over a year.

  


Justin stepped off the elevator, immediately counting four bodyguards at the door. He knew immediately that they belonged to whomever was inside, but not to any of his intended targets. Hopefully he wouldn't have to kill any of the men who were just doing their jobs but he was prepared in any event. One of them approached him.

"What's in the bag?" he asked and automatically Justin revised his last thought. Yep, this was one night he would definitely have to kill everyone.

  


The arrogance of the man grated on Justin's nerves. Even as the goon made to reach for the bag Justin had on his shoulder. Without warning, Justin's hand lashed out, severing the jugular vein of the man. He stood passive as he watched the man's face go from shock to dead. The ensuing fight was just as silent as the first attack and when Justin had finished there were already four dead men. None of the men had a chance to get off a shot or scream to alert the others inside. Justin shook his head at the mess, checked his clothes and boots to make sure there was no blood splatter on him and calmly stepped over the bodies. He entered the door with the same stealth.

  


Inside, the party was in full swing or so it seemed to Justin. The mystery guest revealed himself to be Ethan Gold-- a pompous musician of Justin's acquaintance. There was no way he'd risen to the ranks of needing bodyguards, except in his mind. It was kind of funny now that he thought about it. Unfortunately, it could also be problematic if Ethan made a positive ID of him. This was the one time his mother's standing joke had better work out to his advantage.

  


As Justin stood silently watching the occupants of the penthouse suite, he took notice of everything around him. The large living room had an open floor plan which gave way to the kitchen and dining areas. To the left of the room were glass doors which led to a wrap-around balcony. He knew the bedroom was to the right of the room and also shared the balcony. With that in mind, it was time for Justin to make his presence known.

"Good evening, gentlemen."

  


All were silent at first, until Stockwell realized who the young man was. His eyes traveled Justin's body from head to toe, licking his thin lips as his eyes widened. "You must be Ken. I was told you looked like you should be wrapped up and displayed in a toy store. I see the description suits you."

  


Justin smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes-- not that anyone noticed. "I suppose you could be right, but trust me Sir, I'm all man, and not made of plastic."

  


Gardner, Chris, and Ethan snickered at the comment. "He looks sweet, Jim. Will we get to take a bite later?" Gardner asked also licking his lips at the thought of tasting that round bubble butt.

  


Justin looked directly at the other men, "Perhaps," was his only response to the question.

  


"I guess you would like to change then, Ken. The bedroom is that way," Jim said.

Justin turned in the direction of the bedroom, measuring off the paces in his head. Once he reached it, he looked back to see the four men drinking and engaged in an intense conversation. No doubt planning his rape. Justin rolled his eyes at the thought. It was bad enough he had to be in their presence at all, but he hated when they were inebriated. It made his job that much harder when they got touchy-feely. Before he stripped down, Justin crossed to the far side of the bedroom where the balcony was. He was a little afraid that it hadn't extended as far as he wanted it to and was very pleased that it did. Justin quietly unlatched the door and stepped out on to the terrace. The view of the Empire State Building from where he stood was mesmerizing. He would have liked nothing better than to paint it, but his memory would have to serve him once again. He moved along the balcony, once again counting the steps. He always held to the theory that it was a poor rat who didn't have more than one hole to crawl out of and even though he would still be going off the balcony, he still needed to gauge the distance between the two doors. He wasn't taking any chances with the obnoxious lot awaiting him.

  


He listened intently outside of the living room door as Ethan described his one and only encounter some years ago with a man who looked exactly like Ken. Leave it to that fucker to remember, and it was far from an encounter. Ethan told the others how he and Justin had fucked, and that the musician had made him beg for it before he finally gave in and fucked the little blond. Justin almost laughed aloud which surely would have given him away. He sneaked back into the bedroom still pondering Ethan's lies. Ethan had gone after Justin and when he turned the arrogant pissant down, Ethan made the mistake of trying to manhandle the blond. Justin was merciful in only breaking his leg in three places. I should have crushed his larynx instead, that way he wouldn't be able to talk, annoying little shit. Justin went about preparing himself for his ‘performance.' He donned the shiny baby blue short pants, taking care to oil every inch of his body and his nipple ring so it gleamed. Then he strapped the angel wings to his back. He looked down at himself to make sure his cock outlined the front of the garment artistically and tastefully since it was the last thing any of them would see.   

  


"My, don't you look tasty," Gardner said as he watched Justin finish his preparation from the doorway. "Any chance I could take a bite out of you before you go out there?"

  


Justin narrowed his eyes at first, but then remembering this was the role he had to play, he pasted on his most flirty smile and said, "Maybe afterward but you have to promise to be a very good boy. Are you a very good boy, Sir?" He asked lowering his voice huskily, knowing instinctively that the man in front of him was a total bottom.

  


"Yes. I have been very good and deserve a reward," Gardner said as he stepped closer into the room.

  


Justin backed up until he felt the bed hit the backs of his bare knees. "You have to prove to me that you can follow directions. What's your name?" Justin knew it already but since the other occupants hadn't given theirs, he still had to ask. He smirked at the knowledge that this is what he'd been reduced to-- playing the innocent when he was anything but. After Gardner said his name, Justin instructed, "Get on your knees, Gardner, and face the door for me."

  


"But I want to look at you," Gardner complained, petulance evident in his voice.

  


"You will in a moment," Justin promised. "Look into the mirror, little boy." When Gardner's eyes had risen from the ground to obey Justin's softly-given command, he reached out and grasped the older man's shoulders and began to massage them lightly. "Now keep your eyes focused on the mirror. Does this feel good?" Justin asked as he began to knead the tightly wound shoulders underneath his hands.

  


"Yesss," Gardner hissed behind the moan Justin's touch had solicited.

  


Justin spoke again softly, while still ministering to the knots within the broad shoulders. "You know, Gardner, I happen to know you've been a very bad boy." He leaned over and blew into the bald man's ear, enjoying the slight shiver which raced through the balding creep's now-relaxed body.

  


"How do you know that?" asked Gardner. "We haven't met before, have we?"

  


"No but in my other line of work it's impossible not to know who the bad guys are."

  


"And what kind of work is that? Ooohhh, keep your hands right there. Yesss.." Gardner moaned as Justin crept his hands up to the back of his neck.

  


Justin smiled wide and bent down again to whisper into the man's ear. "Good bye, Gardner."

  


He met the older man's eyes in the mirror, just as Justin gripped both sides of his neck and with a hard twist using his weight for leverage severed the connection between Gardner's head and his spine. The surprise the man had shown at Justin's whispered words was still displayed in the lifeless eyes staring back at him in the mirror. Justin reacted quickly, catching the body before a thump could be heard from it hitting the floor. Placing the corpse on the bed, Justin worked to angle it so that it looked as if Gardner had merely fallen asleep. He closed the eyes and removed the older man's shoes before exiting the room.

  


"Where's Gardner?" asked Jim as he stumbled over to the bar to pour himself another whiskey.

  


Justin entered the room in time to hear the question. He smirked before he said, "If you're talking about the bald guy who was here, he said that he was going to take a short nap. But honestly, it looks like he's going to be out like a light for the rest of the night."

  


Jim nodded. "I guess the shit you brought, Chris, was stronger than he thought. Hey would you like a hit? I think you should have a hit. This is a party and what's a party without good drinks, good drugs, and good entertainment."

  


Justin fumbled with the small package in his hand, noticing that the men were not indulging in chinawhite but purebred coke instead. He almost thought it a pity since it was damned easy to overdose on the drug Chris Hobbs spent most of his life pushing. However, Justin could also see the good fortune before him. Although misleading, cw was actually a very VERY light brown; if mixed well it looked off-white in color. The contents of the packet in his hand definitely would have stood out in comparison but mixed with the purebred white on the table... well that was something else entirely.  "I brought my own party favor but I'll tell you what; add mine to yours, and while I dance for you, I'll take a hit or two during the show."

  


Jim grabbed the package out of Justin's hand greedily. "I like the way you think, boy. What's yours is mine." He handed the small package off to Hobbs who began to mix it in with the cocaine displayed prominently on the table. "Did you get the song request I asked for?" Stockwell wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulder and led him further into the living room.

  


"Sure did, Sir." Justin sauntered over to the CD player mounted in the wall. Loading it in, he found the requested song. Instantly the sultry sound of the music began to fill the room and Justin's body naturally swayed to its rhythm. "You have good taste in music, Sir," Justin gushed as he was expected to.

  


"Call me Jim. This is Chris and Ethan. Why don't you move a little closer to us?"

  


Without another word, Justin continued to dance even as he followed Jim's request for his proximity to them. Justin's hips gyrated seductively as he envisioned dancing for Brian as he was doing for Jim and his cohorts. The silk of the short pants caressed his ass as a lover would. Although he was still cognizant of what was going on in the room around him, he allowed himself to escape briefly into the fantasy that soon the most unpleasant part of his evening would draw to a close.

  


Justin placed his foot onto the coffee table, being mindful not to step into the pile of drugs. He bent over in front of all three men to allow them a clear view of his goods and his flexibility. He was gratified to see all three mouths drop open in utter disbelief and open lust. The angel wings on his back added to their ‘fallen angel' fantasies even while the shorts made them want what they would never have.

  


"Oh my... I want him. I want him so fucking BAD," Ethan whined.

  


"Take a number, my friend. No one gets him before ME," Jim said as he reached up to lightly smack Justin on the ass.

  


The blond looked back over his shoulder and winked at Stockwell, noticing the tent in his pants. "Don't forget our deal big boy. For every hit you take, I'll join you when I'm finished." He turned his back again and made the movements of his swaying ass even more pronounced.

  


He almost laughed aloud hearing the snorting sounds going on behind him but then just as suddenly, he heard the gasping gurgle of a death rattle.

  


"Oh my God. Call 911," Ethan said. "What the fuck was in those drugs?"

  


Justin turned to see both Jim and Chris struggling to breathe. He couldn't help the smile which appeared. "It looks like they are suffocating from the inside of their bodies. But that's what happens when you inhale polonium; it's very dangerous shit."

  


"Wh-- Why would they inhale polonium? They didn't have this reaction until..."

  


Justin looked at the short brunet. For all his big talk while Justin was on the balcony listening, Ethan was still nothing but a whining, sniveling coward. It gave Justin satisfaction to know that he would be putting the little asshole out of his own misery soon. "Would you care to finish that thought, Ethan?" Justin asked, sardonic smirk still in place while he watched Chris succumb to the poison and Jim still struggle to fight that which he couldn't.

  


"HARRY, JACK, BENSON, CHUCK!!!" Ethan yelled, fully expecting them to come bursting through the door at any moment. He called for them again pleading for someone to hear him. Justin couldn't help but laugh at the look of terror on Ethan's face.

  


Justin repeated the names in an imitation of Ethan's whiny voice, along with the names of Gardner, Chris, and Jim. "Looks like no one is coming to your rescue. You do have a choice however."

  


"Choice? What choice?" Ethan's voice quivered as he looked intently at the man who looked like an angel but was really the devil incarnate. "Oh my God, it IS you isn't it?"

  


"Who? My name is Ken, remember?" Justin said smiling.

  


"No. Fuck! You're Justin Taylor. You have to be."

  


"What makes you think that I ‘have to be?'"

  


"No one else could possibly look and sound this fucking cold even surrounded by dead bodies."

  


"It's a gift," Justin answered with his voice dripping sarcasm. "Now, back to your choice. You, my lucky pompous ass, get to choose the way you want to die today."

  


"What the fuck? No, I don't want to die. I DON'T WANT TO...oh God, I don't want to...." he rambled.

  


Justin rose from his seat and slapped Ethan as hard as he could. "Shut up you fucking pussy, before I just throw you off the fucking balcony and have done with it." When Ethan was stunned into silence, Justin continued. "As I was saying you have a choice. You can die here among your friends or,"

  


"Or?"

  


"Stop interrupting and pay attention. I'm trying to be compassionate here," Justin said chuckling which only compounded Ethan's fear. "As I was saying... Again...or I could let you go and then hunt you down and kill you. If I were you I would pick the first option because if I have to expend much more energy to hunt you down, your death will NOT be as quick or as painless as the others I've killed tonight."

  


"Others? Justin, what the fuck are you? A serial killer? A patient who escaped a psych ward... a prison escapee? Why do you want to kill me? I won't tell anyone what I saw, I promise. Please Justin, let me live. I promise I'll...."

  


Justin listened to Ethan's pleadings and promises over and over again, getting more agitated even as he sat there listening. He almost felt bad and considered letting Ethan go. Justin figured Ethan now knew enough about him that he would indeed keep his mouth shut. As Justin pondered this, the idea of releasing Ethan back into the wilds of society evaporated as Ethan pulled a gun from inside the couch cushions and shot at Justin's head. Thankfully Ethan was a poor shot but it didn't keep him from trying to shoot at Justin again and again until the six shooter was out of bullets. Grabbing one of the jeweled knives from a hidden pocket in the shorts, Justin came up and moved around behind Ethan and without warning, slit Ethan's throat from ear to ear. Justin released the body, hearing the thump from it dropping to the floor. He looked at his hand in disgust. Lots of blood was a natural occurrence in his job, but he still didn't like anyone else's all over him. Justin washed his hands thoroughly in the kitchen sink even as he looked over to the three lifeless bodies directly in front of him. He fought the urge to giggle at how easy this particular hit was. Outside of Ethan's body guards, the others hadn't really presented a challenge at all. It wasn't always the case, so Justin would take the easy night as not too bad of a way to start the New Year.

  


He went back into the room where Gardner's lifeless body continued to lay. Dressing in a hurry, he collected his things and digging into his pants pocket, Justin found the valet ticket. Walking back over to the coffee table, stepping over Ethan's crumpled form, Justin laid the ticket on it so that Em would find and return the car first thing in the morning. Justin was sick to his stomach at the smell coming from each man. Each had lost the contents of their intestines and bladder at some point during their deaths and it was not a pleasant aroma emitting into the air. This was definitely one of those times he didn't envy Emmett his job. Pulling out the thin steel cord from the side of his duffel bag, he walked out to the balcony, a little nervous but exhilarated at time. Jim Stockwell's apartment was 98 stories from the ground. It had been a long time since he'd had to scale a wall from that high up. Laughing and excited, Justin fastened the grappling hook to the rail, secured his belongings to his shoulders and pushed himself over the balcony, leaving all that death behind and looking forward to the night he would be having as soon as he got back to the Plaza. He just hoped he made it back in plenty of time to shower and calm his raging libido.

  


Brian's night was going in similar fashion to Justin's as he entered the high-priced hotel room on the other side of Manhattan. Hobbs had spared no expense for his guests as the casino-like atmosphere indicated. A sea of fashionably dressed ladies and gentlemen dazzled amongst a colorful array of poker chips and green baize tables. A cacophony of sound could be heard ringing, including peals of laughter and curses, from every corner of the refurbished penthouse suite.

  


Brian noticed the closed door at the other end and knew exactly what was going on behind it. Ordinarily it would have been deemed as a dining or conference room but in this case it was the poker game in which the minimum bet was a cool fifty-thousand dollars. Due to an earlier meeting, Brian was already feeling lucky and he couldn't wait to test that theory.

  


Walking up to the burly bouncers guarding the door, Brian paid his entrance fee up front as one of the guards patted down his person. Brian almost laughed aloud as the touch became more and more personal as the meaty hands traversed the planes of his body.

  


"You have a nice package, Mr..."

  


"Kinney," Brian said in a sultry baritone causing the hands roaming the outside of his Armani suit to stop. He looked into the green eyes of the man allowing his own to flirt and speak of bedroom promises. Brian had always had a thing for gym bunny brunets and this one was definitely a looker.

  


"Kinney," the deep-voiced guard said and smiled. "So will you be busy later?"

  


Brian smiled back, adding a wink for good measure. His distractionary measures were working in overdrive. Another few passes closer to his cock, the marauding hands of the bouncer would have found exactly what type of nice package Brian had in the form of his gun. "Let's see if I win first and then ask me again," he told the burly man.

  


"I'd like that. By the way my name is Charles."

  


"Good to know."

  


Charles backed away from Brian, giving the eye to his partner. "Let him through. He poses no threat to the occupants of the room." Turning back to Brian, he said softly. "Don't forget about me. I won't like it."

  


Brian chuckled at the threat. "It might be for your own good if I do." And with that he moved through the doors.

  


Brian walked down the longish hallway following the sound of raucous laughter and smell of cigar smoke. The marble floor was a decided disadvantage but one he could work with in needing a quick escape. He peeked his head into the room directly across from his destination noting the state-of-the-art kitchen and the terrace just on the other side of the eat-in area. It was perfect. While making one last adjustment to his outfit, Brian surreptitiously unlocked the outer door located on the other side of the room and then entered with a flourish.

  


"Mind if I join the game or should I wait for the next round?" Looking around the table with his hazel eyes relaxed and unassuming, he took a quick inventory of the faces around the table.

  


"Who the fuck are you?" the surly voice of Samuel Hobbs rung out.

  


"Someone who paid their money to bet and win," Brian answered smirking at the matter-of-fact tone of the man who was about to die but didn't know it.

  


"Your name?"

  


"You can call me Kinney." He watched as Hobbs mulled over the name and rolled it about his tongue as if he was trying to place where he'd heard the name before.

  


Finally, realizing that he hadn't, Samuel said, "Well if you paid your money already, might as well sit down and be relieved of it...permanently." The other men, including Brian, chuckled at the older man's response.

  


Brian took the fourth chair as he was dealt in. The round of play was fast and furious but he was able to keep up, betting recklessly, winning some and losing others. Around the sixth hand he decided that he'd had enough and it was time to get down to the business at hand. Fortunately, he didn't have to provide a segue into business matters. One of the others who Brian had come to know as Howard Jennings, provided the perfect opportunity.

  


"Any word from Stockwell about what time the deal is going down tomorrow?" the tall, sandy-brown haired man asked.

  


"Not yet, but I expect to hear from him by the end of the night. Chris is with him so whether James or Gardner calls is really irrelevant. My son will tell me all I need to know," Samuel responded still looking intently at his cards. He motioned for another card, frowning in disgust as he peeked at it.

  


"Good," Jennings said. "We need all the ammunition we can get, Samuel. This turf war is about to get nasty. The Columbians aren't letting up, and are acquiring new businesses as we speak. I fear our government contacts aren't going to lift a finger to help us with this one. It's all about who has the most to gain."

  


Brian listened to the ongoing conversation without appearing as if doing so. These men were responsible for his sister's demise at the hands of the Columbians. No, he and Claire weren't close since there was a six-year age difference between them, but when she got involved with Antonio Carrera, otherwise known as Tino, whatever protection and sibling bonding that could have been done had been severed in that moment. His mother had died praying for her daughter's deliverance to a god that wasn't in the mood to answer, and his father.... well he died during the same drug war his sister had, trying to save her. These corrupt men who he was in the presence of, were directly responsible for what had become of his family, such as it were.

  


"You know, Jennings is right," Brian interjected figuring it was time to join the conversation. "The more money, lands, drugs and power, the more your contacts will do for you. It's the American way." Brian shrugged as if talking about this subject was the most commonplace thing in the world.

  


Samuel looked at the young man sitting across from him. Brian returned the look dead-on not backing down from the gesture. He smiled his characteristic sardonic smirk and raised an eyebrow daring the older man to refute his interference. He didn't have to wait long.

  


"I don't know who you are, but this is business that isn't yours, so shut the fuck up and play your goddamn cards."

  


Brian folded his lips in to hide his ever widening smile before answering nonchalantly. "I noticed when I came in, you were trying to place where you've heard my name before. I guess I should help you to figure it out now since I'm in a gracious mood and am on a winning streak. A few years ago there was a similar turf war to what you are about to experience, or should I say would have experienced if you weren't going to be dead within the next three minutes."

  


Samuel registered the threat immediately and looked at Brian hard again. Brian registered the moment the recognition entered into his eyes almost as if he was reliving the night Claire and Jack Kinney died. He rose out of his seat, taking the chair with him. "KILL HIM!" he screamed as he rushed over to the wall where the intercom leading to the outside room was.

  


Brian placed his cards on the table face up, showing the flush he'd been holding. Reaching for his gun, he first shot the dealer, then Jennings and the other man at the table who'd been silent. He took care of the bartender who was reaching for his weapon, inconspicuously hidden behind the Grey Goose vodka, and the other three attendants who were there as waiters. By the time Samuel registered what was happening around him, the guards at the door including Charles, were entering the room and Brian dispatched all of them immediately without regard or hesitation. Brian looked around as did Samuel, counting up the bodies littering the dining area cum poker room. Each dead man had a bullet between the eyes making sure that no one lived.

  


"Why?" Samuel whimpered at seeing his most trusted friends and colleagues lying there lifeless. "Why would you do this? What have I ever done to you?"

  


Brian laughed. "Outside of the fact that this is my job, it's pretty simple Samuel. You are a vile piece of shit."

  


"My son is going to come for you and then where will you be? Dead, just like your fucking family. Your sister and father deserved everything that befell them, EVERYTHING. Goddamn traitors, I took them in, put your sorry ass through school and look at the thanks I get."

  


"Exactly. You reap what you fucking sow. Now GO TO HELL!!" Brian moved closer to Samuel, grabbing the man by the scruff of his neck and enjoying the fear, anger and regret displayed in the coffee colored eyes staring back at him. His next words made the older man's eyes widen even further. "Say hello to your son." And without further preamble Brian offloaded the remaining rounds into Samuel's skull.

  


He let go of the body as it crumpled to the ground looking around at his handiwork again. Fifteen bodies. He smiled looking at them. Although to Debbie this was just part of the job, for Brian it was personal and he couldn't be happier with the results. Gathering up his winnings and that of the others left behind since they wouldn't need it, Brian turned his thoughts to the more pleasurable pursuits he'd be indulging in a little more than an hour's time.

  


Justin.

  


He wondered what the young artist would think of him if he knew that in addition to running the Kinnetik Ad Agency, Brian was a contract killer. It bothered him a little that just as he'd found someone who he could like, business would be picking up because of his actions in the ritzy hotel room. Well, I'll just have to make sure he never finds out. Brian grabbed the remaining duffel bags, filled them up with the discarded weaponry and walked out of the door directly outside of the dining room.  

  


About a forty-five minutes later, Brian was stepping into the almost deserted lobby of the Plaza Hotel. He couldn't stop the small shivers assailing his body-- one source from his still-damp hair from the shower after finishing the contract hit and the other source from the pure unadulterated anticipation of seeing the hot blond again. From the moment he'd left the scene where he'd finished Samuel Hobbs, all he could think about was Justin Taylor and his delectable ass. He couldn't wait to get into it. Stepping further into the luxurious space, he wondered how the young artist was able to afford a room at one of New York's premier hotels.

  


"May I help you, Sir," came the voice from the attendant who somehow surfaced next to Brian without his notice.

  


At first, Brian was about to ask if he looked like some fucking tourist who didn't know his way around a hotel lobby but he stopped himself. He imagined that somehow he did look a bit lost and like he was gawking in the unfamiliar territory. "Actually, maybe you can. I'm looking for a gorgeous blond, about five-nine with blue eyes."

  


"Then I guess that blond would be deemed picture perfect," came another voice from directly behind Brian... a voice his body recognized immediately.

  


Brian turned to see the blond in question. He watched silently as Justin dismissed the attendant and refocused his attention on him. His eyes looked even bluer in the bright light amid the crystal chandeliers and marble floors. "How did your meeting go?"

  


Justin smiled wide. "Productive. And yours?"

  


"The same," Brian answered, returning the smile. "Do you want to have a drink first and discuss business or..."

  


His words were cut off as Justin stepped closer, grabbing the back of his neck and pressing those plush lips against his own. Brian couldn't contain the small moan which escaped him as he let his eyes drift shut for a moment, savoring the exchange.

  


"Does that answer your question?" Justin asked releasing Brian from the kiss but still keeping his lips attached to the taller man's. He pushed his tongue out to swipe at Brian's full bottom lip.

  


"Yeah. Well. Let's not waste any more time, huh?" Brian's tongue came out to meet Justin's causing a whole new wave of heat between them. He felt the loss of Justin's body heat keenly when Justin disengaged for the moment.

  


"Follow me, Mr. Kinney," said Justin as he stepped around Brian, moving briskly toward the elevators.

  


Brian watched Justin's ass sway as he moved in front of him. God, the young man was beautiful and moved with an innate grace that couldn't be taught. The jeans Justin wore framed his ass as if they had been painted on. Brian wanted nothing more in that moment than to fill his palms with the twin mounds taunting him through the fabric.  The ride to the top floor was quiet, with surreptitious looks passed back and forth between them while the elevator attendant hummed a little no name ditty to himself. He wished them both a good evening when they disembarked from the cab.

  


Justin could barely contain himself as the elevator door closed, leaving them in the empty hallway, completely alone for the first time all evening. He stood against the wall, moving his eyes up Brian's body, lingering on his cock, which he noticed was hard and ready for action. It was that thought which spurred Justin to action more than anything. He practically ran down the long hall with Brian hot on his heels, to the Legacy suite at the far end of the hallway. Key card in one hand fumbling with the door, he grabbed Brian by the collar with the other and moved inside the spacious foyer. As soon as the door closed they were on each other, both men hungry to finish what had been started hours ago. Teeth clashing, tongues delving and hands gripping, Brian and Justin caught fire from the word go.

  


Brian tore open Justin's shirt craving the skin on skin contact. He had never felt as anxious, or as needy of anyone as he did the young blond man in front of him. He was pleasantly surprised by the nipple ring, he never would have expected it of the almost virginal-looking man. Brian moaned into Justin's open mouth, hearing the gasp which escaped Justin. Reversing their positions, he pinned the blond up against the door, licking a path from his luscious lips, down his neck, to settle over the bejeweled nipple.

  


"Oh damn," Justin yelped out when Brian bit at the protruding flesh then licked away the stinging pain. "Again." Justin moaned.

  


"Mmm...liked that, huh?" Brian asked as he followed the command.

  


Justin's back arched off of the coolness of the door and into the heat of Brian's mouth. He was completely lost in the sensation. When Brian's mouth detached from one side to lick, suck and bite on the other nipple, Justin thought he would cum in his pants. The hot mouth felt so fucking good on his flesh, and it had been so long since he'd found someone who knew how to please him without Justin having to utter even a single word of instruction. As Brian's teeth continued to nibble at his flesh and his hand continued to torment the deserted nipple, Justin's hands, which were tugging at Brian's hair began to shift around of their own volition, moving to do away first with the Brian's coat and then with his clothes. Justin was tempted to do the same as Brian had done to his shirt-- rip it apart-- but he kept in mind that although the man was spending this one night, he still had to go back out into the cold in the morning.

  


He thoughts were interrupted by a single word uttered from Brian. "Bed."

  


The demand was softly given, but no less effective as Justin moved his back from against the door. Looking into the gleaming and lust-filled hazel eyes, Justin saw his own need reflected back at him.     

  


Entering the bedroom, Justin wasted no time divesting himself of his clothes. Brian did the same in kind. When they both stood naked by the bed, Justin pushed Brian onto his back, climbing on top while once again fusing their lips together. Brian's hands found their way into the longish locks of the man currently pillaging his mouth. Kissing until they both needed air, Justin detached his lips from Brian's making his way down Brian's body. The man was one happy erogenous zone; everywhere Justin kissed caused a moan or a grunt in response to his ministrations. Brian raked his nails down Justin's back, making the younger man groan in response. Justin finally reached the hard cock he'd been thinking about ever since their parting at the art gallery hours before. He buried his nose into the short hairs, absorbing the scent of sandalwood and the unnamed scent that was uniquely his bed partner's. Justin treated every ounce of flesh to a tongue bath before finally deep-throating the brunet. The whoosh of air that escaped before the swift intake of air from Brian was music to Justin's ears. He opened his lips, licking his way back to the head only to tighten them again on his descent.

  


"If you keep that up, Justin, I won't be able to... oh fuck," Brian gasped again.

  


Justin picked up speed challenging Brian's resolve, bobbing his head with the punishing rhythm he was setting, backing off when he felt the tremor in the well-toned thighs on either side of his body. Brian pleaded and begged for Justin to relieve him from the expert edging Justin was employing. All the while, Justin was preparing his own ass for Brian, his fingers stretching his hole and grazing his prostate on every pass. Moving his free hand under the pillow while continuing to please Brian and himself, Justin pulled out the pre-lubed condom he'd placed there earlier in the night. Justin gave Brian's dick one last long suck before tearing the small square packet open and rolling its contents down the prettiest cock he'd ever seen.

  


For Brian's part, all he could do was watch the little blond prepare himself to get fucked. He was more than aware of Justin's every move, even as he was lost in ecstasy as the most talented mouth he'd ever experienced brought him time and again to the brink of no return. Justin had handled him in a way that should have been illegal for someone so fucking young to know. He moved his hands to steady the blond bombshell as he positioned himself over Brian's cock. Brian couldn't help the gasping moan he let out as the tight ass encased his cock, the heat feeling as if it should be melting the condom adorning his dick. Justin's sharp intake of breath came just before the lithe young body slammed itself down, embedding Brian fully inside. Justin took the moment of adjustment to open his lust-hazed eyes and stare into Brian's. Brian reached up to pull the young man to him, kissing him with every ounce of feeling in his soul in that moment. The kiss seemed to go on for hours, instead of the minutes it had been, before Justin's ass started to rise and fall over Brian. Justin reared up, his eyes never leaving the man beneath him as he set another rhythm, slow and grinding at first and then fast and furious. His thighs began to burn with the effort, but Brian was worth every sting in his muscles. Justin relished the feeling of Brian's fingertips digging into his skin, bruising him in their intense grip. It drove Justin to want more.

  


Not one to be outdone, Brian rolled the blond underneath him, still keeping the same pace. He joined their hands above Justin's head as he heard the harsh breathing from both he and Justin mingling. It made him even hornier than he was when they started the exchange.

  


"Fuck me. Fuck Brian," Justin whispered even as he felt Brian hammer the walnut-shaped gland embedded inside of him. Justin released his hands to hug Brian's sweat-soaked body even closer to his own. Justin used all his strength to pull himself onto Brian and counter every maneuver Brian performed.

  


Brian drove into the body that was giving as good as it was getting. It was Justin's turn to rake the older man's back as Brian continued to delve deeper and deeper into the tight channel. Brian reached down on either side of him, unhooking Justin's legs from behind his back and lifting them over shoulders. The wonder and lustful way Justin looked at him told Brian that the change of angle was both new and welcomed by the younger man. The hissed ‘yesss' encouraged Brian to continue fucking Justin into the mattress for as long as he could. The tight ass got even tighter, which caused Brian's movements to become stilted before he could force the orgasm back. He was determined that Justin wasn't going to unman him before he'd had his fill. Will I ever really have enough of this man?  The thought entered Brian's head before he could stop it, and looking down into the eyes staring back at him, he decided that he wouldn't. He would never grow tired of Justin Taylor; never grow tired of fucking Justin. It was impossible, but he knew somehow they would have to make it work. He wasn't letting the blond go; not now and not ever if he had anything to say about it.

  


At the tail end of the thought, Brian felt that moment just before culmination again and knew he wasn't alone. Justin's breathing had changed, becoming deeper and harsher as he neared his own orgasm. His eyes were tightly shut, while his tongue rapaciously molested his bottom lip. Brian bent down to capture that mouth as he increased his rhythm again. The moans and sighs of a few moments ago became grunts, groans and curses as Brian continued to fuck Justin as hard as he dared, and harder still because of the demanding man beneath him. Justin's grip became punishing even as he used his raised legs around Brian's shoulder for leverage to slam his ass against Brian's cock. The final crest took both men by surprise, Justin spilling his seed between their bodies as Brian continued to pump his release into the rubber within Justin's ass. They fucked each other through each wave battering them, unable to cease their hips from claiming each other even as they were spending themselves. When the ebb and flow of their mutual climax ceased, then and only then were they able to relax-- well spent, well used and well sated.

  


After their breaths were caught and as they laid there, holding each other and sharing a cigarette, neither one was willing or able to sever the connection they'd found. There was a deep peace which reigned between them; a mutual understanding that this-- whatever it was-- wasn't over. But still Justin asked, "So what's next for you?"

  


Brian took a long inhale of the cigarette, letting it out slowly before he answered. "More Kinnetik business, more travel...More YOU." Justin's smile then could have made the sunshine seem like it was covered by the moon, so bright it was in its intensity. Brian was mesmerized and warmed by it. He felt like he'd come home.

  


"I like the way you think, Mr. Kinney," Justin said as he'd had similar thoughts.

  


  


  


  


And six months later...they were MARRIED.   

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=81>  



	2. LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD

  
MR. AND MR. TAYLOR-KINNEY by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;  
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";  
}  
\-->

  
[MR. AND MR. TAYLOR-KINNEY](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=81) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

**_After eight years of marriage, The Taylor-Kinneys are about to find out they really DON'T KNOW each other at all. Danger, Intrigue and at the bottom of it all the TRUTH. Loosely based on Mr. and Mrs. Smith, WELCOME to Assassination Nation!_ **

**_***THE STORY IS NOW COMPLETE***_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169) Characters:  Ben Bruckner, Brian Kinney, Carl Horvath, Daphne Chanders, David Cameron, Debbie Novotny, Emmett Honeycutt, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Michael Novotny, Ted Schmidt, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Dave, Minor Character Death, Violence  
Genres:  Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  10 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 69391 Read: 2696  
Published: May 05, 2016 Updated: Feb 23, 2017 

Chapter 2: MAKE ME DO FOR LOVE WHAT I WOULD NOT DO by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

Fact becomes stranger than fiction for the Taylor-Kinneys

 

**_Chapter 2- MAKE ME DO FOR LOVE WHAT I WOULD NOT DO_ **

  


**_Present Day...._ **

  


**_TK**The Difference Between a House and a Home**TK_ **

  


Brian and Justin walked back into the house after their therapy session, exhausted, emotionally drained, and even more silent than before they had left. What could they possibly have to say to each other? They didn't know what the other had divulged during their individual sessions. Their homework assignment was merely to talk and get to know each other the way they used to, but that seemed like a such a monumental task. How were they supposed to do that when their jobs were top secret but neither one of them knew that?

The quietness of the house was broken up by the ringing of Justin's cell phone. Brian looked at him as he checked the caller ID. Leaving the room in a hurry, Justin headed into the bedroom, pushing passed Brian as he made to answer the call. Brian shook his head, wondering if they were ever going to have the long-awaited conversation the therapist had advised.

Entering the bathroom and turning on the shower, Justin said, "Daphne, this isn't exactly a good time. Brian and I just got home."

"How did it go?" she asked genuinely curious about the outcome. She liked Justin's husband and liked the fact that her friend had settled down with someone.

"I guess it went okay, but that's not the reason you're calling is it?"

"No. Jennifer needs to see you. She said that you need to be in the office within the next hour."

"Fuck! I swear I need a vacation from this damn business."

"Well tough titty. No one told you to make yourself indispensable in your job, so suck it up and get your ass down here pronto so that I don't have to answer to her. She's your mother after all." He could hear the exasperation coming through loud and clear over the phone.

Justin shook his head while he stripped to make good use of the shower. His muscles were tense from the session and now with this new demand, it didn't lessen any. "Fine but tell her I'll be there in an hour and a half. I'm getting into the shower now since it seems to be my only luxury."

"Fine I'll tell her. And Justin... I really hope you and Brian can work things out between you. I seem to recall that we all told you marriage wouldn't be easy in your line of work, but I can't say that you two weren't meant for each other and neither can anyone else."

Justin resisted the tears that began to form in his eyes and cleared his throat before answering her. "I do too, Daph. Whether I want to admit it aloud or not, I love the asshole enough to at least try. The question is if he loves me enough to do the same. I guess time will tell that." He exhaled heavily. "I'll see you in a bit."

He disconnected the phone just before he stepped into the shower. As he stood in the midst of the jets which hit his body from every direction, Justin let his thoughts drift back to the wedding. It was everything he could have imagined and more. He and Brian had spared no expense, deciding that if they were going to do it they would do it right since it was the only one they each would ever have. His mom had "given him away" as a joke and he'd met Brian's surrogate mother, Debbie that day. Brian was as handsome as ever in his black Armani; Justin also clad in black. It was a running joke that Justin would NOT be the wife in their relationship even though Justin did all the traditional things to take care of Brian. The house they lived in was the same one Brian had given to him as a wedding present, the one where they shared their lives, such as they were. But now it felt like a weight around their necks.  He wondered if every couple went through this period of non-communication, and instead of fighting through it, was it the reason so many ended in divorce. Was that where he and Brian were headed and if so, what would his life be like without his husband.

He stepped out of the shower, taking a moment to dry off before wrapping the towel around himself and re-entering the bedroom. Brian was waiting for him when he emerged.

"Let me guess. The office called and you just HAVE to go in," Brian said, the sneer evident in his voice.

"Yeah," Justin answered, looking briefly at his husband before turning his attention to his  wardrobe. He pulled down a light blue pinstripe shirt and grabbed one of the many pairs of khakis hanging up followed by the opening of drawers to grab a pair of underwear, socks and a t-shirt. All this while deliberately keeping his back to Brian and the look he knew was there on his face.

"I had hoped..." he heard Brian say.

"What?"

Brian cleared his throat. "I had hoped that we could start on the homework assignment."

Justin laughed without humor. "You want to talk? Really? I would think that you've enjoyed the silence, Brian." He looked over his shoulder at his husband almost daring him to refute the claim.

"Justin... I..."

Justin once again fought the urge to shed another tear. He swallowed hard before he finished dressing, donned his All-Stars and exited the wardrobe. As he was about to head to the bedroom door to make his escape, Brian entered his path. He looked up into the hazel eyes he'd come to know so well, reading the sadness in them. Justin placed a hand on Brian's chest, hoping that whatever he felt-- the sadness, confusion, and love-- conveyed themselves to the man who he couldn't speak to in that moment. What was once so easy between them was now the most difficult thing in the world and neither knew how to perceive that. Brian bent his head and captured Justin's lips. The kiss was brief but it spoke volumes and let Justin know that he wasn't alone in what he was feeling.

Justin detached himself before the exchange could heat up. They'd never had a problem with sex...EVER... but this new change between them couldn't be fixed with fucking themselves into oblivion. He wished with all his heart that it could. So stepping back from the warmth of Brian's body that he craved, he said, "I'll be back by seven." And stepping around the man he loved, left the room before he made the terrible mistake of talking.

Brian watched Justin's departure, feeling the loss more acutely than he had when he'd woken up that morning. Basically Brian was a fixer-- able to read problems, work through them and solve them with a quickness-- but he couldn't fix whatever was broken between he and Justin. He didn't know what IT was. They were just so fucking different and yet they were the same people. They were both strong, stable men individually, and almost indestructible as a couple to the outside world. But they were imploding and Brian couldn't determine a way to stop it.

Admittedly, they hid themselves within their work. Justin still traveled for his shows plus he had JT Design company, which specialized in re-designing logos worldwide for companies, and of course the graphic design and manufacturing of video games. For Brian it was all about Kinnetik, both the company itself and now the consulting business. But then there was Brian's ‘other' business too, which kept him gone sometimes for days at a time. He wasn't always accessible to Justin but neither was Justin to him. It was the dynamic of their relationship, and had been from the beginning. Now Brian was beginning to wonder if it was all worth it and if he'd done more harm than good. Sure he thought many times of quitting the ‘business' but Debbie would always unknowingly do something or hand him some assignment that would change his mind. And if he were honest with himself, the thrill of it all was addictive; almost as addictive as Justin-- as being married to Justin. Or at least that's how it had been up until recently.

He'd even found himself thinking that Justin was having an affair. Sure they had an open-relationship, BUT that was a one-time-hit-it-and-quit-it kind of thing; enough to satisfy a need if the other weren't around. Affairs of the heart were different and although Justin hadn't given him a reason to doubt him physically, emotionally and mentally his husband was withdrawing into himself and Brian wasn't sure how to take that. Was there someone else? Was there someone who had that power over him to take him from me? Brian couldn't stop the idea from forming in his mind but could he really blame Justin? Their phone calls when they were away from each other had dwindled down to once every two days, if that, so could he really blame his husband if he'd found someone new?

Brian decided that although he wasn't due to go into the office, having taken the whole day off to spend with Justin, he would go in anyway. He needed something to do since Justin couldn't wait to be away from him. He would go into Kinnetik, sign some documents that required his attention and see what Debbie had for him to do. Hopefully it would be a quick job to take his mind off his personal life and he'd be back to the house by seven.

That was another thing...the house. More than just brick and mortar, it was a symbol of a life built, lives shared-- it used to be a home. And Brian was afraid that it would never be again.

  


**_TK** Love AND Loyalty**TK_ **

Justin arrived at the building known as JT Designs, stomping his way to his office. Petulance poured from him even as he threw himself into the high-backed office chair behind his desk. Daphne came in with his coffee and a stack of papers ready for him to sign.

"You have messages that need to be attended to," she began right away, disregarding the frown on his face. Being best friends with Justin for all their lives and working with him for close to ten years gave her an edge on how to deal with him. "Also, you need to take another look at the fax machine behind you. I think that perhaps it will give you some indication of why Jennifer wants to speak with you so badly."

"Gee, thanks. It's nice to see you too. How was your morning, Justin? It was fucking fine, Daphne. Thanks for asking," Justin said sneering as he went about displaying what he thought would have been considered good manners."

Daphne slammed the remaining papers on his desk which brought his eyes up to meet hers. She gritted her teeth as she began speaking. "Look Justin, I know whatever you're going through is tough, but in this office... right here and right now, I don't give a flying fuck. You're at work. Do what it is you're PAID top-dollar to do. I'm sure you and Brian will be FINE, but that doesn't give YOU the right to speak to ME any old kind of way. We may be friends, but there is STILL a line and you're about to cross it. I can kill too, remember?"

Justin backed away from her, never hearing her as angry in their lives as he just did. "I'm sorry, Daph. I know it's not your fault. I just..."

She softened her tone, her heart going out to him. "Sorry is bullshit Jus, as Brian always says. You needed someone or something to blow up at; I get it. But look, have a little faith." She put her hand up to forestall his comment. "I know it's easier said than done, but it's all you've got right now if you're going to keep your marriage together. Faith, time, and work is what it's going to take. You just have to decide if you're willing to accept the responsibility of all the three because if you're not then it's better to divorce now and go about your merry ways. But, if it's worth fighting for, then shut the fuck up, stop throwing tantrums and solve the damn problem between you. Now let's get to work."

Taking all of Daphne's words into consideration, Justin hunkered in and returned all the phone calls within the first two hours. He'd put off calling his mom as long as he could but found there was no need to... since she entered his office.

"I expected your call awhile ago especially since I am late," she said by way of greeting.

"Sorry about that. As you can see from this stack of contracts, I've been busy," he said without looking up. "What was so important anyway?"

She looked at the stack of papers before him, while blowing out an exasperated breath. Although she also had a cover business, in her mind there wasn't a need for Justin to have one. She made enough money as a hotelier to cover both hers and Justin's expenses without his husband being none the wiser. It never occurred to her that Justin LIKED having his own money and means or that he actually enjoyed what he did away from the ‘family business'.

"There's a new contract hit that's up for grabs, Son. And I won't lie to you; I want it."

Justin raised his eyes then. He noticed the sparkle within hers and wondered, not for the first time, why she chose this life. "What's so special about this contract? We've made quite a bit of money providing our ‘special' services over the years. We can afford to let this one go."

"But I don't want to." Taking a seat and settling herself for the ensuing conversation, she spoke again. "Let me tell you about it. The account is an ongoing one, valued at forty-five million dollars AND it's still government funded."

"I'm listening." Justin leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers.

"It's for taking out terrorists, Justin. I know we've been doing what we do for homeland security but now we'll be expanding into International waters."

"Isn't that what the Armed Forces are for?" Justin raised himself out of his chair to walk over to the windows.

All he could think about in that moment was what it would mean for his marriage to Brian. Accepting this contract-- or more accurately winning it-- would mean more time away, more secrets and lies... more of EVERYTHING that was already causing his marriage to implode on itself.

"I know what you're thinking Justin..."

"Do you, mother? Have you added clairvoyance to your many list of talents?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

She ignored it wishing that he would hear her out. "Brian will be fine if you're gone for a few months."

"No, mother, he won't be. Do you even realize what this business has done to my life, to my marriage? We barely speak as it is."

"Well then, that's all the more reason to end it, Sweetheart," she crooned. "When you and he decided to get married, you both knew that Kinnetik and JT Designs were bound to put a weight on your union. Both of you were on an upward mobility toward success. Debbie and I both talked about this at the wedding and thought that by now you both would have seen reason and divorced long since."

"Seen reason?" Justin echoed his mother's words disbelieving of how ‘reasonable' she sounded. She made it sound as simple and as unimportant as picking out a new suit or gun. "Brian and I aren't divorcing."

"I think you might change your mind when you find out what I have discovered about him," she hinted.

"What? What have you found out? Is there someone else? Mother, you have to tell me," Justin yelled causing Jennifer to jump in her seat a little.

She'd never heard such anger and desperation in Justin's voice before. Although Justin could always be emotional, it had been many years since those particular unnecessary evils--as Jennifer was prone to call them-- had been channeled in the forms of violent outbursts and undue displays of his explosive temper. At that moment, Justin was teetering dangerously on the brink of rage and she needed to calm it before he ravaged his office and drew any more attention to himself. They were still WASPs...even if they were also killers. "Calm down, Justin," she said with every ounce of authority she could muster in her voice.

The haughtiness in her voice gave Justin pause as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Calm down? What the fuck do you mean, I should ‘calm down?' My marriage is on the rocks because I have been too fucking calm."

"Well there is a simple solution to it all, Justin, one I think you may agree with as being better in the long run."

Justin scoffed. "Do tell, mother. What can possibly be a solution to my problem, that I can agree with, that doesn't involve me divorcing my husband, which is NOT going to happen in this life or the next. Regardless of our problems I know that I don't want that and neither does Brian."

Jennifer fluffed her hair back away from her face, adding a small smile at the end of the action. "Well you could always kill him."

  


**_*_ ** **_*TK**_ **

  


Brian walked into his office immediately accosted by Cynthia.

"Hey boss. I thought you weren't coming in today."

Brian didn't stop moving toward his office even as he answered her unasked question. "I wasn't but I got bored. Justin had to go into work so I figured it was okay for me to do the same. Any messages?"

"Yeah. A few-- some which you will like and some you won't."

Brian scoffed, as he entered the elegant space. "Well, what the fuck else is new?" he placed his briefcase on the glass and chrome desk before turning to her. "Has Ted heard back from Remson about the contract yet? And I expect the full financial report from JT Designs on my desk pronto."

Cynthia looked puzzled. "Why Justin's company? We already received payment from him for the advertising. You know that."

"I do but I'm curious about the increase in profit," Brian shrugged. That wasn't the real reason but she didn't need to know that.

"Why not just ask him? It's not as if you two don't live together. You're married for fuck's sake. Unless.... Oh my God, you're not getting a divorce are you?"

Brian looked at Cynthia then. Although there were many who he was able to hide behind the mask of indifference with, his long-time assistant wasn't one of them. He sighed, feeling as if the weight of the world were on his strong shoulders. "No we're not getting a divorce, but we're not exactly speaking regularly these days. Business needs have taken a toll where it shouldn't have, and now..."

"Now? Brian what's going on between you?"

"Nothing. Everything. That's the problem. Nothing is out of the ordinary as far as I can put my finger on but there's something, Cyn...."

Before she had a chance to respond, the office intercom blared. Cynthia crossed over to answer it. "Yes, Janice?"

"Debbie is here to see Brian. Is he in?"

Cynthia looked at her boss for confirmation. At his affirmative nod, she spoke back into the intercom. "Send her in." She turned back to Brian then. "Are you sure you're up for this today?"

Brian gave her a small smile along with a snarky comment. "When am I ever NOT up for anything?"

Cynthia smiled but she wasn't buying it. "You know what I mean, Brian. I'm just worried about you two."

"I know, Cyn. Me too but it's his decision where he wants to be. I can't and won't influence that for him."

"But you know he loves you, don't you?"

"There's a difference between loving someone and being in love with them. You already know that. I just have to decide how to take it once he figures that out."

"Once who figures out what?" came the boisterous voice from the doorway leading in from the hall.

Brian smiled at the redhead standing there with a puzzled look on her face. "It's nothing, Deb." He crossed over to her, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "How are things?"

"They are good. I heard from Michael today."

"Oh...that's good. How are he and David doing?" Brian asked respectfully.

He really didn't care how his childhood friend was doing but he knew it was polite to ask. Michael Novotny had found fucking ‘Paradise Lost' when he agreed to move in and away with Dr. David Cameron. It was honestly the best thing for all involved, considering the business they were in. Michael wouldn't have been able to keep the secret and hiding it from him and his inherent nosiness had not been easy.

"They're good. From what I understand they are adopting a puppy, and David's son, Hank, is living with them full-time now. So technically, I have a grandson." Debbie said, not at all happy with the last part of the sentence. As far as she was concerned, Hank Cameron was an entitled little shit who thought he was better than everyone, including her son.

"Well I wish Michael much success and happiness. He's finally gotten the family he'd always wanted." Brian winced at the last part of his sentence but Debbie waved him off.

"It's no big deal, Brian. Considering my lifestyle as head of the organization, and my life as a hitwoman, it's good that he's found peace. This was a part of my life that I could never share with him, you know that."

Brian nodded and decided to change the subject. "So what brings you by today? A quick job across town?"

"Debbie can I get you some coffee or anything?" Cynthia asked. She knew for Debbie to make a trip down to the Kinnetik offices there was something afoot and it was big. The queen never left her throne without a good reason.

"I'll take a coffee, Cynthia. You know how I like it but I also need a little time with Brian alone."

Cynthia nodded. "I figured as much. Would you like me to bring your coffee before or after you talk with Brian?"

"After, Cyn, since I have a feeling I'm going to need the pick me up after this conversation." Debbie smiled at the young woman. She always liked Cynthia-- a woman as serious and loving of Brian as she herself was. Between the two of them, they kept the tall domineering brunet's head on straight.

Brian watched as Cynthia closed the door behind herself and resettled himself in his chair. Silence reigned in the office as he watched Debbie get her thoughts together. After a time of watching her fidget-- something Debbie was not known for-- Brian gave up the pretense of patience and got to the point. "What is it this time?"

It was what Debbie needed apparently to get her talking. "There's a contract up for grabs that will expand us internationally, Brian. The contract is still funded by the government BUT..."

"But?" Brian had a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to like what was coming. He was right.

"It's worth forty-five million. There's another faction making a play for the contract as well."

"Okay. So what does this have to do with me?"

"The other company also contains one of the best in the business, Brian. There are only two of you at the top, so that means ONE of you will have to go in order for us to win this contract."

"And? Killing the competition has never been a problem for me, Debbie."

Debbie worried her lower lip, trying to figure out a way to say what she had to without seeming cold or indifferent to the decision Brian would have to make. "Ordinarily, I would agree with you, Son, but this is a delicate matter-- one I'm not so sure you're prepared to deal with."

"If you're talking about Justin, I'm pretty sure that we could use the time away from each other. We're.. we are... having a miscommunication issue. Well it's more like a non-communication issue lately. His work with JT Designs and my work with Kinnetik and ‘the Company' are putting a strain where there shouldn't be one."

Debbie closed her eyes. He doesn't know. After all these fucking years, he doesn't KNOW! And I... "Brian, there is more to the situation with Justin than you think, know, or will be able to understand."

"What the hell are you talking about, Debbie?" Brian rose briskly out of his chair, almost knocking it down. Pouring himself a much needed glass of Beam he continued. "Are you saying I don't know my own fucking husband? That he's having a fucking affair on me?" Brian gave voice to the fear that had been riding him since they left the therapist that afternoon.

Debbie looked at him torn between amusement at his thought and despair at having to reveal the truth. She took a deep cleansing breath before plowing ahead. "Your husband is NOT cheating on you Brian unless it's with his job. But the same could be said of you since you're both in the same line of work."

"No we aren't. He works as a Graphic Designer and Artist while I own and operate one of the most successful Advertising Agencies in the country and am a contract killer."

"So is he," Debbie said, her voice almost a whisper.

  


**TK**

  


Justin stared at his mother in real fucking shock. "Did you just say that I should kill my husband? Mother, are you crazy? What kind of drugs have you been taking? Perhaps you've been in the business too long and have lost your grip on reality. There's NO WAY I'm killing Brian!"

"But you have to, Sweetheart. First, he's been lying to you for the last eight years..."

"And I've been lying to him," Justin countered."

"Darling, that's different. In addition to that, I know he's fucked other people."

"So have I... for the job... We have an open-marriage for this purpose especially since we've had to be apart months at a time. An affair involves emotions; fucking doesn't. Next..." Justin said agitated that she would even bring THAT up. It bothered him sometimes but not enough to be unfair to Brian or himself.

"Well I mean...really, Justin, what's the big deal? I killed your father and couldn't have been happier with how that turned out."

Justin closed his eyes, shaking his head at how matter-of-fact his mother was, talking about having shot Craig Taylor right between the eyes while having sex with him. The image of her shooting him he could stomach but the rest....EWW... "Look Mom, you killing Craig was a whole different set of circumstances. I happen to LOVE my husband VERY much. Yes, things are difficult right now but...I mean...they'll get better right?" He said the last more for himself than her benefit.

"Well, Sweetheart, I should warn you that there's a very small window here. Either you get him to back down or.."

"Or what, mom? You'll turn me into a widower?"

Jennifer smiled but her eyes were cold. "That's exactly what I'm saying Justin. I told you when you got married that if it EVER came down to a choice between love and loyalty to the business, loyalty should be your top priority. True, none of us could have seen this coming but now that it's here, you have to honor your assurances that nothing would get in the way of business and that includes your marriage." She picked up her purse and began heading out of the door to his office. "You have a week, Justin. After that, I handle this my way."

Justin sat down heavily in his chair, emotionally exhausted once again, but it was so much worse. This time, not only was his marriage riding on his decision but also their lives. He'd wondered earlier how he would live without Brian...and now it looked like he was about to find out.

  


**TK**

  


Brian stopped short, unsure if he heard her aright. "What did you just say, Deb?"

Debbie cleared her throat and said strongly, "So is he. Justin Taylor, otherwise known as Justin Kinney, is on the same level when it comes to dispatching undesirables as you are. Do you remember the Johnson and also the Stockwell jobs eight years ago."

Brian nodded still in shock. "Yeah. The body count at Harrington Johnson's house party gone wrong was twenty-three dead. Stockwell was offed the same night as I did the Hobbs job and there were eight dead including Christopher Hobbs. Are you telling me that..."

"Justin was the hitman for all of them."

Brian exploded. "What the FUCK?! I married a FUCKING KILLER?"

Debbie snickered. "So DID he."

Any other time, Brian would have found the irony humorous but not just then. "I'll kill him," he said darkly.

Debbie perked right up. "That's exactly what you will do, Brian."

Brian shook his head. "I meant that figuratively. There's no fucking way I can... Oh my God, are you fucking NUTS? There's NO WAY I'm killing Justin."

"Well you may NOT have a choice, unless you can get him to see reason and back off the contract. Although, from what I know about his boss that may be impossible. Jennifer Taylor is NOT a woman one would want to cross."

"The hell you say, "Brian gasped. "My mother-in-law is a fucking contract killer too?!"

"She was my competition back when I was doing jobs many years ago although I didn't know it. I doubt she knew either since our code names were about as far from our real names as one could get," Debbie said lost momentarily in her memories of the good old days. "Listen Kiddo, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I've already spoken to the client and unless we can rid ourselves of the Taylor faction in a week, this contract is going to go bye-bye. I'm not about to let that happen."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Deb?"

"It means that you have six days to convince your ‘loving' husband to get his mom to reconsider and let us have the contract. If you can't or are unwilling to contain the threat yourself, I'll send someone without the emotional ties to get the job done."

"But you love Justin, Deb. Why would you want me to kill him or have anyone else do it for that matter?" Brian was angry and hurt at listening to Deb speak so matter-of-factly at the thought of killing, who he thought of--up until that moment-- as his innocent husband.

Debbie shook her head sadly. " Oh Brian, honey, when will you ever learn? Love has no place in business, this or any other, but especially THIS one." And with that parting comment, Debbie left Brian's office leaving him to ponder his big decision.    

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=81>  



	3. LOVE COMES DOWN TO THIS by Nichelle Wellesly

  
MR. AND MR. TAYLOR-KINNEY by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;  
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";  
}  
\-->

  
[MR. AND MR. TAYLOR-KINNEY](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=81) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

**_After eight years of marriage, The Taylor-Kinneys are about to find out they really DON'T KNOW each other at all. Danger, Intrigue and at the bottom of it all the TRUTH. Loosely based on Mr. and Mrs. Smith, WELCOME to Assassination Nation!_ **

**_***THE STORY IS NOW COMPLETE***_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169) Characters:  Ben Bruckner, Brian Kinney, Carl Horvath, Daphne Chanders, David Cameron, Debbie Novotny, Emmett Honeycutt, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Michael Novotny, Ted Schmidt, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Dave, Minor Character Death, Violence  
Genres:  Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  10 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 69391 Read: 2696  
Published: May 05, 2016 Updated: Feb 23, 2017 

Chapter 3- LOVE COMES DOWN TO THISâ¦. by Nichelle Wellesly

 

 

It was just past dark when Brian drove down the winding road leading to the house Justin had christened Britin-- a mixture if their names, filled with hope and faith and dare he say it, love. It was perfect in its beauty, a sweeping Victorian home with a majestic landscape as far as the eye could see. The hills and valleys surrounding the estate had reminded Brian of the way his lips felt as they kissed Justin's body and the clear water in the lake reminded Brian of Justin's guileless eyes. But it had all been a lie. Or had it?

Brian pulled into the driveway, pressing the garage door opener and noticing that he'd actually beat Justin home for a change. That was also a new occurrence within their relationship. Justin had always been the one to arrive home before Brian and would have started dinner which is why seven was considered the magic hour within their house. It was a time when they would catch up on each other's lives, ending the night in front of the fireplace fucking or fucking anywhere else the spirit moved them. Brian missed those days most of all.

The house was in complete darkness by the time he'd reached the entrance of the mudroom off to the side of the kitchen. Since they had renovated, it was an open floor plan with no walls separating any space all the way to the front door. He walked into the living room area, looking around but something was...off. The whoosh of air sounded just before Brian felt the stinging pain within his back.

The hits kept coming even as Brian made to block them but they were fucking fast. Before he knew it, he felt his feet leave the ground and heard the crash of the coffee table beneath him. Gathering his bearings, he looked up into the angry pools of blue belonging to his husband.

 

"Get the fuck up," Justin yelled. "Dirty motherfucker. You've been lying to me for eight years."

Brian stood to his feet, letting his own anger spew forth. "I'm not the only one in this marriage that has secrets do I?" Brian drew back his fist and landed a solid right hook to Justin's side. And then the fight was really on.

 

Amid hurled insults, lightning fast movements, furious flying kicks and thrown furniture, Brian and Justin fought hard to one-up each other. Brian couldn't help but be impressed by how many times Justin had gotten the drop on him; it was as if Justin was weightless, moving on top of furniture, flipping every which way before Brian even noticed he was standing in front of him until there was searing pain to some other part of his anatomy. His lithe blond was agile and flexible, leaning and bending in ways that Brian would have thought impossible had he not been the recipient of the resulting pain in his person. But Brian wasn't a slouch either. He'd gotten the best of Justin using good old fashioned, city-boy-in-a-barroom brawl tactics-- a metal chair to the back here, throwing Justin into the nearest wall there and a good old fashion right hook or a left uppercut when warranted. Then came the guns. Brian learned just how accomplished at bullet bending Justin was.

The blond stood on the stairs throwing his arm as if launching a curveball during a pitch and squeezed the trigger at the same time. Brian reasoned that if Justin had really wanted to kill him, he could have done so at any moment. So drawing his own weapon, Brian began launching shots to stop the bullets aiming for him midair. To the average observer, this may have caused fear and trembling but to Brian and Justin...not so much. They kept at it, coming together again for hand-to-hand combat once the guns they were holding were out of bullets. Brian chased Justin down the long space nearly catching him until Justin jumped onto the kitchen counter spinning fast and leveling the taller man with a roundhouse kick to the jaw.

Justin's first inclination was to go to him and make sure that Brian was alright but then he remembered what he'd just heard that afternoon and became pissed off all over again. He backflipped off of the counter, landing on his feet near Brian's head.

 

"Give it up, old man."

"Fuck....you," Brian countered slightly out of breath and still reeling from the fact that he was not only in pain but literally trapped in an episode of domestic violence he'd only seen on ‘Cops'-- one he NEVER could have guessed would be the case with Justin. HIS Justin. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"That depends," Justin answered his voice harder than Brian had ever heard it.

"On what?"

Justin softened his tone. "On whether I can trust you to tell me the truth."

"I've never lied to you, Justin," Brian said quietly.

 

Justin was silent as he thought back over the years they had been together. No Brian hadn't lied; neither had he, but they didn't exactly ask the RIGHT questions either. He extended his hand downward to help Brian up but Brian had other ideas. He yanked Justin's hand so that the blond would lose his balance. Justin yelped as he fell on top of Brian's bruised body.

Brian ‘oomphed' under the impact of Justin's weight but it didn't last long. Brian reached up forcing Justin's lips closer to his. They kissed hungrily and passionately; endlessly and tirelessly, the idea of losing each other taking over any and all anger they felt in that moment. Justin tore off whatever clothing of Brian's that  wasn't already in tatters, as Brian did the same to him. The moment they were naked, each wasted no time getting to the business of making the most of the opportunity or the fact that death-- or damn near it-- gave them twin stiffies. Justin reached into his pocket for the ever present lube and condom, something Brian had taught him to have handy long ago. Rolling the condom down Brian's hardness, he heard his husband moan. Brian had always told him that it felt like Justin was jerking him off whenever he did that. The thought brought a brief smile to his lips as he watched the bejeweled eyes glitter up at him. Justin damn near cried at the look in Brian's eyes-- all of the doubts, fears and repercussions of the last eight years haunting his husband the same way they tormented Justin himself. He lubed up and lowered himself onto Brian's cock, not wasting any precious time waiting for his tight channel to adjust to Brian's girth. It was a way of punishing himself for allowing his job to get the better of him-- of them. Justin set a grueling pace, his anger driving his motions even as Brian's inner turmoil surfaced. Justin could tell that Brian was just as angry and conflicted with the situation as he was. The years of non-communication and disgruntlement causing both men to mate violently.

Brian rolled Justin over onto his back slamming him to the ground even as he slammed his dick to the hilt inside of the blond. Justin lifted his legs wrapping them around Brian's neck squeezing and releasing them, willing to take whatever punishment Brian meted out. A few times he'd heard Brian gagging from Justin having used his legs to cut off his air supply but then the rush of oxygen into Brian somehow caused the desired effect for the man beneath him. Brian pounded Justin's ass in a mix of desire and fury and Justin loved every fucking minute of it. Their orgasm had taken them by surprise just as it had the first time they ever fucked. Capturing Justin's full lips, Brian bit hard causing the younger man to cry out in pain and ecstasy. Justin tightened his legs around Brian's neck again, using erotic asphyxiation as a cresting aid instead of as a viable tool of death as he'd done so many times before with targets. But Brian wasn't a target, he thought, even as the face above him turned red and then blue just as Brian was shooting his load into the condom. Justin released his leg lock on Brian's windpipe just as he gasped for breath, making sure the airway was no longer constricted. Then he allowed himself release between their bodies as Brian continued to usher them both through the gates of euphoria. When they found themselves spent beyond belief, they both knew that it was time for the reckoning they both craved and dreaded.

 

 

"That was fucking hot," Brian said, still gasping for breath.

Justin giggled and Brian couldn't help but chuckle in response. Brian moved to roll off of him but Justin locked his legs around Brian's hips. "Stay," he murmured.

Brian did as Justin asked, understanding Justin's need for closeness after their fight. Although he didn't move out of the space between Justin's legs, he disengaged so that he could tie off the condom before it got lost inside of Justin. He looked down into Justin's eyes once again, reading the thoughts and emotions there. For a while he had been afraid that he'd forgotten how to; Justin was sometimes so unreadable and unpredictable. Admittedly, Justin was always a puzzle that held Brian's interests, but now he was so much MORE than that. "Are you hungry?"

Justin shook his head before answering. "No."

"Have you eaten today?"

Justin shrugged. "I haven't had much of an appetite. You?"

"The same. Look Justin, I'm..."

"It's bullshit, Brian. Don't start lying to me now when you never have," Justin said.

"A lie is STILL a lie Justin, even if it's by omission."

"I know but..."

"What?"

"I...I ..."

"Spit it out, Justin. We have to talk about this."

Justin closed his eyes, once again fighting the offending objects dancing behind his closed eyelids. When he opened them, he knew that he hadn't done a good job. He could feel the moisture threatening to spill out. "I have a week, Brian."

"Six days," Brian said and smiled slightly although he found nothing remotely humorous in the situation. "It all comes down to this huh?"

Justin swallowed hard. "I guess it does. But I don't want it to."

"Neither do I but what other choice do we have? I would rather you die by my hand than someone else's. I'd be merciful at least."

Justin couldn't stop the chuckle. "I think that's the most romantic thing you've said to me in eight years."

Brian rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the smile forming. "Talking about your death to you means romance? Whatever happened to a fucking Hallmark card?"

The both of them laughed hard until Justin sobered. "Brian, what do you think would happen if neither of us gives an inch to what WE want? Neither mother or ... who is your boss anyway?"

Brian was reluctant to tell him but the fact that Jennifer Taylor was HIS boss was still a shock. "It's Debbie."

"No fucking way. Deb...the DEB is your boss and she ordered you to KILL me? Why?"

Brian sighed. "You know why, Sunshine. We're the best out there. It's ironic don't you think? The two best assassins in the business just happen to be fucking married. If not for this forty-five million dollar contract, you wouldn't even have been on Deb's radar."

"And you wouldn't have been on mother's either. So how about we force them to join up?"

"You think they would go for that? You can't be THAT naive."

"I'm not...just hopeful. I don't want to have to make a choice between you and my job; I don't think you want to make that decision either."

"I don't and I won't."

Justin nodded. "So with that being said, mom and Deb will have only three options: either send someone else to kill us, accept OUR resignation or..."

"Join companies," Brian finished for him. "It's a long shot. Did you know that they used to be each other's competition when they were doing the hits instead of running the companies?"

"Mom always mentioned a woman named Raven, but I NEVER in a million years thought it could have been Deb. Mom's code name was what else but Wasp."

Brian laughed. "It suits her even now. All that country club upbringing is sure to come in handy in the hotel business."

"Yeah. My father found out how badly crossing her could sting the hard way."

"I thought you told me he died of a heart attack," Brian said puzzled.

"Not exactly. My mom shot him in the head while riding him." Brian was at once repulsed and strangely turned on by that. And he HATED the idea of his mother-in-law having sex...at all. He shivered as Justin laughed. "I know."

"I think my respect for Jennifer just flew up quite a few notches, but now I'm also scared of that inner bitch she keeps hidden away from the rest of the world. Damn, she's fucking COLD."

"Where do you think I got it from?" Justin asked. It was a sobering thought.

"You wouldn't..." Brian couldn't bear to finish the thought opting just to swallow hard instead.

"How about we never find out. Besides we have work to do."

Brian nodded happy to let the subject of ‘killing husbands while fucking' go. The little blond Taylors were a fucking deadly duo, one he wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of. "I think we need to take an inventory of whatever we have in the house. You know they're going to come for us even after we put this proposal out there."

"Yeah I know. My people will be trying to kill you and vice versa. Fucking women...why can't they just be reasonable?"

"Hey that's our moms you're talking about," Brian said chuckling. "They won't be so quick to yield the years of holding power over the men in their lives. And for better or worse they've earned their positions. If it were you or I, we wouldn't be so quick to give up control either."

"So now after trying to kill me, you want to employ fucking Jedi mind tricks? Okay Master Yoda, what do you suggest we do after we see what we have here in the house?"

"Go shopping of course. We can never have too many guns. How many have you trained to follow up under you?"

Justin thought about it for a moment. "At least fifty new recruits even while traveling for JT but there is one who my mother favors."

"Same here. I know that eventually Deb is going to send Melanie after me. She's a lot like you-- short, small, agile and fucking brutal."

"Lindsey is more like you and a weapons expert." Justin sighed heavily. "I think it's time for me to become Master Yoda and teach you the real secrets of the Jedi young Luke."

Brian laughed. "No more fucking Star Wars for you. But seriously, I think it's worth a shot of me learning some things. All that Tai-Chi and yoga bullshit you engage in seems to be worth a whole lot more than my ass bargained for."

"You can definitely work on your flexibility and it will be a real challenge to train you in five days. I suppose you'll have to show me the art of street fighting too. And we need to find another place to live."

"Why? I thought you liked it here?"

"I do, but that's just it. I don't want our home fucked up while we try to reason with the moms. They know where we live and here at Britin we're sitting ducks. The people who they send aren't going to give a fuck about this place; they'd be willing to blow it up. I won't have them in my house that way."

Brian thought about what Justin said. He was right that whoever the moms would send would take one look at this place and itch to burn it to the ground out of sheer malice and jealousy. Their home was elegant and definitely something to be envied even if the two of them just fucked up the furnishings. But it was theirs and no one should be allowed to come in and pull shit without getting the shit kicked out of them. "I have an idea. Who do you have within the agency that you trust implicitly?"

Justin furrowed his brow thinking. "Emmett and Daphne. Both are trained."

"Daphne is..." Brian closed his eyes, absorbing the surprises that his husband just kept bestowing on him. He shook his head, trying to picture Daphne as a cold-blooded killer. "I thought she was just your assistant."

Justin laughed. "Don't tell me that Cynthia is JUST your assistant. Knowing what I know now, I know THAT would be the biggest untruth yet. Believe it or not, Daphne is MY number two. I'm still deadly but she's just under me in skill. She works in the office mostly because she chooses to. Mom's been trying to get her to go out for years."

"It's the same with Cyn," Brian confirmed. "But how does Emmett fit into all of this?"

"Em's the cleaner, but he also helped train me. I'm better, but he's damned good."

Brian had trouble imagining the tall queen as anything but immaculately groomed and mild mannered. The fact that the tall swish stick was able to kill without thought or remorse was almost as troubling as Jennifer Taylor doing it. Brian pulled his thoughts together. "Okay so now we have some semblance of a plan. Let's put Em, Daph, Cyn and Ted to work and see what they come up with in the next few days."

"Ted? Accountant, head-in-the-clouds, never could kill a fucking fly Ted? You've got to be shitting me, Brian."

Brian laughed. "Now you understand my reaction to Emmett. Ted is almost as deadly as Cynthia but not quite. He's our cleaner."

"Fuck! We do have some weird teams, don't we?"

"Yeah we do, but for what we're facing, they're perfect for helping us fly under the radar."

 

With that thought in mind, Brian and Justin got up, showered, and got to the business of protecting each other from ‘Assassination Nation.' Hours later, Brian and Justin worked on building up a healthy appetite-- both in the kitchen and of course in the bedroom.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=81>  



	4. LOVE EXCITING AND NEW....and EXPENSIVE as HELL!!! by Nichelle Wellesly

  
MR. AND MR. TAYLOR-KINNEY by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;  
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";  
}  
\-->

  
[MR. AND MR. TAYLOR-KINNEY](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=81) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

**_After eight years of marriage, The Taylor-Kinneys are about to find out they really DON'T KNOW each other at all. Danger, Intrigue and at the bottom of it all the TRUTH. Loosely based on Mr. and Mrs. Smith, WELCOME to Assassination Nation!_ **

**_***THE STORY IS NOW COMPLETE***_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169) Characters:  Ben Bruckner, Brian Kinney, Carl Horvath, Daphne Chanders, David Cameron, Debbie Novotny, Emmett Honeycutt, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Michael Novotny, Ted Schmidt, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Dave, Minor Character Death, Violence  
Genres:  Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  10 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 69391 Read: 2696  
Published: May 05, 2016 Updated: Feb 23, 2017 

Chapter 4- LOVE, EXCITING AND NEWâ¦.and EXPENSIVE as HELL!! by Nichelle Wellesly

 

 

**_CHAPTER FOUR- LOVE, EXCITING AND NEW....and EXPENSIVE as HELL!!_ **

 

After taking inventory the night before and the resulting bouts of lovemaking.... and good old fashioned fucking, they tallied up the firepower they had between them. Three hundred and eleven Desert Eagles of which 211 belonged solely to Justin, 132 knives and switchblades all belonging to Brian, 2 eight-inch short-swords belonging to Justin along with his pin and slim knife set which also doubled as lockpicks when warranted and 50 shotguns-- 25 apiece. The following morning it all again to make sure there weren't any miscalculations between the two of them. To say that Brian was surprised would be the understatement of the century. And it didn't even include the BDSM paraphernalia,  ALL that belonged to Justin. He looked again at his seemingly innocent-looking husband and wondered not for the first time, how much else could he NOT have known.

What surprised Brian the most was Justin's resourcefulness and dedication to keeping his other life separate from Brian. Half of the hiding places for all their weapons, he would have never thought of. Sure he used the most basic places of the garage, the basement, the attic and his office but Justin had been more creative. Who the fuck has an electronic pulley to come up OUT of the fucking oven? Justin, THAT'S who. Brian snickered at the thought. And that was just ONE place, Brian had been surprised about. Behind the fridge, the inner chamber of the microwave scared the fuck out of him but the fact remained that Justin had made use of every major appliance in their house (including under the coffeemaker) in the most unique ways to cover up his other profession. He even had some things stored in what was deemed their panic room. Looking over at Justin, who appeared to be deep in thought, he was surprised by Justin's declaration.

 

"We need to go shopping," Justin said, still looking at the bounty spread across the living room floor. "There's no way we have enough."

Brian scoffed at his husband's assessment. "Justin if we get much more we'll be rivaling the U.S. Armed Forces in weaponry." He shook his head. "I suggest we leave this here for now and take a shower. Maybe we can come up with another reasonable solution by the time we're finished."

 

Brian moved toward the bathroom all the while hearing what Justin's thoughts about him being ‘reasonable' were. He chuckled at the colorful language spewing forth even as they entered the luxurious space from the hallway entrance. Brian held the glass door open for him as Justin stomped past him to adjust the water temperature. When he joined the blond, he outright laughed as he turned Justin around to face him.

 

"What exactly is the problem this time, Sunshine?"

"Oh I have no idea, except that there are lunatics that WE trained about to descend on us with orders given from the lunatics that raised us."

"And you don't think that we have enough between us? Have you forgotten that we have our own brand of crazy people helping us as well?"

"Of course I didn't forget," Justin snapped.

Brian sighed. He understood Justin's anxiety better than anyone could. After all he'd found out just how good Justin was at his job the previous night. Brian stretched his back in remembrance of the fight and the make-up sessions following. He reached out to wrap one solid arm around his husband and used the other hand to pull Justin's bent head upward to look him into his eyes. "Stop worrying, Justin. Don't borrow trouble. Let's just take one thing at a time. We're already doing the most we can to protect ourselves."

It was Justin's turn to sigh then. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. Not now."

 

Brian pulled him close. He was never one to vocalize his feelings unless he was trapped in some rare lesbianic brainwashing moment, but he couldn't help but be touched that even after all the emotional distance between he and Justin for the past few years, his husband was still willing to fight for him...for them. Brian used his head pushing Justin's back and capturing the plush lips he'd kissed millions times before- yet it always felt like the first time. His hands roamed the slick lithe body hoping with everything he had that the words he couldn't seem to say would be understood by the man before him. It must have worked because Justin had somehow switched their positions where he was the one flush against the wall, allowing Brian to press fully against him.

What was once sweet and tender became passionate, the kiss ever changing between their hot mouths. Justin arched his back off the wall, trying his best to crawl into Brian's soaking wet body. Brian was taking Justin's air but giving him his as the kiss turned even more frantic by the second. He was surprised to feel a gooey cool substance on his head even as he pressed closer into Brian's body.

 

"I know it's been awhile, Justin, but I think I can still turn you into a slut," Brian whispered huskily into his blond husband's ear, even as he massaged the almond-scented shampoo into Justin's scalp.

 

The little moans and whimpers coming from Justin began to enflame him. He watched as Justin's eyes closed of their own volition and continued to watch as Justin's teeth rapaciously and repeatedly caught at his full bottom lip while Brian continued his ministrations. Brian bent his head, stroking his tongue over the abused appendage, demanding entrance into Justin's mouth, moaning his own pleasure when his tongue found its mate and began to duel. The kiss turned incendiary when Justin moved his hands to tangle themselves in Brian's wet locks. Brian spun them quickly to rinse the soap from Justin's hair, never releasing his lips in the process. Justin lifted one muscled leg to hold Brian as close to him as possible even while jumping up to settle the other leg around Brian's slender hip. As Brian moved to palm Justin's ample ass, he tried to remember the last time they had showered together. Three years. Three fucking years of solitary showers. I must have been fucking crazy. With that thought, Brian moved in the direction of the nearest spray pinning Justin's pliant body to the wall.

Justin's legs wrapped even tighter around Brian's body. It felt like forever since they had showered together. There was always some reason NOT to. They were either arguing, not speaking at all or had early morning meetings. No wonder things went to hell...fast. They used to start each morning off with sex, mutual blow jobs in the shower and then more sex before using the water for its intended purpose. He missed the closeness with Brian he used to feel when washing his husband, missed Brian shampooing his hair and preparing Justin to face another day. If Brian knew he was thinking that, the brunet might have called him a sentimental fool but judging by the way Brian was tonguing him, Justin began to suspect that the brunet was having the same epiphanies.

Justin gasped when he felt one of Brian's fingers enter him. From his position on the wall, he could feel every ridge on the long digit more keenly as it slowly waded in and out of his hole. After several moments of adjusting to the dexterous intruder, another joined the first causing Justin to cry out. He began to ride those fingers digging into him, enjoying the feeling of them every time they swiped at his sweet spot.

 

"Fuck Brian...I'm...I'm,"

"Not yet, Justin. Hold it until I get my dick inside you," Brian commanded.

Justin panted out his response. "Then fucking FUCK me already. Stop fucking playing or I'll..."

 

Brian chose that moment to enter Justin impaling him fully on his engorged cock. He almost laughed at the look of surprise on Justin's face when he realized that as Brian was preparing him, he was also preparing himself with a condom for penetration. Brian looked into the hooded eyes of his lover-- the man who was once his best friend-- and wanted nothing more than to get back what they used to be. He began to move inside Justin rhythmically,  drawing gasps, groans and grunts from his little blond burden. Justin released his arms from around Brian's neck, latching them onto the glass shower wall behind him. Using his weight for leverage, Justin began to shift and move himself over Brian. Brian moaned at the sight and impact of Justin's compact little body pushing Brian and matching him thrust for thrust. The hot water rained on them from all directions multiplying the heat and stimulation for both men. Brian increased his pace, feeling his orgasm barreling down on him and the answering ripples assailing him from within Justin's sweet ass. The shorter man moans got even louder as Brian continued to drive into him, nearly slamming the lithe body into the glass wall holding him up.

 

"Oh...my...Bri....Brian please..."

"Look at me, Justin," Brian growled staving off his own culmination until Justin did as he said.

 

Hazel met blue and all the things each of them couldn't say to each other came to the surface in that moment and with it, an entirely new resolve to preserve and rebuild what they had. Brian rocked more forcefully into Justin. Justin took the impact and gave it back. Brian grunted his satisfaction. For several long minutes the push and pull of sexual congress was their only conversation-- one they had had many times and one that was certainly needed then. Honesty, openness and love shone through even as they stared at each other. Justin rode Brian to completion, allowing one arm to drape around Brian and bring him in for a heated kiss. It was that action that pushed Brian over the edge, his climax so strong it nearly weakened his knees. Only the remembrance of who he carried kept him standing upright. He would not hurt Justin, even in this.

As they finished and cleaned up, they remained silent. They stepped out of the shower, toweling each other off, communicating with looks and subtle touches; the need and use of words again unnecessary in the grand scheme of their lives in that moment until...

 

"Did you hear that?" Justin froze as he was pulling on his sweatpants.

 

Brian did the same listening intently at the creaking of the stairs. Without thought Justin pushed the stopper on his bathroom sink. Brian's eyes widened as part of the vanity in the bathroom disappeared to reveal a vault with four Desert Eagles displayed prominently-- two gold and two silver.

 

"What the fuck?" Brian asked, eyes wide and pointing.

"Oops. I sort of forgot about these," Justin said as he grabbed the two silver handled ones, checking the mags on both to make sure they were loaded.

"I sort of forgot about these," Brian said mockingly as he grabbed the two remaining guns, his actions mirroring Justin's.

"Can't we just be grateful for my faulty memory right now? There's someone in our fucking house," Justin stage-whispered.

"No shit, Sherlock. But we WILL discuss your penchant for forgetting important things like this. You've gotta be too young even for the early onset of Alzheimer's."

"Not really, Brian but..."

"Can we save the PSAs for a time when we're not about to have our asses blown off?"

 

Justin chuckled as he and Brian exited the bathroom. On bare feet silent as they trod across the hardwood floor of their bedroom taking care not to step on any of the creaking floorboards within the old house. Justin entered the wardrobe and grabbed his ‘Too busy to fcuk' t-shirt. Donning it hurriedly, he tossed the other to Brian whose shirt said ‘Breakfast Included' and he did the same. The shirt exposed Brian's midriff since it was clearly Justin's. The blond giggled earning him a warning glance from Brian.

They went back into mode as they exited the room, checking left and then right for the intruder. It was then Justin heard the slight giggle from above him and knew who was in his house. Sitting on one of the beams across the ceiling was Daphne.

 

"Aren't you boys so cute this morning. I thought I would surprise both of you," she said as she let her feet dangle from her perch.

"You weren't due here until ten. Why are you in my..." Justin received a tap on his shoulder from Brian and a subtle clearing of his throat. Justin narrowed his eyes at Brian as he continued to speak. "OUR house. Why are you in our house at eight-thirty in the fucking morning."

Daphne jumped down to land on her feet in front of Justin. "I thought you guys should know what is going on at headquarters this morning."

"And?" Brian asked, still in shock at the little assassin before him. It was tough imagining someone as young and congenial as Daphne Chanders being able to kill a mouse much less a person.

"Emmett is on his way so we might as well wait. Brian you should call your people too."

Brian nodded his head but as he picked up his cell phone to place the call, the doorbell rung.

"That's probably Em. Daphne and I will get it while you make your calls."

 

Justin and Daphne hurried down the stairs, Brian hot on their heels even as he had the phone up to his ear. When they opened the door, it was Emmett with his guns drawn. There were four pointing back at him as well. Daphne and Justin stood there in shock to see Cynthia and Ted with their guns turned on Emmett. Brian was equally shocked at the scene before him. Prior to this precarious situation Brian and Justin found themselves in, they were all friends with no knowledge of each others' lives. Now the three of them looked like they were ready to kill each other.

 

"Put your fucking guns down, the lot of you," Brian demanded, drawing all eyes to him.

Emmett looked at Justin and Daphne for confirmation. "It's okay, Em. They're here for the same reason you are," Justin confirmed, going over to stand beside Brian.

Emmett breathed a sigh of relief and did as Justin said. Tucking away his firearms he said, "Well that's a relief to know. I would have hate to have shot them without all the facts. So what exactly are the facts?"

"Come in and we'll explain why we needed you three here this morning. Anyone want coffee?" Justin asked as he moved toward the kitchen. Their bounty of weapons was still lying on the living room floor. Cynthia commented on it.

"What the fuck did you guys do? Rob the sporting goods store?"

"Nope. This is all Brian and I have between us. I don't think it's enough but Brian says it is."

Ted ever the accountant said, "There must be over three-hundred guns here."

Brian smiled. "Three-hundred and eleven without the shotguns or the Eagles Justin and I have on us right now. Justin's a regular ‘Dirty fucking Harry.'"

"Who?" Justin asked truly puzzled by the comparison to someone who is dirty named Harry. Daphne wore the same look of confusion causing the older adults to laugh.

"It's an old Eastwood character," Brian said.

Justin shook his head. "Oh okay...must be an OLD Clint Eastwood movie then." He and Daphne snickered at the emphasis on the word ‘old' knowing how Brian felt about the age difference between he and Justin.

For once Brian didn't rise to the bait although he did smack Justin on his firm ass. He turned to Ted and Cynthia. "I know why Daphne and Emmett are here so early but what about you two? I tried to reach you just before we opened the door."

Justin handed the fresh-brewed coffees to all the occupants just before settling on the sofa in the living room with Brian. He curled his legs under him and leaned into the brunet, giving a quick kiss for reassurance that they were doing the right thing. "Daph, maybe you better tell us what's going on at JT this morning."

Daphne nodded before she began. "Your mom received a call this morning from someone named Raven. The argument was loud and about the current contract proposal. I don't know how this Raven knew about it but... let's just say that I now know why they gave your mother the name Wasp. I don't think I've ever heard two women as verbally vicious as those two were."

"Shit! I knew those dames were going to be fucking trouble," Brian said as he got up to start pacing. "Why can't they just be reasonable?"

Cynthia chimed in. "That's the reason we came over so early too. I'd never heard Debbie so angry. It's like they couldn't insult one another or blame each other enough for the situation that you two are in. Debbie insulted Wasp's inability to keep tabs on her boy and Jenn insulted Debbie for raising a pansy who she couldn't trust with her own business which is why she has Brian." Cynthia nodded at the group of incredulous stares focused on her. "Yeah...it got THAT nasty."

Daphne added to the conversation again. "That's when both women said that one of you HAS to die and they were sending people out immediately."

"WHAT?!" Brian and Justin said in unison. Both Justin and Brian's cell phones chose that exact moment to ring. Neither made a move to answer the offending objects; both knowing who was calling.

"We have to get out of here. TODAY," Justin said, already thinking ahead to what his mother's next move was.

Brian was in total agreement but... "Justin, we haven't even looked at a place online or spoken to Emmett who you said was a genius at this sort of thing."

"Aww Baby. That's sweet of you," Emmett gushed earning him a hard look from Brian.

"You think we can save the sentimental drivel for when we figure out what the fuck we're doing?"

"No need to get testy Mr. Taylor-Kinney," Emmett said. "I think I might know the perfect place for you to hide out."

"Where?" Justin asked. He was hoping that Emmett had a spare property that no one knew about. Because of his mother's ties in the hotel industry, sometimes it often extended to Real Estate especially when there was a corporation involved.

"You guys can stay with me," Emmett said cheerfully.

"Wrong Honeycutt," Brian said immediately.

"Why? What's wrong with my place? And don't call me Honeycutt." Emmett narrowed his blue eyes at Brian and pouted.

Brian turned to Justin. "See that look there? THAT is why I have trouble believing he's as good as you say."

Justin rolled his eyes at his husband before addressing Emmett. "It's not that there's anything wrong with your place, Em. It's lovely. And we would want to keep it that way," Justin soothed the tall queen.

"Right, Emmy-Lou. The people coming after us are all LIKE us, which means they aren't careful with other people's things. All that will matter is getting to Justin or I, or BOTH at the same time. No, what we need is someplace expendable."

"Brian, I will NOT live in a dump if that's what you're thinking. We don't know how long we will have to be away from Britin but I WILL NOT live in some hole in the wall without a couch and a barely there kitchen. It won't be safe for us to order takeout so I'll be cooking mostly. I won't do that in a fucking roach motel," Justin said, meaning every single word.

"I'm not saying that we have to live among the vermin, Sunshine. But I am suggesting we be practical in purchasing a place. Once this is over, we aren't going to be living there so what difference does it really make?"

"It makes a difference to me, Brian. I know we won't be entertaining the kind of company that won't try to kill us, but as long as we're there, we might as well be comfortable too."

 

Brian sighed. He could very well understand Justin's point especially because he was a known neat-freak and clean-aholic that dated back as far as he could remember. But this was a matter of life and death for them. Brian couldn't see fully furnishing a place only for it to be destroyed in the end. That was why they had chosen to leave Britin.

 

"I think I have the solution," Ted piped up. "There's an empty warehouse loft not far from here. No neighbors. I've been thinking about buying the property myself. It used to be a shed but the former owners of the property decided to turn it into a place where their family could stay whenever they came to visit. It's already fully furnished. The survivors of the couple who used to live there decided that the place held too many painful memories for them and they want to short sell it."

"How bad is it, Theodore? Is it inhabitable?" Brian couldn't see the kids of the couple doing repairs and then wanting to offload it in a short sale if it wasn't run down.

"The place has only been vacant for about eight months; the couple died literally within hours of each other. I could get the realtor on the phone and tell her I want it right away. Since it will be in my name and I have the cash in the account, you could write me a check and therefore Justin's mom won't find out about it."

 

Brian and Justin mulled over the information Ted just gave them. The plan seemed sound enough but Justin still needed some assurances.

 

"What's the realtor's name, Ted?"

"Jackie Newman. I've worked with her before. She helped us get the building for Kinnetik and even before that, my condo."

"I know she knows my mother. Are you sure we can trust her?"

"At this point, Justin, what do we have to lose? Either they find us or they don't. We won't go looking for the trouble but we can't avoid it either," Brian said. He moved back to the couch where the blond sat, playing with his lukewarm cup of coffee. "I say we take the chance. We still have to try to negotiate with the moms but it's obvious we can't do it from here."

Justin looked into the sparkling, steady, hazel eyes. He really wanted to believe that this was the best move for them. "Alright," he whispered. "We'll do it, Brian. But I still think we need to go shopping and we don't have any time to waste arguing about it. I've seen the wisdom in your argument, don't you think it's time to see the same in mine?"

Brian looked at Justin and saw the seriousness in the young man's face. It was true that Justin was well-trained. If he was responsible for training the people in his agency then Brian knew protecting themselves wasn't going to be relegated to simple gun fight. "Alright, if we're going to do this, then let's do it right. First things first. Let's get all of this packed up. Since it's too much to use our normal carrying cases, I think our individual luggage sets will have to do. Mine is in my office at the back of the house and Justin's..."

Justin answered immediately already mentally planning for other eventualities. "Mine is in my studio. My laptop and passport is still in one of the bags so just grab it. Also, Daphne you'll find a file within the safe on the wall. I need you you grab it and any ‘other' contents in there. You know what color the current folder is, right?"

"Purple right?"

"Yeah and although I haven't looked at it yet, I know it contains the information we'll need to bargain with mother and Deb. It also includes the names of our next targets once the deal goes through. As soon as you round that stuff up, put it in the trunk of the your car near the front. My sketchbooks and supplies should be packed with the computer already."

She looked hard at Justin. "Don't you think you can wait to plot out commissions, Justin? This should be at the forefront of your priorities."

"Believe me, Daph, saving Brian's ass is definitely at the utmost top of my to-do list  but he still has to rest sometime in between training. I won't have much time to train him so I will be literally kicking the shit out of him while we go at it. He'll be glad for the respite and I still need to lay the groundwork for the orders we received in the last week."

 

She didn't like it but she knew better to argue with Justin. Both of his jobs played an equal and important role in Justin's existence. She guessed in some small measure, JT Designs was Justin's way making sure he was still alive. The jobs for the ‘company' were often draining and difficult, not to mention outright dangerous. But as long as he could create something, it would maintain his sanity.

 

Brian looked as if he remembered something that he kinda wished he'd forgotten. He schooled his features before speaking again hoping that no one caught his momentary lapse. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Theodore call Jackie. Cyn, I need you to pack up those files on the desk and the computers. Be careful not to dislodge the flash drive. It's downloading information. If the bag is too small, one of us will just have to carry it by hand along with everything else. Justin and I will be right back down after we take care of some last minute packing on our own." After Brian and Justin had given their instructions they turned to head up the stairs before being stopped again by Cynthia blunt question.

"You're not going to fuck are you? Because we really don't have the time," Cynthia asked knowing Brian and Justin's penchant for fucking anytime and anyplace.

Daphne laughed. "Been there and done that already this morning, Cyn. I'm pissed that I missed the show by a minute or five. Could have been the highlight of my young life."

"Hello, we're right here you know?" Justin asked haughtily, his mild annoyance resurfacing at not getting a repeat performance after their shower fuck.

"Yeah well if you two had been on YOUR way upstairs like you were SUPPOSED to be, you wouldn't have heard us talking under your clothes like that," Cynthia said pointedly.

Her tone was stern enough for Brian and Justin to get moving, but not before they rolled their eyes. Emmett who had been snickering at the entire exchange laughed out loud at the end. He had no idea that city-bred Cynthia would even know about the southern and country club innuendo about sex which he hadn't heard in years. It was a refreshing change from the overt references he had grown used to-- not that he minded those either sometimes. Emmett called after them, "You have five minutes otherwise I'm coming up to get you."

"We'll be ready if for no other reason than to keep you OUT of our bedroom," Brian commented.

The last thing they heard was Emmett saying, "Now what the fuck am I supposed to do with this whip?"

 

About an hour later, everything and everyone was moving right on schedule, so the last thing they were expecting was a setback in the form of Michael Novotny.

Daphne moved to answer the door, hand firmly wrapped around her gun. She took a moment to look through the window, noticing a dark-haired short man, smiling. It freaked her out but she kept her features in check. Opening the door halfway, she continued to look him over. At first, she didn't recognize him, but she automatically didn't like him either.

 

Turning on her own country club manners, she asked, "May I help you?"

The rigid formality was not lost on Michael, but figuring he could weedle and charm the unwelcoming woman in front of him he says, "Yeah. I'm looking for Brian Kinney. Is he here? Are you his new housekeeper? I know that the last time I spoke with him, he told me he needed one."

Daphne tightened her hand on her gun behind her. "Do I look like his fucking housekeeper to you?"

Michael gave her a once over as if she was insignificant. Admittedly he'd hung around David, Brian, and his twinkie ex-boyfriend enough to know expensive clothing when he saw them. But then Brian could just pay her very well; he always did have his standards even amongst his employees. "Look, I asked you a question. If Brian finds out that you're keeping his best friend on the doorstep like some common visitor, he's going to be pissed and I won't hesitate to tell him of your inappropriate behavior towards his most favorite guest."

"I don't give a flying fuck WHO you THINK you are. Insult me ONE more time. Go on; I dare you," Daphne was about two seconds away from having Emmett and Teddy do their jobs as cleaners.

Justin saw immediately where this was headed, and no matter how much he would love for Daphne to shoot the little fucker, he couldn't allow it to happen at this moment. They had other, more important things to do. Stepping on the side of the doorway where it was open, Justin said politely to his best friend, "Thanks. I'll take it from here, Daph. You and the others do another sweep to make sure we have everything, okay?" He could see and sense her hesitation, wanting nothing more in that moment than to make good on her threat to take out the idiot in front of her. He was relieved when she belligerently turned on her heel muttering about Brian needing to get new friends. He wholeheartedly agreed with her assessment, specifically in this case. Before Justin had a chance to say anything, Michael was already speaking...again.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? I thought we were well rid of you! Brian is NOT going to like that you're in his house Justin, and that his maid let you in. Where is he?"

 

Justin counted to ten in his mind, trying to calm the distasteful feeling of being in Michael Novotny's presence again. It was never his favorite place to be. He had never been happier when the little bastard was unable to attend his wedding to Brian eight years ago and would have been happy never laying eyes on the annoying little pissant again. Unfortunately fate deemed otherwise.

 

Taking another calming breath for good measure Justin calmly answered. "I could ask you the same question since you are at MY house. What the fuck are you doing here and where is your leash?"

Michael blushed furiously at the reference to David. Both Brian and Justin had nicknamed his husband as Michael's ‘leash' since the Michael couldn't seem NOT to speak his mind whether appropriate or not. "My husband had a meeting, not that it's any of your fucking business."

"Well Michael...MY husband's whereabouts are also NONE of your fucking business as well. I'll be sure to tell him you dropped by."

Justin made to close the door but was stopped by Michael's arm and words. "Listen you little shit..."

"Move your fucking arm before you don't have one," Justin said, his voice deadly calm and just as cold.

Michael looked into Justin's eyes trying to gauge the sincerity in which he was ordered. He wasn't sure how to take Justin's threat but by the look in the now-ice blue eyes, Michael was loathed to find out. "Look, Justin, I just want to talk to Brian. I can't find my mother and I wanted to know when was the last time he'd spoken with her."

"And it didn't dawn on you to treat the people within my house with respect and dignity. For the record, Daphne is NOT a housekeeper; she is my assistant."

Michael laughed mirthlessly. "What could possibly need an assistant for? Everyone knows you live off of Brian's money."

Justin closed his eyes and began the count again before speaking. "It is the same old song and dance with you, isn't it, Michael? And what business is it of yours where and on whom Brian chooses to spend his money? Apparently David hasn't spent enough on you since you still don't have any class or a muzzle. Personally I would prefer the latter because it would mean you would have to shut the fuck up sometimes."  Justin heard a snicker behind him and knew immediately who it belonged to.

"Good one, Sunshine," Brian said as he placed a gentle kiss on his husband's lips. Turning abruptly to Michael, he continued. "Well now that you have offended my guest and my husband, what can I do for you, Michael? As you can see we're very busy here."

Michael took a moment to gauge the activity and voices going on behind the couple. He noticed the mountain of luggage standing tall waiting for the occupants of the house to claim. "Taking a trip? Where are you going? I'm in town for awhile and I was hoping we could hang out."

Justin narrowed his eyes at the unwanted guest. "I thought you said you were worried about not hearing from Deb. But of course this is just like you isn't it, Michael? Like I said, your brand of shit never fucking changes." He looked at Brian, disregarding the man in front of him. "I'll leave you to get rid of him, Brian. We're going to be late if you don't." And with that last statement and a visual warning of the time, Justin left Brian to deal with his ‘former' best friend, although Michael still didn't see it that way.

"So are you going to answer my questions or not?" Michael asked.

 

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose, already feeling a massive headache blossoming behind his closed eyelids. Michael's incessant whining was even thicker and more annoying than Brian remembered. He hadn't been exposed to it going on ten years and he supposed that he was now once again sensitized to it. Prior to him moving in with David, Brian had learned to tune out the annoying high-pitched tenor and brassy quality of Michael's voice. It had become like the notable static when changing a television channel when there was no antenna; just noise with minimum understandable words. Brian hoped the meeting wouldn't last long at all.

 

"Mikey..."

Michael's smile widened. "Mikey...it's been a long time since you called me THAT."

Brian tried again skipping over the nickname he had given the brunet back when they met in high school. Michael no longer fit the description from the Life commercial and hopefully his current eating didn't either. But that wasn't something Brian was prepared or going to examine. "Justin and I have a pressing business matter that requires our full attention. So no, I won't be ‘hanging out' with you while you're in town because I won't be here."

"Business? What business could he possibly have, Brian? You're the successful one, and as usual, he's just along for the ride. He..."

"Michael, listen to me. Are you listening?" Brian asked. When Michael finally cut off his rant, Brian continued speaking low, clear and concise words as if speaking to a child. "Justin IS my partner in LIFE and in BUSINESS. So whatever he and I do together-- or even individually-- is NONE of YOURS. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Michael answered. He understood the tone Brian used and that his thoughts, feelings or opinions of Brian's husband were NOT up for discussion or debate.

"Good. Now we really must be going. Enjoy your stay in Pittsburgh and when I hear from Deb, I'll tell her you're looking for her."

 

Brian moved back into the doorway, closing the door with Michael still standing there. He watched as the man, defeatedly, got back into his car and began to drive out of the gates leading to Brian and Justin's home. Motioning that the coast was clear, Brian, Justin, Daph, Cyn, Ted and Emmett began the process of loading the other suitcases not already in the vehicles. Within fifteen minutes, they were on their way to the next location. Unbeknownst to them, they had a nosy little tail who had seen Ted and Emmett and now decided to follow. Michael was not about to give up on Brian so easily.  

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=81>  



	5. LOVE ON TWO-WAY STREETS...LEADS TO POSSIBLY LONELY HIGHWAYS-KINNEY by Nichelle Wellesly

  
MR. AND MR. TAYLOR-KINNEY by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;  
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";  
}  
\-->

  
[MR. AND MR. TAYLOR-KINNEY](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=81) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

**_After eight years of marriage, The Taylor-Kinneys are about to find out they really DON'T KNOW each other at all. Danger, Intrigue and at the bottom of it all the TRUTH. Loosely based on Mr. and Mrs. Smith, WELCOME to Assassination Nation!_ **

**_***THE STORY IS NOW COMPLETE***_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169) Characters:  Ben Bruckner, Brian Kinney, Carl Horvath, Daphne Chanders, David Cameron, Debbie Novotny, Emmett Honeycutt, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Michael Novotny, Ted Schmidt, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Dave, Minor Character Death, Violence  
Genres:  Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  10 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 69391 Read: 2696  
Published: May 05, 2016 Updated: Feb 23, 2017 

Chapter 5- LOVE ON TWO-WAY STREETS leads to POSSIBLE LONELY HIGHWAYS by Nichelle Wellesly

 

 

**_CHAPTER FIVE- LOVE ON TWO-WAY STREETS leads to POSSIBLE LONELY HIGHWAYS_ **

  


**_Bitches, Brothers and Best Friends_ **

 

Jennifer slammed the phone down, determined to break it the way she would have loved to break Debbie Novotny. She couldn't believe the nerve of that woman! There was no way she was ceding the most lucrative account in all of her history as an assassin to the likes of her long-term nemesis just because Justin was married to her pseudo-son. But Jennifer knew she struck a nerve mentioning Michael; knew that it was a sore point for one of the most hard-hearted women in the world, that her son was not only a coward, but the very definition of a stereotype in reference to all gay men. He was soft. He was a weak link, and there wasn't a damned thing Debbie could do to change it.

 

"You know, you're going to have to replace that rug if you continue to dig your high-heels into it so viciously," came the nonchalant voice of her best friend and confidant.

Jennifer stopped and turned, her eyes looking daggers at him, visually displaying her displeasure. "Ben, could you believe her? You heard what that she-wolf said about Justin. I can't believe she is really planning to send someone to try to kill him since I refuse to bow down to her wishes. Oh, I hate Raven! She..."

 

Ben Bruckner laughed loud and long as he continued to listen to Jennifer's tirade and recap of the phone call with Debbie ‘Raven' Novotny. They had known each other since back in their college days when she was the first person to whom he disclosed that he liked men as much as she did. She had kept his secret until he was caught in the act by his parents and tossed out of their organization like yesterday's garbage. When her father, Alfred Winston, heard that Ben was disowned by his family, he was livid. He then introduced Ben to their world as his adopted son and trained him alongside Jennifer to become a contract killer. So, like Jenn, he was a retired assassin, but worked as her assistant in the hotel industry and was also her cleaner on the jobs she had done. He had advised her not to marry Craig to satisfy her family, but Jennifer had done what was expected of her at the time. Ben couldn't have been happier when he had to make Craig appear to have had a heart-attack instead of receiving a bullet to the brain. The man was THAT insufferable- always complaining because his wife was more successful than he was. Ben had stood by Jenn when she decided to buy out all of the contracts under her father's rule, making them her own and bankrupting him in the process even though Ben had warned her against it. Ben understood why she did it, having been privy to the gossip that her father was about to hand over the business to her brother-- another man she couldn't stand. He'd held her as she cried, even while doing what she had to do and knowing that her brother Peter Winston would have used the enterprise as a tool for his own vengeances. So when she took over the business and renamed it, Ben continued to stand by her, quietly applauding her efforts and watching her back. But he could not in good conscience stand by and say nothing about this latest fiasco which was sure to backfire on her.

 

He spoke, laughter still evident in his tenor voice. "Nevermind that you were planning on killing Brian for the same reasons, right Jenn? I warned you not to push this. We have enough contracts and money that we can't spend it all in this lifetime but NO! Jennifer Taylor must have what Jennifer Taylor wants and anyone who gets in her way be damned. Well I hope like hell it won't cost you Justin in the process."

"It won't."

"If you succeed in removing Brian out of the picture, do you honestly believe he'll stay with the company?" Ben shook his head incredulously.

"I'm his mother; his loyalty should be to me and me alone."

"You're fucking delusional, is what you are. He loves Brian. Brian is the man who can do for him what you cannot unless I'm mistaken in your aversion to incest and inbreeding." He shivered.

"That's fucking disgusting Ben," Jennifer yelled as she rolled her eyes.

"Then let those men live their lives and find a way to come to a compromise with Raven on this account. Both Brian and Justin are the best in the business. Fuck, Justin has trained everyone you mean to send after Brian. You can't possibly be naive enough in believing that he's taught them everything he knows. We've seen him in action, Jenn. This won't end well. And in the process you will lose over half the company along with Justin's loyalty and love."

Jennifer flung herself into her chair, an action Ben hadn't seen her do for many years. She was quiet and introspective for a few moments before saying, "With the threat of Gary Sapperstein looming- which I could really give a fucking shit about- I can't lose Justin, Ben. He's my son."

Ben stood up from where he was sitting in front of the large oak desk. He knew how much his statement scared her although she did her best not to show it. It wasn't a secret that Justin Taylor-Kinney was her entire world wrapped up in the form of a headstrong, highly skilled blond man who was loyal and faithful to those who were allowed into the hard shell of his heart. He lived hard and loved hard, with fire and passion, and would not take her betrayal lightly especially in regards to the one man he loved with every fiber of his being. Brian Kinney was Justin's be all and end all. Knowing this, Ben wrapped his arms around her from behind, feeling her tremble slightly through the contact. He whispered,  "I know you don't want to, but if you don't find a way to coexist with Raven, you'll lose a lot more than a contract...you'll lose the most important person in your life." He kissed her cheek as he felt the silent tears roll down her face.

 

A similar scene was playing out across town in the Novotny home where Deb was marching back and forth in the small galley kitchen. "That BITCH!! Oh that WASPy bitch. I swear one of these days I'm going to kill her. I should have done so years ago."

"Calm down, Sis," Vic said. "You're going to do no such thing. You couldn't do it then, and you won't do it now. There's too much at stake for both of you."

"Why can't she just back down? I mean really; Brian is much better than Justin at this sort of thing. There's no way I'm going to let that bitch's pup take this on."

Carl, who was sitting by quietly as Debbie raved since the phone call ended, laughed. He loved his red-haired firestarter even when he thought she was dead wrong in certain situations. When she bought him out of the company several years ago, he never imagined the heights she would take it. The contract she and Jennifer Taylor were fighting over was the biggest one to date. He couldn't blame her for wanting it, but the way she was going about achieving her goals left a lot to be desired. "Deb, are you prepared to lose Brian in your quest for this account? Surely there is another and better option."

"I can't imagine what that is, Carl. Brian owes me-- owes us-- his loyalty in this, NOT his husband. God, I can't believe I let that marriage take place, let alone am having this fucking discussion with the two of you. This contract is worth MILLIONS. You know what that means? I will finally have the money and connections to put Sapperstein out of business."

Vic shook his head. "Gary Sapperstein isn't going to sell you his company, Sis. He's going to come after both you AND Jennifer. I have no doubt that he's already planning to do just that. With you and the Taylor faction distracted, he's going to do everything in his power to take down Brian and Justin-- the top two in the world-- and then he's going to work until he proves you and Jennifer are unfit and unable to run your own companies. You know how he feels about women. The two of you leave a bad taste in his mouth."

"I guess pussy would, Vic," Debbie answered, laughing at her own joke. Gary Sapperstein was as gay as Brian and Justin were, as well as his entire team of men. He felt that women had no place in the contract killer business, especially where Jennifer and Debbie were concerned. Considering that every contract he'd gone out for against the two women was basically handed to them, Debbie couldn't fault him his bitterness. The problem was that he was not only a heterophobe, but that he was a male chauvinist of the worst kind. He wouldn't even acknowledge the women of power within the government in charge of hiring assassins. That was the real reason he'd lost the contracts he had. The other was that the two women who were his nemeses, had employed two of the greatest contract killers the world had ever seen. Brian and Justin Taylor-Kinney struck fear into the hearts of the people who had heard about them. If they wanted you, they got you and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do to protect themselves.  "So guys, what you are saying is that if I force Brian to choose..."

"You will lose him," Carl completed her question. "There's no way in hell he's going to give up Justin. If I were in his position and someone told me to give you up, I'd tell them to fuck off without batting an eyelash, Red. How could you expect him to not do the same to you and all for a fucking contract?"

Vic chimed in then. "I think we should wait to hear from them before we make any decisions, Deb. Perhaps they can come to an understanding and then all this talk will remain just that... talk. In the meantime, I think you had better turn your attention to the  matter of Sapperstein."

Debbie nodded. "I've had my suspicions about that fuck my son is married to for a long time, you know?"

"I know, Deb, but now that they are confirmed..." Vic let the sentence drop off.

Debbie shook her head. "This is going to kill Michael. He loves that schmuck."

"Better this information do it than David. It will be kinder," Carl said also shaking his head. He couldn't stand the whiny man but no one deserved to find out about their partner the way Michael was about to.

Debbie echoed Carl's thoughts. "It's kind of ironic isn't it that the one person my son thought he was safe with, was the worst kind of danger to him."

Both Vic and Carl nodded when Vic asked. "Do we have any idea where Michael is right now?"

Debbie snickered. "My guess would be chasing after Brian. They haven't seen each other in many years."

"It will definitely be a surprise for him to know that the marriage he'd given six months has now surpassed its eighth year. He won't be happy to know that Brian and Justin are still together."

"No, he won't but I think with all that's happened in his own life, he's long since over his crush on Brian."

"I would hope so, but you know how he is," Carl said barely keeping the sneer from his voice.

Vic answered, "Clingy, whiny, and lives within the pages of a fucking comic book. Reality has never been his favorite friend."

"Hey, that's my son you're speaking about," Deb said angrily.

"And my fucking nephew," Vic shot back. "Let's face it Deb. You were happy as a faggot in a pile of dicks that we couldn't tell Michael about this business. He would have taken the news as an extension of comic world and thought he was some type of superhero. He would have gotten his ass blown off within the first ten minutes. In addition to that, the little shit can't keep a secret to save his fucking life; all that we've worked for, the separate businesses we've all built to aid in fulfilling the contracts would have been all for naught. Michael would have had everything going to hell in a handbasket in two-point-two nanoseconds."

Debbie huffed but couldn't dispute the truth in Vic's words. "So what do we do to protect him?"

Carl answered that. "Let's wait to hear from Brian and Justin first. Then we'll make the decision on how to keep the ‘blind mouse' safe."

 

 

**_It's a Thin Line Between Love and Hate_ **

 

David Cameron was fucking tired. Fucking tired.... Coming into a city he hadn't visited in many years, he'd never expected shit to hit the fan the way it has. For years, he'd managed to keep the secret of him being a contract killer a secret from everyone. Or so he thought.

As he moved toward his rental car, he mulled over everything he had learned within his boss' office as he was getting his latest assignment. Honestly, one part of the assignment held real appeal for him. Justin Taylor had been an ever-present thorn in his side for many years, but he had grudgingly respected the little blond. On many nights, he had dreamed of killing him-- how he would do it, under what circumstances and most of all how it would affect the second half of his assignment... Brian Kinney.

That was the problem he had. For as many years as he'd known the aloof man, he'd also been in love with him. In his secret thoughts, he'd daydreamed about what could have happened if Brian had said ‘yes' to a first date. So when he'd turned David down, the older man had asked Michael hoping to make Brian jealous. It hadn't worked. It became a game of getting to Brian by taking his best friend away from him. David thought for sure that Brian would protest when David asked Michael to relocate with him, purposely fomenting arguments between the three of them and making it look like Brian and David were fighting over Michael, while Brian and Michael fought over David changing Michael into a snotty clone of himself. He thought for sure that Brian would ask Michael to stay instead of accepting David's ‘offer.' He still couldn't believe that he'd been more wrong about Brian Kinney.

When word got back around that Brian was marrying Justin Taylor, David was livid-- although he couldn't show that to Michael. Everything David thought belonged to him, Michael also thought belonged to him. David never let on to Michael of his crush and then subsequent love he felt for Brian but it was there all the same. David was crushed that Brian would give his heart to another and from then on he vowed to find a way to rid Brian of Justin. Yes, it would destroy Brian, but David would have been there to pick up the pieces and that was all that mattered.

But now that dream had been shattered as well since he'd been ordered by his boss to kill both of them. Gary Sapperstein was not a man anyone would want to cross. As David slid his weary body into the driver's seat, he replayed their entire meeting.

 

Gary had not been pleased with the new fax sheet crumpled in his hand. "Those FUCKING BITCHES! Do you have any idea what that contract could do for us, either one of you?"

 

David had been seated in one of the wingback chairs flanking the massive desk within the small office of the Babylon nightclub. There was no secret that the irate man was talking about his mother-in-law, Debbie Novotny and Jennifer Taylor- mother of his long-time nemesis for Brian Kinney's affections.

 

Kip Thomas, the man who occupied the other wingback chair, answered, "I know Gary but really, no one has been able to touch Brian and Justin in terms of style and accuracy. Both men are highly skilled at what they do."

Gary frowned at Kip. "I know all that, you fucking imbecile. The problem I have is that those two should be working for ME, not those two broads."

"Well I know for a fact that Brian will not leave Debbie's organization," David said already knowing where the tirade was heading.

"I know that too, David," Gary spat, "which leaves us with one option. I want them both dead. Today. Now. Immediately."

David shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Justin...okay that would be his pleasure to kill but Brian- no. Not him. Maybe there was something else that could be done. "What exactly do you think that would solve, Gary?"

"Not that it would solve anything per se, but it would cause an issue within both factions leaving the latest government contract to fall in our laps. It will also remove the protection around Debbie and Jennifer. Without their ‘sons' to run interference, we could kill them and take over their companies," Kip answered as if the thought should have been obvious to David. He couldn't stand the man with his far-too-superior attitude.

Gary smiled at Kip who was not only his other best assassin, but his lover as well. "That's right, Darling and I'm sorry for calling you an imbecile; I'm just upset. As for you, David, I realize that this may pose a problem for you, but Kip is right as always. Your husband will be alright in the end. It's about time he let go of his mother's apron strings anyway."

"Be that as it may, these two women alone are hard to kill," David said, inwardly bristling at the men within the tiny office.

"That's where you come in, David. You have unlimited access to all of them," Gary said.

"How do you figure? Debbie tolerates me only because of Michael, and Jennifer, I barely see. She and Debbie are rarely in the same room with each other."

"Well what about Michael? He should be useful for something, especially since he's not what one would call a trophy husband," Kip said.

David laughed. "There's no way in hell I could involve Michael in this. That's not only laughable, it's downright stupid. No, there has to be another way."

"Well if there is, you'd better find it quickly, David," Gary said sneering. "Because it won't be only The Taylors and Debbie to worry about. I will personally kill you, your husband, and your fucking bratty son too."

"Like fuck you will." David drew his guns out, pointing each at Kip and Gary. "Hear me well...touch Hank or Michael and I will NOT hesitate to fucking end you. Now, I will figure out what to do about Brian and Justin, but leave my innocent husband and son out of this. You got me?"

 

Both men nodded as David backed out of the room. He could hear them arguing even as he exited the club on his way to the car. Fucking bastards, he thought as he pulled out his cell phone. Finding the number he wanted, he pushed the talk button.

 

"Michael," he purred into the receiver. Even though it wasn't his most preferred person which would be Brian Kinney himself, Michael was still a good option. He was a good husband and although he didn't love Michael like he did Brian, he loved him in his own way. The child-like sound of Michael's voice always soothed him.

"Hey Honey, what's going on?"

"I'm just about to leave my meeting. Tell me where you are and we'll meet up." The silence on the other end of the phone gave David pause for a moment. What was he up to? "Michael?"

"Oh sorry David, I'm here. I just... got distracted for a moment."

"I thought I'd lost you."

"No, you could never lose me David, but I'm not local right now."

David pulled his phone away from his ear while placing Michael on speaker. All feelings of guilt he used to have at having placed a GPS microchip in Michael's phone suddenly evaporated. "How un-local are you?" What the fuck was he doing in West Virginia?

"I'm not exactly sure. I just took a drive," Michael lied smoothly. "I should be back soon."

"See that you are," David snapped before softening his tone. "It's been a helluva day and I just need to be buried inside you."

"If I wasn't driving, we could have phone sex," Michael said.

David looked at his phone noticing that Michael had suddenly stopped. "Well what's to stop you from pulling over to the side of the road to do just that?"

Michael snickered. I'm only at a traffic light right now, silly. But as soon as I can I will okay?"

David sighed. "Don't keep me waiting too long, honey. I'm going to head back to the hotel. Oh, by the way, did you catch up to Debbie yet?"

"Not yet, which is why I decided to take a drive. I figured by the time I get back that way she should be around."

"Good, good. Maybe we could have dinner with her and your uncle tonight." He suggested thinking it might be a good time to find out exactly what she knew about his ‘business' in town.

"Sure, I'd like that. Maybe Brian could come around too."

David closed his eyes at the mention of Brian's name. He wondered how he looked now, if he still wore that cologne, Gucci Envy, which always drove him out of his mind and consumed him with lust. But if Brian showed up, so would Justin, and David hated that. "Who knows. Maybe Brian and Justin will show up if Deb asked them to."

"I-- I don't want to think about Justin, David. You know how I feel about that marriage. Brian should have been rid of the blond twink by now."

David shook his head. When would Michael ever learn that Brian was mated for life, unless David could make it otherwise. But Michael didn't need to know the last part of that statement. "I know you feel that way but it's not going to happen Michael. You gave them six months and here it is eight years later. Justin isn't going anywhere. But anyway, call me when you reach Pittsburgh again. I might have a surprise for you."

"Might?" Michael smiled into the phone.

"Oh alright, you caught me, you little imp. I WILL have a surprise waiting on you. Hurry back. Goodbye, Michael."

"Bye, David."

 

And with that David started the car and headed downtown towards the hotel, his mind in utter turmoil about what he must do. Brian and Justin's hours were numbered, he sure hope they enjoyed them.

 

**_Reality Bites_ **

 

About a half an hour after leaving their manor, Britin, behind, Brian, Justin and company arrived at a smaller but equally impressive estate. The jewel of a house was all brick and mortar and stood imposing, sturdy and strong amid a backdrop of tall oak and maple trees. They drove through the open gates up the circular driveway, stopping at the front door, noting another luxury vehicle already parked. By the time all of passengers in both vehicles alighted, they were greeted by a tall red-haired woman with eyes the color of rich sherry. She walked over, hand extended toward Ted.

 

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Schmidt. I wasn't sure I would hear from you again regarding this property," she said, her voice oozing like honey.

"Yes well, I wasn't quite sure it was what I was looking for in the beginning. I've brought some friends of mine to take a look around the property as well," Ted said, his voice as nerdy as ever but also steady.

"Of course, Mr. Schmidt. Would you like me to provide the tour, or do you think you have it all covered?"

Ted looked at his companions before answering. Based on Brian's posture, he could tell that the man was already assessing the resell value of the property and instantly comparing it to where he and Justin lived down the road. As for the rest, all seemed interested in getting a more in-depth look at the property so Ted said, "I think I'll leave the tour up to you Jackie. I'm most particularly interested in the loft out back though,"

 

Jackie nodded even while wondering how all the people accompanying such an unassuming man as Mr. Schmidt could be friends of his. Jackie was nothing if not a good judge of character and she couldn't quite wrap her mind around the connection between the innocent-looking blond, the equally-innocuous looking young black girl and the tall swish stick of a queen being close enough friends with Ted Schmidt, Brian Kinney and Cynthia Moore. She remembered working with the three heads of Kinnetik when the company was first being founded. They were definitely no-nonsense type people who knew what they wanted and how to get it. She sometimes still marveled at Brian Kinney's genius in picking an old bathhouse with a less than respectable reputation in a decidedly seedy part of gay Pittsburg, and turning it into the corporate headquarters of the most successful marketing firm in all of Pennsylvania. She mentally shrugged, acknowledging that the whos, whys and wherefores of this sale were none of her business as long as it resulted in the commission she expected.  With that, she led them all inside of the house which would be considered Brian and Justin's hideaway.

The house itself was set up much like Britin pre-renovation, so Justin was automatically in love with the house, whereas Brian was on the fence. Each room on the main floor, although spacious, was separated by walls-- some wood, some stone. It was a major disadvantage in Brian's mind. Justin found himself fixated on the low hanging beams in the ceiling of each room and felt they would be a major asset for him, Daphne and Emmett if it came down to fighting within the house.

Jackie noticed the strange silence and looks of nonverbal communication which passed between several of Mr. Schmidt's companions, although he and the one called Emmett kept up a steady stream of conversation with her, asking various questions about plumbing, cooking, and the utility box. She answered them all, even as she was shaking off the passing uneasy feelings she was getting, as if she was somehow being judged and was found to be lacking, especially by the little blond man. She would catch him assessing her while she was engrossed in conversation with one of the others, but when she looked back at him, he would smile in a mirthless way which gave her the creeps. He looked familiar, but for the life in her, she couldn't figure out why. Jackie led the party out through the french doors along the back wall of the kitchen. As they descended the steps onto the sprawling backyard, she led them over to what looked like a separate garage. Opening the door on and making sure everyone was inside before she spoke, she wondered again how they all fit together. She then took them through each loft area--six in total-- before answering questions about the security system for both properties and the like. Each unit was a wide open space with floor to ceiling windows which either faced the courtyard between the house and loft or the lake. They all had separate kitchens and bathrooms as well as a connecting balcony. A control panel was noted in each unit to see the comings and goings and gave full-color views  of the front, back, and side of the building as a whole.   

 

After she showed them everything the property had to offer, including the boathouse, stables, and an area to put in a pool in the future, she turned to Ted. "So what do you say, Mr. Schmidt. Are we finally ready to close on this property?"

Ted surreptitiously looked to Brian and Justin since this would ultimately be theirs. At the nods in the affirmative he said, "This is exactly what I'm looking for Jackie. But then, you knew it would be." He smiled at her, turning on the charm which surprised Brian. The woman had no idea that Ted was gay.

She cooed back. "Well Mr. Schmidt-- Ted-- I'm sure Mrs. Schmidt will feel like a lucky girl. If there is a Mrs. Schmidt." The last portion of the statement came out as a question causing the others to snicker.

Ted rolled his eyes at them before turning his attention back to Jackie. "No there isn't, but I appreciate the sentiment all the same. I guess we should get the paperwork signed but I'd like to head back into Pittsburgh with you. I want to pay cash for the property."

"Cash?" Jackie's eyes bulged with dollar signs in her eyes. "I assure you, Ted, a check would be just fine."

"I know but I'd rather pay cash all the same. I don't want to deal with the mortgage and no offense but your accountant holds checks entirely too long." Ted was intimately aware of how Wertschafter Associates did business since he used to work for them before Brian started Kinnetik. It was one of the many practices in the firm he'd always abhorred.

"Very well, Ted. In the meantime are your friends going to be staying here?" She looked at the band of misfits, her implication clear.

"I'll go with you, Teddy. I have to stop by Justin's business in the city so while you take care of what you have to, I'll just mosey on over to JT Designs and deal with the business there. It will be killing two birds with one stone," Emmett stated in his ever-present chipper tone.

"Lovely," Jackie mumbled her displeasure clear in the tone.

Brian guffawed loudly. "Who knew that you, Ted Schmidt, would be considered hot in this alternate universe."

"Fuck you, Brian," Ted said even as he chuckled at his friend.

 

Jackie on the other hand didn't find anything amusing. She had been looking forward to having Ted alone for their second showing. The first was part of an open house, which made it impossible for them to connect on a more personal level. He was everything she wanted in a man-- smart, sexy and successful. The last time she'd laid eyes on him his hair was shorter and he was impeccably groomed. But as she looked at him as he conversed with his friends, she noticed that he'd let his hair grow out to where it was just barely skimming the collar of his shirt. The five o'clock shadow gracing his face lent a dangerous bent to the man and screamed for her fingers to touch him. Coupled with his soulful brown eyes, Ted Schmidt was decidedly irresistible.

 

"As soon as we get the cars unloaded, Ted, you and Em could go and take care of things," Justin said. "Oh, I need one more favor. Can you stop by the loft for me? Em you know what to grab right?"

"Sure do, Sweetie and I'll make that other run as well. I'm sure Ted will need to be in on that one."

"Eagles?" Ted looked at Brian who nodded.

"And don't forget the other supplies too. They'll also be within the loft," Brian said before pulling Justin closer and whispering in his ear. "You're not the only one concealing weapons in the loft."

Justin chuckled. "I know. In fact I thought I had accidentally left mine in an unusual place and added it to my collection."

"Little shit," Brian laughed back. "It looks like we have a whole lot to still talk about." He kissed Justin soundly before letting him go.

 

Jackie began to shift from foot to foot. She was aware of Brian Kinney's reputation. It had crossed over into hetero conversations many times, but to actually see it up close and personal gave her pause, especially since he was hugged up on a boy who looked like a teenager.

 

Cynthia noticed her discomfort and saw the thoughts running across Jackie's face and decided to set her straight. "They've been married for eight years Jackie, and have been like this since they began dating before that. If that makes you uncomfortable, I'm pretty certain that we can find another realtor who would have absolutely no problem dealing with us."

Jackie paled at Cynthia's pronouncement. "No, no that won't be necessary. Besides I thought this property was for Ted."

"It is but also for Brian and Justin. It's a joint venture," Daphne said, coming up on the side of Cynthia. She too had noticed the hateful glare being sent toward Brian and her best friend. "Again, if you have a problem with this, you should back out now because none of us will tolerate disrespect toward these people we consider family, and that includes Ted."

So that was why Ted had asked these people along. They were important to him. Jackie straightened herself understanding that in order to get to Ted, she had to get along with the group as a whole. "I'm sorry, it was just a shock. I knew all about Brian back when he'd began his company, but the other... well he just looked like a kid,"

"I assure you, Justin Taylor is NO kid."

"Wait... THE Justin Taylor," Jackie stuttered. She was more than familiar with his work; she also knew his mom. "Jennifer and I go way back. I haven't seen Justin since he was about eleven years old."

"And you don't see him now," Justin said, making his presence known. "Jackie, my mother and I are at loggerheads over a very private issue. I would appreciate it that you not tell her about this property until I've had a chance to speak with her. It wouldn't be advisable for her and I to be in the same room until I do."

Jackie nodded. "Yes, yes, of course. I'm sorry Justin, I didn't mean to overstep my bounds." She couldn't believe the hard blue eyes which were regarding her. She remembered him as a friendly child who was inquisitive and bright. The man who stood before her was a completely different person, his glittering blue eyes flashing, and his stance belligerent. Jackie swallowed hard while continuing to assess him. The boy she knew as Justin Cole Taylor had become a very hard man.

"See that it doesn't happen again," Justin said his voice low and firm. He'd noticed the looks she sent to him and Brian even while they were hugged up and whispering. He didn't give a fuck if she approved of him, but she wouldn't be allowed to hurt or anger Brian. Ignoring Jackie, he turned to his and Brian's assistants. "I'm going to go help the guys unpack the cars and then Ted and Em will be ready to go. Daph, once we're done, you and Cynthia can take care of setting the house in order. I know the first thing we're going to need is food and cleaning supplies."

"And what will you two be doing? Not fucking I hope," Cynthia said.

Justin laughed. "No christening every room in the house will have to wait. Instead we have an all-too-important phone call to make and then training."

Daphne waited until Jackie moved away before asking, "You think Jenn and Deb will go for what you're proposing?"

"No, but if they do, Brian will really have proved he's the best ad man in the business."

Cynthia nodded. "This is definitely a tough sell. I mean if  I was both of those women, I would want some assurances that my company would still be MY company."

"Yeah but if they join up, they both get richer, they won't have to fight for the contracts anymore, and most importantly they get to keep me and Brian. If they don't, they lose more than they can afford."

"What? Are you and Brian planning to start your own? You both totally could, you know," Daphne said her enthusiasm for the idea resonating in her tone.

"We'll retire, Daph. We'll work on us. Things between Brian and I have gotten to the point where it's fucking scary, but we don't want to lose each other. At the end of the day, we're all we have."

"Hey," Cynthia crooned pulling the blond man into an embrace. "You have us, Justin. Never forget that."

Daphne hugged him from the other side. "That's right, Jus. You and I have been friends forever and always will be. And I've come to love Brian just as much-- just don't tell him that. He'll run screaming finding out that another hetero female other than Deb and Jenn digs him." The three of them laughed at the image. Brian was definitely a heterophobe except when it came to certain people. Daphne continued, "Seriously though, I think I speak for all of us here when I say we want you both to succeed. You and Brian had something special; you'll get it back again."

"Come on, guys. Let's go help the old men get the stuff unloaded and then we have work to do," Cynthia advised. As hard as things have been on Justin, they had been equally hard on Brian. She felt close to tears on many occasions watching as their relationship imploded on itself, even going so far as to tell Brian he needed to talk to Justin. She often wondered how much more their marriage could take, and it looked like with Debbie and Jenn they were about to find out. She turned to Justin again as they were walking toward the front of the house. "My advice: you call Jenn, Brian calls Deb and place both of your phones on speaker. That way, they will both be receiving the same information and can fight it out if necessary, but each call can't be used to drive a wedge between you two. We both know that Deb and Jenn won't give in easily, and with the problems you and Brian have been having, which are rooted in miscommunication-- or better yet NO communication-- you really can't afford to let a well-placed innuendo given by either woman lay dormant. If I was in their place, I would do everything in my power, use every trick in the book, and some that haven't been written yet, to maintain my hold on the company. Women are far more devious, defiant and deadly than men. It's a lesson that many men haven't learned or refuse to see. I know you and Brian aren't two of them."

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=81>  



	6. LET LOVE RULE by Nichelle Wellesly

  
MR. AND MR. TAYLOR-KINNEY by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;  
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";  
}  
\-->

  
[MR. AND MR. TAYLOR-KINNEY](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=81) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

**_After eight years of marriage, The Taylor-Kinneys are about to find out they really DON'T KNOW each other at all. Danger, Intrigue and at the bottom of it all the TRUTH. Loosely based on Mr. and Mrs. Smith, WELCOME to Assassination Nation!_ **

**_***THE STORY IS NOW COMPLETE***_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169) Characters:  Ben Bruckner, Brian Kinney, Carl Horvath, Daphne Chanders, David Cameron, Debbie Novotny, Emmett Honeycutt, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Michael Novotny, Ted Schmidt, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Dave, Minor Character Death, Violence  
Genres:  Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  10 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 69391 Read: 2696  
Published: May 05, 2016 Updated: Feb 23, 2017 

Chapter 6- LET LOVE RULE by Nichelle Wellesly

 

 

**_CHAPTER SIX- LET LOVE RULE_ **

 

**_It Takes A Fool to Learn_ **

 

Michael dipped down in the seat as he watched two of the cars from the ‘mystery' house depart. He couldn't deny that he was tempted to follow them since he knew one of the cars contained two of the men he'd regarded as close friends for many years. He wondered to himself, not for the first time, when Brian, Ted and Emmett had become so fucking close. As far as Michael was concerned, no one was entitled to usurp his position of ‘Brian's best friend.' And he meant NO ONE!

Which led to why he was still sitting in his car after being there for a little over an hour, watching the constant activity-- the comings and goings-- within the property. The wrought iron fence was a major obstacle, as he couldn't scale it. He would have to either wait for Ted and Emmett to get back, if they were coming back, or risk being denied entrance by ringing on the post he sat across from. Based on the less-than-hospitable reception he received from Brian earlier, that didn't seem like a good idea. He thought back to that particular confrontation as he contemplated his next move. Granted, he was wrong for assuming the young woman who answered the door was Brian's housekeeper. His mother spent years working at the Liberty diner before she bought it, so he knew better than to disregard anyone within the service industry. But the young woman-- Daphne was her name-- had treated him so coldly and looked upon him with such disdain that he couldn't help himself. He had to threaten her with Brian's wrath if she didn't do as he asked. He mentally shrugged believing his actions were well within his rights.

Then there was that little fucker, Justin Taylor...Justin Taylor-Kinney. He still couldn't believe that Brian was still falling for Justin's bullshit after all these years. Michael had practically shit himself when Brian said that he was getting married but he nearly had a coronary when he'd found out to whom. Even now the idea that they were STILL attached in any form or fashion rankled. He wondered if Brian ever found out why he and Justin never got along. From all accounts and the way Justin still treated him, Michael guessed that the ‘reason' still remained between Justin and himself. Somehow, he had to find a way to tell Brian when they were alone....that was if he could ever get Brian alone. It seemed that whenever Brian and Michael were having a moment, Justin was always there, either physically or Brian's thoughts were always shifting to him. Which brought Michael to his next round of unanswered questions.

Brian...why did he treat him so coldly whenever he said something about Justin? He wasn't used to it. Brian--the legendary Stud of Liberty Avenue-- being in love with anyone but himself was a fucking abomination to everything Michael knew about the man. Brian was too selfish, too self-absorbed, too scarred from his childhood to ever give himself fully to another person. Well he was until fucking Justin Taylor came along. For years, Michael had longed to be the person who Brian changed for; to be the person he needed. Michael could never figure out how Justin had managed to gain everything regarding Brian that should have been HIS...his heart, his trust, his admiration and adoration. Michael, as Brian's best friend since they were fourteen, was entitled to those things but then that fucking Justin Taylor entered the picture and all of Michael's hard work- his emotional sacrifices- went to shit.

Michael narrowed his eyes as he remembered Brian telling him that he and Justin had important ‘business' so he wouldn't have time to see him or hang out with him. After ten fucking years of not seeing each other, Michael hadn't even received a hug and an expected kiss in greeting, just indifferent words except when it came to Justin. And what the fuck could Justin possibly do for a living that would require an ‘assistant?' The last time he'd bothered to check, Justin was a nobody within the art world; just a fucking kid with no money and big dreams. When the fuck did that change?

Michael shook his head at all the thoughts regarding Brian and Justin. He knew he'd missed a lot in Brian's life but all the changes were just too much to process. He'd asked his mother about Brian all the time and why he wasn't returning his phone calls; if he was okay or did Michael need to move back to the Pitts to take care of him like he always did. All she would say was that Brian was busy running his company and was out of town. Considering that he had a husband, Michael found himself jealous that Brian would return Justin's phone calls but not his best friend's. As far as Michael was concerned he was just as important as Justin. In fact he was MORE important than Justin after all he and Brian had a shared history. David would often make several snide comments about Michael staying stuck in the past while Brian was happily moving along in his life which rankled repeatedly. Just because they lived in separate states and lead very different lives shouldn't have negated their long-standing friendship.

Michael certainly didn't like the changes he'd noticed in Brian. He was still ‘young and beautiful' but he didn't have any fun. It was all business all the time, Michael could tell. And it was Justin's presence that caused ‘Business' Brian to totally blow off his best friend. Well if Brian wouldn't pay attention to him willingly, Michael decided that he would MAKE him pay attention. After ten long years of being apart, Brian could at least do that much. With his resolve in place and his motive clear, Michael stepped out of his vehicle. First things first....How the fuck do I get inside the property?

After minutes of searching, Michael still couldn't find a way without entering the front gates but that didn't mean it wasn't there. His cell phone rung and he knew that it was undoubtedly David calling to check on his whereabouts. Sometimes his husband was the most insecure man on the planet especially where Michael's friendship with Brian was concerned. But then the sentiment went both ways with some of David's friends from college too, especially those other ‘professional' acquaintances that always seemed to make fun of his limited post-secondary educational experience. Michael had often wondered what David saw in him other than a playmate for Hank but that was neither here nor there. They were married for better or worse and if he wanted to stay that way, it was time to take the half-hour drive back to Pittsburgh. He would come back again tomorrow and try once again to gain access to the estate.

 

**_Back to Basics_**

 

Cynthia had just finished setting up services with the gas and electric companies while Daphne dealt with the security company and the Water Company to have the house fully functional within the hour. Fortunately, most everything could be turned on remotely. The Water Company had an electric meter so all Daphne had to do was pick a room in the house and the meter would start per the customer service operator's instructions. It was a good thing the former owners of the house had maintained a good working relationship with all the utility companies and that their children had kept all of these things in working condition per the request of their real estate agent. It made showing the property a bit easier because of its isolation.

With that done, Cynthia and Daphne moved through the house looking for the ideal office space. They settled on the large sunroom at the back of the house, it was equipped with good lighting and a spacious design so that Brian and Justin wouldn't be in each others' space while they weren't training. Due to both Brian and Justin's business concerns, each had acquired internet via their cell phone companies. The compact devices could be loaded anywhere since it resembled a flash drive-- a very handy tool to keep encrypted files from falling into the wrong hands. It was also convenient for Daphne and Cynthia since they would not need to have the local cable company come out to the house to set up internet service. The two ladies worked efficiently to make everything pertaining to Kinnetik, JT Designs, and contract businesses readily accessible. By the time Brian and Justin sought them out, they had just about everything up and running as it should be.

 

Entering the office, Justin said, "Wow, you two dames work fast. It almost looks like there isn't any work to be done in here."

Daphne laughed. "With you, there is always work to be done, Oh Great One. I already know what you're thinking Justin, so don't bother."

"Have I become that predictable, Daph?" Justin asked, smirking at his best friend.

"Only to someone you used to take baths with since preschool. Cynthia and I are going to take one more turn about the property and then we'll head out to stock up on supplies. What do you want for dinner?"

"Surprise me, although I wouldn't be adverse to a steak tonight. But then Brian can't have one. He'll be in training today and tomorrow."

"Mind not talking about me like I don't exist, Sunshine?" Brian drawled as he stood next to his husband. "I think I'm old enough to make up my own mind about what I want to eat."

Justin smiled brightly at Brian. "Okay, Mr. Taylor-Kinney, I'll make a deal with you and we'll let fate decide." At Brian's nod, Justin continued. "Come outside with me now. If you can pin me down, then you can have your steak tonight."

Brian sent a wary look over to Daphne. He narrowed his eyes noticing the same sunny smile on her face and her wide innocent eyes. He didn't trust her or the devious little imp in front of him but he couldn't resist saying, "Okay. But if I win, you have to eat salmon, which I know you hate."

Justin scrunched his nose. "I don't necessarily ‘hate' it Brian. It's just never tasted all that good whenever I've had it. I doubt it will ever taste any better to me considering that fact."

"Nevertheless, you'll eat it. And don't forget we still have to speak with Deb and Jenn. I doubt you'll want to do that on an empty stomach."

"Fine. We'll do this your way, Brian but I already know you won't be getting that steak."

"Oh? How so?"

Justin smiled innocently which immediately raised Brian's hackles. Winking, Justin told his husband, "You'll see." And with that the four of them filed through the patio doors into the bright sunshine of the backyard.

 

**_Business, Broads and Bullshit_**

 

An hour later, sore and tired, both Brian and Justin reentered the office area of their newly-acquired house. Justin had to admit that he really did love the space with its library feel but the functionality of JT Designs away from headquarters. Daphne and Cynthia had really worked hard to make the space all it could be for the duration that Brian and Justin would be in their self-imposed exile. He missed Britin already but he could definitely appreciate the new purchase.

 

"Ready to get this over with, Sunshine?" Brian asked.

Justin could detect the same note of reticience in his husband's voice which matched his own present mood. Even after the workout they just had in which Justin rigorously trained Brian in Kempo, Justin would still rather be back in boot camp as opposed to dealing with his mother and her nemesis. He sighed before answering. "Let's just get the shit over with, Brian. I want a bath and then some sleep."

"Ah... Are you admitting that I'm a tough student as well as a formidable opponent, young Taylor-Kinney?"

Justin couldn't help but laugh as Brian affected Pat Morita's voice when he played the karate-guru Mr. Miagi in the Karate Kid. That was one of the things he loved best about Brian. He was a helluva impressionist when it came to old movies and always got the accents just right. "Of course I'll admit to both, dear," Justin said in falsetto before switching back to his real voice, "but we now have to deal with our mothers. What grown man alive looks forward to that when it won't be good news. I don't know about you but Jennifer Taylor has the ability to make a grown man feel twelve years old when she gets her scolding rhythm going; I'm not looking forward to it at all."

Brian chuckled and nodded. "Debbie has the same talent. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if there's some secret handbook for all mothers titled ‘How to Guilt Your Sons 101.' Fuck I wouldn't be surprised if those two actually WROTE the book."

"So how should we play this, Brian?"

The older man crossed the room to where Justin was standing. Brian wrapped his arms around him, tucking his blond head under his chin. It often amazed Brian just how well Justin fit in every single groove, hill and valley on his body like a missing puzzle piece. He felt Justin's hands gripping the back of his shirt as he pressed closer into Brian's heat. "I think the best we can do is to lay out our terms and give them a few hours to think about it. This way it will also buy us some time to strategize if the answer comes back in the negative," Brian answered.

Justin nodded even as he burrowed into Brian's body a little deeper. God he missed the feeling of Brian's arms around him. Unfortunately he couldn't dwell too much on that fact, having to focus on the business at hand. "I like that idea but we should agree to meet in a public setting with them and the company we're keeping. I know Mom will be at least be civil in that setting; she is a WASP after all and appearance means everything to all of us high-siddity human beings regardless of what goes on behind closed doors. I also think Vic, Carl and Ben should also be present. They usually have calming effects on both Mom and Deb and can help them to see the bigger picture beyond just their simple wants."

"Agreed Sunshine. Also with the fact that Michael is in town- which means David is not far behind- I think we should do it early enough over drinks so that the Camerons won't interrupt the meeting."

"You know Brian, I've been thinking about Michael and David."

"Oh?" Brian asked although he was fairly certain what his husband might have been thinking about.

"The timing of Michael's visit is... How much of a coincidence is it that we're literally on the fucking chopping block now and a major distraction lands square in the middle of it?"

"What are you suggesting, Justin? We know that Michael is not a spy or an assassin; he could never be in this business. We would spend half of our time saving his ass."

Justin laughed as he pictured Michael in tights and a cape playing superhero but his humor was short-lived. "That's true Bri, but it's not him per se and I have a feeling all is not what it seems with this. The timing is off somehow."

 

Brian didn't have a chance to analyze his husband's statement further since both of their cell phones were ringing. Noting that both Debbie was calling on Brian's phone and Jenn was on Justin's, both men opted to take Cynthia's advice and place the women on speaker. Plugging both units into portable external speakers, Brian and Justin accepted each of the calls to begin negotiations.

 

"Hello Ladies," Justin said politely.

"Justin what the hell are you talking about? There is only ONE lady on your phone and that's your mother," Jennifer huffed out. "You know why I'm calling so cut the shit. I'm totally not in the mood."

Justin chuckled at the clipped tone Jennifer was using with him. He was already prepared for ‘Mommy Dearest' to show her hand by first intimidating him, or at least trying to. "No Mom, you're wrong. Since Brian has to have the same exact conversation with Debbie, he and I decided to make this a joint call so you'll all receive the same information and we won't have to repeat ourselves unnecessarily. You are on speaker along with Brian, Debbie and their team so watch what you say please."

"What the fuck do you mean, we're all on speaker? Brian this is family business," Deb squawked.

"Exactly Deb. This is family business and whether the two of you dames like it or not, Justin is MY family. So you have only one option at the moment and that's to listen to all Justin and I have to say," Brian said sternly. He wasn't going to allow Deb and Jen to try pulling rank with them. The time for that has passed and it was time both women realized it and at least tried to be reasonable.

"Semantics Brian," Jenn said. "In any event let's get down to business, shall we? The bottom line is that you and Debbie need to back off and let the Taylors take that account. We're better equipped to handle what they're asking for."

"How do you figure, you harridan?" Debbie asked nearly screeching. "Brian and the team we've amassed here are just as skilled- if not more so -than the pretty boys and girls you employ."

"It's quite simple really, Debbie. You all lack finesse and tact, from the head of your organization to the fucking janitor."

"Now you listen here you Waspy bitch, I've had just about all I will take of being insulted. You..."

 

Brian and Justin stood there listening to the two women argue, sometimes laughing at the abject foolery and barbs they traded while becoming increasingly annoyed at their antics. Both men doubted that left to their own devices, these two headstrong broads would be able to see the bigger picture or even the fact that they have a common enemy descending on them and their discord could get them all killed.

 

"ENOUGH! E-fucking-nough of this shit," Justin yelled. When his unusual outburst obtained the required result of silence, he continued, "We really don't have the time for you two to come to blows over a fucking contract. In case neither of you have noticed, the same way you received the invitation to apply for it, so has Sapperstein and a host of other agencies in our line of work. Now your options are very fucking simple: either combine companies or Brian and I will walk. Whether we start our own or not is of no consequence. You have three hours to weigh your choices, at which time we will meet at Papaganos to discuss the pros and cons of such a merger. Brian and I will NOT negotiate or change our stance on this. Are we fucking clear about our options ladies?"

 

Brian looked at his seemingly innocent, mild-mannered husband in awe. Hearing the implacable tone of voice and seeing his all but belligerent stance while he addressed the two moms was such a fucking turn-on. He grabbed Justin in a heated embrace, taking his mouth as forcefully as the words had left it, pulling moans from the blond with the practiced ease of a master.

 

"Oh my God! Are you two gonna fuck while we're on the phone?" Deb gasped listening to the groaning of both men.

"Justin, that is so rude! You should never let your mother hear those types of sounds pour out of you! And Brian, release his mouth and whatever fucking body part you're holding right this second. That's just.... oh my God, that's just..."

Brian and Justin detached, chuckling in the process. They could hear both Ben and Vic in the background grousing that they miss all the opportunities for free porn starring Brian and Justin and that they needed to somehow find a way to live stream the moments when they are together. They were such comical and good natured pervs that Justin whispered in Brian's ear, "Well that was probably the most effective way yet to redirect their attention to the matter at hand."

"Hm, Sunshine, I do believe you're right." Brian smiled before turning serious and directing his next comment to Deb and Jenn. "Now that Justin and I have gained your full attention once again, Vic, Ben, and Carl, Justin and I would also like you to sit in on the meeting this evening. The most trusted members of our teams working with us will also be there."

"Who's that?" Vic asked, already nodding his head in agreement with Brian and Justin's tactics. He knew they would come up with something as he'd already told Debbie. As far as he could see, it was the only viable solution other than letting Brian and Justin go their own way which would be the biggest mistake of all for both companies.

Justin answered. "I have Daphne and Emmett working with me; Brian has Cynthia and Ted. I also think, Mom, that you should bring in Lindsey and Brian is all for Melanie coming to the meeting."

Brian also added some of his thoughts on the matter. "Considering that Michael and by default David are also in town, we think the meeting should be held two hours before scheduling dinner with them. Justin and I would prefer to keep to Papaganos for this enforced ‘family' reunion as well."

"Why? And what's the deal with this David?" Jennifer asked. She really didn't know the man but from what she did hear about him through her contacts, she wasn't apt to like him either.

"David is my son-in law," Debbie responded to Jennifer's inquiry. From the way she nearly choked out the words, there was certainly no love loss in that quarter. "The thing is that the timing of his and my son's visit is all wrong."

Brian and Justin looked at each other. It almost amazed them to have their own suspicions confirmed but they needed whatever information Debbie had to put it all together. Brian asked the question directly. "Debbie, is it possible that David works for one of the competing agencies."

He felt the silence more than heard the initial lack of response before Carl joined in the conversation for the first time. "We just received word a bit ago that David Cameron-- Dr. David Cameron- works for Gary Sapperstein, son. The information was sketchy at best until a little over an hour ago when one of our informants saw him leaving Babylon in the middle of the day and looking extremely pissed off. After doing some more research on the matter, and before we called you, we've found out that there are two top assassins in Sapperstein's organization, and David is one of them. We wouldn't put it past him to try something tonight at dinner."

"Having so many of his enemies in one place though could act as a deterrent or a catalyst for action. How can we contain the threat?" Ben asked.

"I'm not entirely sure that we can," Justin said. "I wouldn't put it past the fucker to use Michael to ease us all into a false sense of security. Lord knows I've already had more than my fill of the man today alone."

"Wait! You saw my son today? Where?" Debbie asked genuinely confused.

"He came out to Britin and it is safe to say that he was neither expecting Justin to be there nor was he happy with my reception of him since we were on our way out and preparing for this meeting," Brian answered.

"Where are you two now?" Jennifer asked. "I went by the house and neither of you were at home so I came into the office on the off chance that you would come in and speak with me Justin."

"Where Brian and I are is of no concern of anyone unless we choose to share our location. What does matter is that we will be at the restaurant at the appointed time." Justin knew that if he had gone into the office to impart the news, there would have been a major argument and he just wasn't in the mood to stay calm or to rationalize his and Brian's decision with her. Having made the decision to stay together, Brian and Justin had no intention of buckling under the pressure of guilt and a false sense of duty. "That being said, I think you both have a lot to think about."

Brian interjected, "In the meantime, I would suggest that you both seek out the lawyers and have them draw up a list of what you would each desire if this merger is to work. You can still work as separate entities even if you are under the same company. With our current contracts and those the merger will garner, I have no doubt that everyone will find the deal satisfactory."

"It seems you boys have given both Raven and I a lot to think about," Jennifer said.

"We have," Justin agreed. "And wouldn't it be better to have half of a mega company than to lose the best two in the business? That is the question you and Deb have to answer, Mom. At the end of the day, what's more important? You and Deb have literally worked your asses off to get to the top so why risk bringing it all down over a fucking government contract? We'll see you all at six," Justin said right before he and Brian disconnected the calls.

"So what do you think, Sunshine It went about as well as I expected."

Justin laughed. "Our mothers sure can curse! I've never heard my mother call anyone a ‘Strawberry Motherfucker' before. That was definitely new."

"And Deb calling Jen a ‘Bitch throwback from Fraggle Rock'....Geeze! What the hell are we going to do with them when they agree to the merger?"

"I don't know, Bri. Maybe somehow they will find their peace then. This fight between them has lasted so long it's a wonder they still remember why they hate each other."

"I guess the competition among women in the business breeds that kind of hatred." Brian pulled Justin closer to him and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, bringing him up on his toes. "I'm glad I don't hate you."

"It was touch and go for a while there though, wasn't it?" Justin asked.

"No it wasn't, at least not for me, Sunshine. I spent many days wondering where we fucked up, when we stopped having something to say that consisted of more than our schedules out of town or dinner plans. It was real lonely without you."

"Same here, Brian. I didn't know what happened to ‘us' as a couple instead of just being Brian and Justin Taylor-Kinney. It almost felt like our marriage was in name only for awhile. Then the distance and space between us just seemed to grow wider; it began filling up with secrets and thoughts that had nothing to do with our jobs. I missed having my husband, my lover and my best friend, Brian."

"I missed you too, Justin. So that only leaves the question of what's next. How do we get back to where we were before life happened and the honeymoon stage ended?"

 

Before Justin had a chance to answer, Daphne, Cynthia, Ted and Emmett came into the library/office. Any talks of them and where their relationship was going in spite of deciding to stay together would have to wait. Each of them filled the newcomers in on the conversation with Debbie and Jennifer, advising that they needed to be at Papaganos at six. Brian instructed Cynthia to call the restaurant at reserve the usual room used for Kinnetik business. They had already paid a year's retainer fee so if there was some other party booked in the room for the night, it would have to be given another. Justin advised Daphne of the new contracts and to get in touch with his personal attorney. There were some other stipulations that Brian and Justin wanted put into the future contract which had to do with increasing their profit sharing options. Ted nodded at that little bit of information and advised the group assembled to seriously consider doing the same since they all owned a share of their respective companies as they were. By the time the group finished discussing the pros and cons that were bound to come up during the discussion with Deb and Jen and all of the phone calls were made, it was time for them to shower and get dressed for dinner.

Brian dressed in his black-on-black Armani; Justin resplendent in his cerulean blue shirt and tie against his navy Hugo Boss suit. Brian stood behind Justin in the mirror, taking in their appearance as well as the worry in his husband's eyes before he could mask it completely into cold indifference. When had Justin learned to do that in Brian's presence?

 

Brian pulled the blond in close, relishing all-too-briefly the body heat which radiated from both of them. "I would much rather stay here with you. We could get naked and have hot sweaty sex. Then when it's all over, we could lay there and I could hold you, all wet and sticky."

Justin turned in Brian's arms and smiled. "And waste a perfectly good occasion to wear this suit like the sex god I am? Nice try, Mr. Taylor-Kinney but if you behave I might let you peel me out of it later right before hot sweaty sex and then you can hold me all wet and sticky."

"Twat," Brian said smiling affectionately at his most favorite person in the world. "You have a deal."

"Well then let's get this show on the road. I think we have more pressing matters later on that facilitate the need to get this shit over with."

 

With one brief but meaningful kiss of promise, Justin and Brian left their bedroom to meet up with the others, each hoping that the night wouldn't turn out to be too long...well not with the family anyway.

 

**_Manipulations and Machinations_**

 

David anxiously awaited the arrival of his wayward husband back into their hotel room. When David had last spoken to Michael, he assured the impatient man that he would be arriving within the next hour saying that he needed to see his mother first. Okay, he could buy that since it had been a good long time since they had seen the loud redhead or her mild-mannered brother Vic. But this was beyond the pale. Michael was fifteen minutes later than he had originally said and it left David to wonder if the reason Michael was kept a prisoner of time was because he was elsewhere with his best friend, Brian.

As he paced the room, David thought Michael needed a lesson about not keeping promises. Apparently, Michael had forgotten the last time he pulled such a stunt with him. Orgasm Denial was David's weapon of choice then and it had been effective in teaching Michael to be a man of his word. David smiled viciously remembering that day three years ago and how Michael had begged for release; how he pleaded for mercy! Often in his fantasies, he replaced Michael's incessant whine with the raspy voice of Brian Kinney. The thought of doing so again made David instantly hard just as Michael walked in through the door of the luxurious hotel room.

 

"Hi Honey, sorry I'm late. I finally caught up with Ma. She invited us to Papaganos for dinner tonight. Everyone is supposed to be there at eight," Michael said while beginning to undress.

"Everyone? Everyone like who?" David asked.

"I don't know exactly other than her, Carl and Uncle Vic. I imagine Brian and Ted might be as well."

"And Justin? Will he be there too?"

Michael frowned at the mention of the blond. "I don't know and I didn't ask. As far as I'm concerned he could jump into the Monongahela River; it wouldn't be a great loss."

David noticed Michael's annoyance which answered several things for him. The first was if he was finally over his obsession with Brian Kinney, which was a big glaring NO. The second was if Michael had finally accepted Brian and Justin's marriage- another NO. The third was if Michael would step aside and allow David to have Brian if something were to happen to Justin... again the answer was NO which meant that he would have to make sure Michael was out of the way personally. David smiled cooly while hiding his innermost thoughts from his naive, unobservant husband. "You know, some might beg to differ that Justin's loss wouldn't be great. Brian definitely wouldn't like that statement coming from you. They've apparently lasted much longer than the six months you had originally given their marriage."

Michael snorted in response. David hated that sound coming from him but once again, Michael was oblivious. "I still don't buy it, David. I mean so what? So what that he's even more beautiful than he was the day he met Brian, it still doesn't make up for his personality disorder."

David stiffened at Michael's description of Justin. "What did you say? You've seen Justin?"

Michael froze. He heard the sudden menace in David's voice. He wondered at its source and how the truth would affect David's current mood. If he knew that Michael was late due to actually going to Brian and Justin's house in West Virginia, he would be upset and Michael really didn't want that... or to answer questions that could cause an argument amongst other things. David wasn't the most patient man most days, so if he found out that he'd been kept waiting because of Michael playing ‘Brian detective,' things could go south really fast. Michael did the only thing he could do in that moment with self-preservation to the forefront of his mind. He lied. "I saw a recent picture of them at Ma's house."

"Oh? How recent?" David asked, knowing that something was fishy about Michael's story but not able to pinpoint it. The reason was plausible but there was something wrong with Michael's tone which raised David's mental red flags.

"According to Ma, it was taken last month at one of Justin's shows. I don't understand the big deal about that fucking kid. It's not like he's Picasso or that Van guy or an artist for Marvel and DC Comics or something. He belongs teaching finger painting to preschoolers."

David laughed. "Michael, Justin Taylor's talent would be wasted drawing comics for the rest of his life. And for the record, he's quite famous. His art is in high demand all over the world and he has commissions with some of the biggest corporations in the world." He took great pleasure in the shock written on Michael's face as he finished. David had done more than a little research on his nemesis. And thanks to his office manager, he owned several pieces of Justin's work which were kept at his office, which Michael was never allowed to visit. Even he had to admit, the young man was beyond talented. It would be such a shame when the art world loss young Taylor's talent after David killed him. But Michael didn't need to know that.

 

"Oh so what, he can paint pretty pictures, he's still useless! I can't understand why he would need an assistant for that Kindergarten bullshit he calls art. No one understands it, especially me."

"Yes well not everyone has limited..." David cut off the thought realizing what he was about to say to his husband.

"What?"  

"Nothing," David hedged. He decided it was time to redirect Michael's attention to the fact that he had broken a promise to him by being late regardless of the reason. "You know Michael, I really missed you today and then you were late coming back."

"I...I know. But I apologized for that, David. It took me forever to track down Ma. She's always so busy lately."

"I'll bet she is," David mumbled.

"She's thinking about buying another property down the street on Liberty and expanding the Diner. I can't understand why, but apparently the population in the area surrounding Liberty Avenue has grown in the last few years and the wait at the diner is over an hour during the busier times of the day."

"Nice to hear business is going so well for your mother," David said nonchalantly. "But you owe me some time."

"I know," Michael said in a small voice already knowing what David meant to do to him. He sighed heavily. He hated when David got into one of his ‘domination' moods. Everything had to be done his way and no matter how much Michael begged and pleaded, David wouldn't relent. They had spoken of the last time David employed such tactics on the shorter brunet. Michael had told David that he didn't like it. The last time Michael had engaged in BDSM prior to meeting David, he had actually enjoyed it. But with David, it was torture, bordering on abuse. Michael didn't have a choice in the matter at all. "What are you planning to do to me, David?"

David smiled, he knew that Michael had understood what he had in mind; it was a benefit of being married as long as they had. "That depends on you actually."

Michael looked into David's eyes then. "How so?"

"Answer me this question honestly and perhaps I'll go a little easier on you than my mood warrants right now."

"What's the question?"

"Why didn't you ever tell Brian or me that Justin was the Dom who initiated you into BDSM?" David nearly laughed aloud at the look on Michael's face when he imparted that information.

"How...how did... Who told you that?" Michael stammered. It was the one secret that Michael had never wanted to get out primarily because Justin was technically underage when the scene occurred and Michael had wanted more from the little blond dynamo. The other was because the little bastard became Brian's husband.

"It doesn't matter who told me. Do you envision him while I fuck you during a scene, Michael? Is it his dick you mentally suck when I order you to suck mine? Is it his cock you crave while I pound into you?"

"No. NO! I hate that little fucker!" Michael stated a little too adamantly and quickly for David's liking which meant that his husband was lying.

"Prove it." David crossed over to his suitcase and took out the object he'd bought earlier in the day in anticipation for Michael's return. He fingered the gold collar in this hand, sliding his fingers over the smooth metal to open the small clasp. "Put it on," he ordered.

"I...I don't want to," Michael said, his small voice the only sound in the room other than his harsh breathing.

"You don't want to? From the pictures I saw, you love to play the bitch, Michael," David whispered sensually, "getting fucked doggie-style while the collar is being pulled."

"That was then..." Michael argued.

"And this is now. If you truly don't think about Justin while you and I engage in a scene, then you shouldn't have a problem wearing this and letting me fuck you in the same manner he did."

"David, this is ridiculous..."  Michael tried to reason.

"Not to me it isn't," David answered.

"I'm with you...only you. I think about you and fantasize about you...ONLY you, David. Please don't taint what we have because of that past and misplaced jealousy," Michael pleaded.

But David wouldn't bend. "Put it on."

 

When Michael saw that all of his pleading with his husband wouldn't change David's mind, Michael put the collar on. It was uncomfortable and rubbed his skin a little but he wouldn't complain. Had David asked, Michael would have told him that he preferred the leather collars more than the metal ones but apparently that wasn't the point. How the fuck had David found out? He was sure Justin hadn't told him. Hell even more than Michael, David couldn't really tolerate Justin even though he supposedly admired the younger man's work. The heavy weight of collar dug into his skin when Michael bowed his head in preparation for the rest of his punishment.

 

"You will wear the collar for the rest of the night, Michael."

"I can't go to dinner with this thing on! What will everyone think?!"

"Who the fuck cares what they think, Michael? I'm your husband and what I think should be the most important thing in your mind at all times. Not your mother or her husband; not your uncle and certainly NOT your best friend or his husband. Is that understood?"

Michael swallowed hard and closed his eyes before answering, "Yes...yes Master."

"Good. Then let's begin," David said while attaching a silver studded leash to the back of the collar.

 

Two hours later, Michael was sore, bruised and tired as he sat in the tub preparing for a dinner he was no longer looking forward to. He was happy when David exited the room deciding that the two of them needed new suits if they were going to dinner at Papaganos. Michael bowed his head in shame as he recollected the moments of his torture, reluctantly comparing them with Justin's treatment of him years before. Even at seventeen Justin had much more finesse than David, anticipating Michael's every need before, during and after a scene. With David, he just didn't give a fuck; Michael wondered if he ever did.  

When Michael had told Justin that he wanted things between them to be more permanent, Justin had quoted a no-repeats policy similar to Brian's. Whereas Michael could somewhat understand Brian and where it came from, it rankled that seventeen year old Justin didn't want him. A few years later when Brian introduced Justin as his fiancé, Michael was not only hurt but angry as hell. How dare the little shit be able to fulfill his deepest wish and fantasy while Michael wasn't? There were so many feelings wrapped up in that moment: anger, betrayal from both Brian and Justin, resignation and resentment. Unfortunately, they were still a key feature in Michael's interactions with Justin even now. It sucked to be Michael Charles Novotny-Cameron in ways that no one could possibly understand.

Breathing deeply and trying to get his emotions under control again before David came back, Michael resigned and reconciled to his life once again. He was with David for better or worse... and it felt like he'd just entered the worse category. There was nothing more that he could do to prove his devotion to his husband. He could only hope that Justin wouldn't be at the dinner. That would definitely add more fuel to David's fire and that was something he really didn't need.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=81>  



	7. IT'S A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE and HATE Take 2 by Nichelle Wellesly

  
MR. AND MR. TAYLOR-KINNEY by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;  
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";  
}  
\-->

  
[MR. AND MR. TAYLOR-KINNEY](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=81) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

**_After eight years of marriage, The Taylor-Kinneys are about to find out they really DON'T KNOW each other at all. Danger, Intrigue and at the bottom of it all the TRUTH. Loosely based on Mr. and Mrs. Smith, WELCOME to Assassination Nation!_ **

**_***THE STORY IS NOW COMPLETE***_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169) Characters:  Ben Bruckner, Brian Kinney, Carl Horvath, Daphne Chanders, David Cameron, Debbie Novotny, Emmett Honeycutt, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Michael Novotny, Ted Schmidt, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Dave, Minor Character Death, Violence  
Genres:  Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  10 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 69391 Read: 2696  
Published: May 05, 2016 Updated: Feb 23, 2017 

Chapter 7- CHAPTER SEVEN: ITâS A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE Take 2 by Nichelle Wellesly

 

 

**_CHAPTER SEVEN: IT'S A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE Take 2_ **

 

**_The Birth of Assassination Nation, Incorporated_ **

 

Everyone arrived at Papaganos by five to six that evening. Deb had opted to use Melanie Marcus, one of the newer assassins, as her attorney. Brandon Parks accompanied Jennifer inside the building as Lindsey followed. Brian, Justin and their teams were already working on their second rounds of Jim Beam. Anything else would have just been too damn tame to deal with Raven and her Wasp counterpart. Even Emmett forewent his usual fruity, umbrella in a fucking coconut drink in favor of hard liquor, straight-up without ice... serious occasion much?

Upon seating themselves at the long dining room table, much like those found in conference rooms all across the land, Melanie drew the list of Debbie's desires from within her briefcase as did Brandon. The attorneys were all business, combing through every single detail with a fine-tooth comb. It wasn't just the businesses themselves that had to be combined, but millions of dollars going forward that must be divided down to the last penny between the two dames and ultimately their sons as well. So it was quite a shock to both Brian and Justin when the first area of conflict proved to be the location of Headquarters.

 

"Jennifer, I think it would be more beneficial to both parties if the major base be housed within Kinnetik," Debbie said in as civil a tone as she could, which really could have frosted water on a frog's ass.

The tone of Debbie's voice was in no way, shape or form lost on Jennifer, who matched her tone and dropped it just past-glacial. "Sorry, dear, but that's simply not going to happen. Aside from Justin having his own business within those walls, there are several other business that we own under that roof as well. Of course there is also office space available should Brian be interested in renting the space for Kinnetik." The emphasis on Brian's name was not lost on either occupant of the room.

Both Brian and Justin looked at each other and immediately knew what was about to happen. Between the words and looks shot between the two women, there was bound to be blood shed at any moment unless they put a stop to it immediately. Brian took up the verbal gauntlet on behalf of Justin and himself. "Might I remind both of you that we have about two hours to iron all this out. The solution to headquarters is simple. We will look for new office space for Assassination Nation while keeping our other endeavors to our own offices which are already established and fully staffed. The bottom line is that Justin and I have worked extremely hard at our individual offices and building our client bases and we are not about to just up and move either of them at the whim of you two broads."

"Well I've been telling Justin for years that he should close down JT Designs and come into the hotelier business with me."

Justin answered immediately. It was an old argument between them and his patience with it was at an end. "And I believe that I have told you a million times, and will tell you for the LAST time, it is NOT going to happen, Mother. I love staying in hotels; it doesn't mean I want to work in one, for one, or own more of them than I already do."

"Wait! You own hotels?" Brian turned to Justin, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open.

"Six dear, but we'll talk about all of that later," Justin said in his mock-falsetto voice.

Brian cleared his throat and smiled at Justin's antics. The little blond was a firecracker even in this, and could always find humor in any situation. He'd really missed that about Justin. "So that's settled then."

"What? What's settled?" Debbie asked. "I didn't agree to anything."

"Neither did I," Jennifer stated adamantly.

"Oh are you sure?" Brian asked menacingly. "The way I see it, the solution I came up with is along the lines of what Justin and I want. He has JTD to run and I have Kinnetik. Deb you have your businesses as does Jennifer. The best and possible solution has already been offered. If I were you both, I would take it."

"Or what?" Deb asked. She had had just about enough of Brian's insolence in reference to this whole mess. Apparently he'd forgotten that she was HIS boss and not the other way around.

"Or we walk, Deb. It's that plain and simple. Justin and I refuse to get caught up in your little She-Ra and Catra games."

 

At that moment Justin laughed a little thinking that Michael would have been proud that he'd rubbed off on Brian enough for the tall brunet to actually remember the classic cartoon series from the ‘80s.

 

Brian rolled his eyes at Justin easily discerning where his husband's mind drifted to before continuing his own tirade. "Both of you have been leaders in the industry for as long as any of us can remember; sharing the assignments won't take that from either one of you. But if you want to power and ego trip, you can do it without Justin and me. So what will it be? You wanna keep playing this bullshit junior high school game or do you want to take the suggestion? It makes no difference to either of us whatever-the-fuck you do choose to do but make a decision NOW."

 

Both Jennifer and Debbie sat stunned by Brian's speech for a few moments. This was not what either of them had planned. Looking at Brian and Justin, each of the ladies could see how united in their thoughts the two men were. They were standing but it seemed like some part of them had to be constantly touching to relax the other. It was the connection that they had forged many years ago; a connection that the two moms had not seen in years. The answer was plain as day in front of them, witnessing Brian and Justin as the married and deadly Taylor-Kinneys- an immovable unit no longer willing to sacrifice or compromise their marriage based on what was ideal for the business. Their union was solid; their partnership seamlessly integrated after all the years of secrets and lies.  Jenn was sure she didn't want to lose that newfound confidence and strength which emanated from Brian and Justin and by the look on Debbie's face, the feeling was mutual.

 

"Fine, Brian and Justin, you win," Jennifer confirmed. Then she spoke to Debbie directly, "I will email you a list of properties we can go take a look at tomorrow. Do you have any special requests about the area or the interior?"

Debbie accepted the olive branch...for now. "I think it should be a large enough building that a main lobby separates the building, that way you have one whole side for your businesses and same for me. Preferably twenty floors or better would be ideal. And relatively close to Liberty Avenue."

Jennifer nodded her head as she watched both Brandon and Ben take notes. "I think I have a building in mind but I will check the specs between tonight and the morning. With any luck we will be able to see it, buy it and get an interior designer in there asap."

"See how well they're playing together, darling?" Brian asked Justin sardonically. They were never a couple for endearments but every now and again, throwing one in always lightened any tense moments between them. At least, ordinarily it would have...

"Yeah and all it took was for us to threaten to walk away from the business. I'm not sure how I feel about that." Justin frowned.

Brian snorted. "Hey let's enjoy the truce while it lasts. I'm sure it won't be permanent"

Justin snickered. "You're damn right it won't. I give it three hours."

Brian brought Justin closer to him, kissed his temple and whispered, "You're on."   

 

Tuning back into the conversation, it was decided that having one central location for headquarters was more than just a good idea; it was a great one and would spawn a new business venture between Jennifer and Debbie. Since technically they needed a cover name and Jennifer already had a successful protection and private detective agency, the new site would officially by called the Alwin Building.

 

"Depending on how many floors each of our businesses take up, it should be relatively easy to rent out the bottom and place a few new business ventures in it as well," Jennifer said.

Emmett piped up, "Well I, for one, have been looking for new office and industrial space for the event planning portion of my business. It's an ideal time to move from my current location, since there's been a surge in my business recently with high-profile clients. If the property that Jennifer is talking about happens to be the vacant glass building downtown then I would certainly recommend putting a bid on it now. The property won't last."

"How many floors does it have?" Vic asked.

"A total of thirty, a main lobby which used to house restaurant space, a gym and a lounge. There is also an underground parking garage and a basement," Jen answered.

Vic nodded. "Emmett, perhaps you and I should talk. Our catering business is also increasing and Deb and I have been talking about searching out new space and hiring more staff. This could be fortuitous and profitable for us all."

"I think it would be ideal since I already have a staff of fifty regular and another fifty on retainer for massive parties," Emmett was nearly bouncing in his seat at the prospect of being able to take on more of a workload. Between the catering business and his interior design business, the extra staffing would help.

"Well so far this idea is looking better and better," Debbie said. "Ted, do you think we can put in the offer now? Seeing as how that building is what divides the gayborhood from heteroville and is still centrally located to Kinnetik and the Taylor building, this seems like a good time to do it."

"I think we should consider moving Torso into the building as well, Em. Our inventory from last month hasn't even been unpacked yet and we're running out of space. We should probably keep the smaller shop, but it wouldn't hurt to expand our target market a bit to include some hetero fashions too. We could take up three floors and finally divide the store up the way we've been speaking of for the last four years," Daphne explained.  

"Ooh... we could also include a ‘Risque' department and an evening wear department which would appeal to everyone including the Drag Queens. I know Mysterious Marilyn will definitely be happy. The gal has been ordering online for the past two years to get some variety into her wardrobe, and she loves to spend money"

 

Listening to Emmett chirp about dresses, Brian had finally decided he'd heard enough. He moved over to the bar to get a double shot of Beam even as he ignored the knowing snicker from his husband behind him. There were just too many particulars to work out and he was already on edge. Fortunately, Ted was already on the phone with the realtor, Jackie, and taking care of purchasing the building. He was glad that the moms had decided to see reason and join resources against their common enemies, but he couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that their enemy was closer than they all thought. Add to that the continuing nagging feeling that David had somehow involved the unsuspecting, incurably naive Michael in some scheme of Sap supremacy, Brian just couldn't get passed the feeling that things were coming to a head sooner than they were prepared for. It had only been about two full days since the mentioning of the contract that would literally upend all their lives; and would have put husband-against-husband, should his and Justin's plan not have worked. It was just too much to take in too soon, especially after the appointment with the marriage counselor the day before.

 

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Justin asked, resting his forehead against Brian's back.

Brian sighed deeply as he felt Justin's arms encircle his waist from behind. "I'm glad they're all coming to their own understandings."

"But?"

Brian chuckled. "You're still the only person to know me too well." He turned in Justin's arms, embracing him and holding him close. "This is all so much and when I think about how yesterday morning started off."

"Brian, even before all of the ensuing drama of our jobs happened, we had decided to fight for our marriage. All of this just sparked conversations that should have happened long ago."

Brian chuckled. "Eight years ago, in fact."

Justin smiled back. "I guess. But I think I actually liked you looking at me as an innocent."

"You didn't fuck like an ‘innocent,'" Brian answered sardonically.

"Lucky for you I didn't, although I had never bottomed for anyone until you. Even my first foray into sex didn't start out with me as a bottom. In fact it was in a sex club when I was sixteen. By the time I was seventeen I was a regular feature in that particular club as a Dominant. It helped that Daphne's older brother operated the club and that I had a fake ID in case the place ever got busted. But since it was in one of the hotels I owned, that wasn't going to happen."

"I suppose that dewy fresh innocent look held much appeal."

"Hey, it hooked you, didn't it?" Justin smiled brightly.

Brian's heart fluttered in his chest. There were many days he never thought he'd see that particular smile again- the one of genuine happiness aimed solely at him and because of who he was. There was a time he lived for Justin's smile. Perhaps he could do so again. "Yeah, it caught me.     

 

**_A Matter of Principle_ **

 

David and Michael arrived at Pappaganos, the latter unusually sore even after soaking in a hot tub for more than an hour. Michael was moving extra slow almost having a sense of foreboding about being in the same space as Brian and Justin. He knew David was still angry with him about not telling the older man about his past with Justin Taylor-Kinney. How could he have casually thrown that particular tidbit into various conversations with David over the years. Fuck! He'd done his best not to think of it himself, and to never let the secret out. But David had found out about it anyway and not for the first time, Michael wondered who had spilled his deepest secret.

Michael pulled at the golden contraption still fastened about his neck. He had tried once again to reason with David before they left the hotel. David wouldn't relent; wouldn't turn over the key no matter how much Michael pleaded and begged. Eventually the shorter brunet had gotten angry and blurted out some statements that had pissed his husband off. The next thing that Michael could remember was the breath being knocked out of him as he was slammed into the door just before they left what Michael had begun to think of as his prison cell. David had warned him that one more mention of the collar would result in he and Michael not going to dinner and instead engaging in the punishment that he was graciously putting off for later to save Michael even more humiliation. Michael then held his tongue, mentally acknowledging his need to get out of the room and around people that would in a sense protect him from David's domineering ways while they were in public. To add to Michael's misery, he was forbidden to close the neck of his shirt or to don a tie. Instead David affixed the jewel encrusted leash around his husband's neck in a complete show of ownership.

 

"When we go in here, Michael, you are to keep your eyes lowered and your mouth shut no matter who addresses you. I think you know the consequences if I am displeased with your performance as my perfect submissive, don't we?" David's menacing voice asked.

For his part, Michael remained silent, continuing to move forward by David's side until the older man yanked forcefully on the collar around his neck. "Ouch! Fucking hell, David!"

"I asked you a question, Michael," David stated, uncaring if he caused his subject any undue pain.

Michael couldn't help the sarcasm which dripped from his own lips. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know I was supposed to fucking answer. This is YOUR sadistic game David, not mine. You've already made your rules clear. So forgive me if I actually abide by them since I really have NOTHING to say to YOU."

David chuckled. He was glad in a sense that he hadn't broken Michael's spirit yet. He had special plans to do that later but for now Michael's outburst even in a semi-private setting could not be tolerated. "You're right, Michael. And since nothing but lies and stupidity seems to fly out of your mouth at the most inopportune times, I decided that this was the way to keep you from making a fool of yourself and me. And you know that I hate being made to look like a fool, don't you? So let's get this over with so that we can move on to much more...pleasurable pursuits later."

Michael rolled his eyes while muttering in a low voice, "Pleasurable for who?"

David once again laughed. "For me, of course. You're just the vessel I use to get off on, nothing more. Sure we're married but we're certainly not equal partners in any regard. You would do well to remember that, husband," David concluded that last bit sarcastically knowing that it cut Michael to the quick.

 

They entered the restaurant where David was promptly greeted by the hostess. Michael stood silently by with a look of bored nonchalance on his face. It was a look he had learned many years ago from Brian and although he was embarrassed beyond belief at the stares and whispers being bandied about as David led him by the leash, he did his best not to let their stares and judgements get to him. In that moment he wished with all his heart that his husband was dead.

Entering the room both Michael and David were shocked by the number of occupants. They had both been expecting a small family gathering but instead the room was filled with about thirty people, some of whom were on line at the room's only bar. Kinnetik's reserved room was more like a miniature banquet hall with two long tables running the length of the room. Most of the company was dressed in black and David was glad that he's had the forethought to dress in a similar vein to the room's occupants. It would help him to blend in if he needed to make a quick escape. He looked around the room noticing many people that he did not know. He heard Debbie before he'd seen the loud redhead making her way through the crowd towards him with her husband and brother in tow.

 

"Michael, honey, it's nice of you and David to join us."

Michael just nodded his response even as David responded for both of them. "Thank you for having us, Debbie. It's so good to see you again." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, his well-bred manners on full display. It wouldn't do for his mother-in-law to be completely suspicious of him no matter what Sapperstein and Kip thought. He knew that he needed to remain in Debbie's good graces especially during this dinner in the presence of a bunch of people he didn't know.

"It's a pleasure to see you too," Debbie lied smoothly. "And you remember my husband, Carl, don't you? I'm still sorry that you two weren't able to make it to the wedding."

"That was a long time ago, Deb, let it go," Carl said jovially. He could feel the tension radiating off his wife even as she tried to make nice with their loathsome son-in-law. "If I remember that day, you had a big issue with six or seven players from Patriots. That was a brutal game they were playing and they were in line for a return trip to the Super Bowl. If I had that kind of clientele and contract looming over me, I would have skipped the wedding too."

Debbie smacked him in the chest good-naturedly. "Oh Carl, you wouldn't have done that to me on our wedding day."

"Nah, Red, I wouldn't have missed it for the world." He kissed her blushing cheek, happy to be able to bring down the spike in her blood pressure momentarily."C'mon guys, let's get you a drink."

It was then that Debbie noticed the gleaming piece of jewelry around her son's neck. Upon closer inspection she glared up at him. "What the fuck are you wearing around your neck Michael?" When he didn't answer, instead shrinking away from her and refusing to meet her eyes she asked again. "Michael? Michael why aren't you talking?" 

David rolled his eyes even as he smirked at his timid husband obeying his command from earlier. "He isn't allowed to answer you, Debbie," David said evenly, noticing all of the undue attention their little group was drawing. He'd managed to shut Michael up for the evening but he never figured that his meddling, overbearing mother would cause the problem that he was trying to avoid. "He lost a bet, Deb and this is his payment."

She narrowed her eyes at the tall brunet. "I don't give a fuck what kind of games you two play on your own time...but now you're on mine. Take the goddamn leash off of him. It's embarrassing and humiliating and beneath my son. I don't give a fuck what perversions you two have in private but in public, you will act like you both have some fucking home training."

David smirked. "But Michael doesn't want me to take it off, do you Michael?" David asked smugly expecting that even if Debbie continued to raise a fuss, Michael would remember the consequences for disobeying him.

 

Michael raised eyes then, shifting between his mother and his husband. He was so fucking confused caught in between his freedom and his life with David. There was no question that David had the power to make his life a living hell and wouldn't hesitate to do so. David was mean and vicious when pushed and his mother was certainly pushing him. But she was right. It was embarrassing to be at David's whims like this. This was not what Michael's idea of marriage was supposed to be and not for the first time did he wonder how he had landed himself in this cesspit with David Cameron.Admittedly, he blamed Brian for not wanting him but then Brian had tried to tell him that marriage to David was not what he really wanted. He ignored the advice so Brian had given up and told Michael to do whatever the fuck he wanted. And Michael had figured that when Brian was ready to be in a relationship, he would divorce David and live out his fantasy life with his best friend without looking back. But then Brian turned around and married Justin, thus putting Michael's dreams of a future with Brian firmly out of the question. Michael wondered why he had stayed somewhere where he wasn't happy and hadn't been for many years. The only answer he could give himself was that he didn't want to face a future without Brian alone. But that reason no longer held weight in his mind.

Making the decision that he knew would costs him in so many ways, more than anyone could imagine Michael gave his answer. "Take the thing off David. I'll pay my debt later but for now, I just want to be able to talk with my family and friends who I haven't seen in a long time. We can continue this later."

 

David looked at him in disbelief. He had been sure that the afternoon he and Michael had spent together had not only shown Michael what happened when David was angry but enough to intimidate the man into doing what he wanted at all times and NOT just for some fucking dinner with his loud bitchy mother.

 

"You heard him David. The collar comes OFF!" Debbie broke into his reverie confirming what David now knew that Michael had said.

 

He reached into his pants pocket and fished out the key. While undoing the lock, he leaned forward giving Michael's ear a little kiss before whispering, "You will pay for this, Michael. In more ways than you know."

Michael looked back at David as he felt the heavy golden object and its beautiful but loathsome accessory being lifted from his person. "I don't doubt it, David. But for now it's off and that's all that matters to me."

 

David narrowed his eyes imperceptibly as he watched Michael embrace his mother. He was unaware of other eyes inconspicuously watching every nuance of his emotions play over his face like a slide show. Justin heard and watched the exchange from afar. Part of him was genuinely tickled that Michael had found a Dom who was actually a sadistic bastard. In his opinion, the annoying brunet had finally reaped his comeuppance. But the other side of him- the Dominant that he was- was more than a little pissed off at David Cameron. The doctor gave those within the BDSM lifestyle a bad name by embodying every misinformed, delusional, idiotic and untrue misconception about the community as a whole. In that respect he actually felt a little sorry for Michael at having to endure his husband's advances. But he would never say that aloud to anyone- not even Brian.

 

"What do you think that was all about?" Brian asked him. He knew that Justin could pick up on conversations that were supposed to be private in a crowded room. He could also read lips, a skill that Brian had learned he had not long after they had started dating.

 

After Debbie's initial outburst to David, the crowd had quickly lost interests resuming the same milling about while Justin stood still, watched and listened. Somewhere way deep....deep.....deep....way deep down inside he was proud of Michael for standing up to David. Justin had watched as David leaned innocent-like into Michael's ear and threatened him even as the shorter man accepted his fate. Justin relayed all of the information to Brian just before they were accosted by the unwanted intruders directly.  

Fortunately whatever was going to be said had to wait.They were being called to the tables for dinner. Debbie graciously gave up her position at the head of the table in order to sit closer to son. She wasn't sure what was going on between Michael and David but she wasn't happy about the vibe they were giving off. Seeing that golden collar around her son's neck and the leash snapped to it has incensed her. She knew people from all walks of life, including the lifestyle. Some got off on humiliation but she knew that Michael did not. It had taken everything in her not to put a bullet between David Cameron's eyes not only as a killer, but as Michael's mother. If she didn't treat her own offspring as a dog, she would be damned if she'd let the man who was supposed to take care of Michael, treat him as such. Taking her eyes away from her son, she caught Carl's eyes as he seated himself beside her, a silent look of shared concern and understanding between them.

Brian and Justin had seated themselves at Jenn's left side of the table where they were able to keep watch on the goings on where Debbie, Carl and Vic were seated. Brian knew that whatever David was hell-bent on talking to them about would be said before the end of dinner...and he was not disappointed.

 

The food had barely been served when David spoke in a voice loud enough for the entire room to hear. He narrowly focused his eyes on Brian as he directed his speech towards the man's partner. "So Justin, how long has it been since you've fucked my husband?"

Justin, who had just taken a sip of wine, nearly choked in response to the question. He closed his eyes as if trying to gather himself even as the clang of silverware hit multiple china plates and the hum of gasps and whispers grew louder to his ears. When he opened his eyes, he found him staring into the hazel orbs of his expecting and inquisitive husband. Looking deeply into Brian's eyes, Justin tried his best to gauge his reaction to the news David couldn't seem to stop himself from asking. He felt Brian's hand squeeze his thigh underneath the table where just moments ago it had been inching its way toward Justin's cock. Although he could feel the redness in his cheeks from embarrassment, it was in moments like these that Justin was glad to have been raised in the heart of the WASP nest. Putting the most frosty, disgusted look on his face, he answered. "Although this is a topic unfit for mixed company and shows just how uncouth you really are, David, I will tell you that my encounter with Michael was when I was seventeen. Isn't that right, Michael?"

 

The shorter brunet glared at the blond but said nothing in response. He was still too stunned that David had decided to bring that up.

 

David watched the interaction between Justin and Michael; then Brian and Justin. He was so sure that the news would cause the brunet and blond to have an epic argument resulting in Brian asking for a divorce. His plan wasn't quite working out as he'd hoped as Brian and Justin were still joined shoulder-to-shoulder at the dining table. "Why weren't Brian and I told?" He couldn't help the jealousy which creeped through his voice at the idea that Justin, at seventeen, was a natural Dominant and had managed to get what he wanted most...Brian.

"Well that's a pretty straightforward question David and it deserves just as candid an answer. The truth is that it wasn't your, nor Brian's business."

"What the hell do you mean that it wasn't my fucking business? You fucked my husband," David reiterated raising his voice.

Justin laughed. "Yes I did... and WELL I might add. I enjoyed breaking him in for you. But that was the extent of it and it happened many years before you were even a glitch on his radar. Why be jealous and pompous about it now? It wasn't like it happened while you've been married." The question had struck a nerve with David and Justin secretly gloated in that fact.

 

David noticed the smug look on Justin's face, the blue eyes laughing at him. He hated the little fuck with a burning passion then, and mentally planned every part of his soon-coming death. His expression must have shown his thoughts because the object of his desire began to speak.

 

"Listen up David. Are you listening?" At David's imperceptible nod, Brian continued. "It doesn't matter that they fucked a lifetime ago. Whatever your problem is, well that's between you and YOUR husband. You would do well to leave mine out of it."

"And if I don't?"

Brian smirked at the arrogance of David's tone. His voice was congenial but deadly just the same. "Then I will be happy to carve your ass into little pieces right now. Touch one fucking hair on his head and I'll fuck you up. If Justin gets so much as a hangnail and names you as the person who gave it to him, I'll fuck you up. If Justin so much as tells me you looked at him wrong and breathed in his direction, I'll kill you. And no, they won't even be able to identify you by fingerprints and dental records."

"Is that a threat Brian?"

"I don't make threats David."

"Gentlemen," Jenn interrupted. "This is still mixed company and such talk is not appropriate at the dinner table. They fucked...big deal since it was a million years ago. If you can't get over it, see a counselor but WE are not it. Now might I suggest that we move on to something else. David how's your practice going."

"My practice is fine," David answered but still was unable or unwilling to let the former topic go. "I can't believe that this doesn't bother you Brian. From all accounts you are a possessive man. Perhaps Justin has been making you his bitch just as he had Michael."

Brian laughed, genuinely laughed at the pathetic man trying to goad him. Sure he was pissed off that Justin hadn't told him of his past with Michael but honestly it explained the animosity between the two men to some extent. He knew that he would get the full story from the blond later but right now it was time to quell David Cameron's curiosity about his and Justin's sex life. "Let's get one thing straight David. Justin and I are possessive of each other. We love, we fuck and we love to fuck. Now whether someone else is added to the mix together or separately, doesn't matter since we still come home to the other. That's the problem with your heteronormative views on gay marriage. Sex doesn't equate love; it never has. And sadly you-with your advanced age- are just learning a lesson that, Justin was smart enough to learn at seventeen. I know for a fact that if Justin had to choose between some random trick and me, I would win every time. The same goes for me. The problem is that you can't stand being rebuffed in any form. You couldn't back then, and you can't now."

"Rebuffed?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, rebuffed, Sunshine. You see I know all about the good Dr.'s desire to fuck me. He actually wants more but it will never happen, because given the choice I would choose you over and over again. David doesn't like that, so he takes it out on Michael."

"But Michael suffers his own milady of unrequited love where you're concerned, too," Justin didn't hesitate to point out, his eyes briefly meeting those of Michael.

"Exactly, Justin. Now it's all out in the open and the two of them can fight it out. I STILL choose you. And I know that the choice is mutual. So David, whatever your point was in bringing this ancient shit up, it's finished. I have no reason to ever doubt Justin's loyalty to me and he doesn't have a reason to question mine. Perhaps you need to take a good look at your own fucking marriage and leave my husband and I out of the mess you and Michael created."

Michael who had been silent all this time, finally spoke. "What was the real reason you asked me to marry you David?" For some reason he just had to know, all of Brian's revelations still replaying in his mind.

David rolled his eyes before being able to catch himself. "That's the dumbest question you've ever asked me Michael. And there have been many over the years."

Michael slouched down in his chair at his intelligence being disparaged once again and this time in front of Brian and the blond who didn't want him in the first place. That fact made him feel a little more desperate to have the answer. "It's important, David. Your answer will either save our marriage or..."

"Or Michael? Or what? Our marriage will be over? You'll have nothing."

"That's true. I'll have nothing...  for now. I think you should know that you stand to lose more than I do should we divorce, and I won't hesitate to get my due from you. Any court can see that you owe me for the years of abuse, and what I endured today definitely is abuse. I'll make sure that you lose your medical license since the bruises I currently wear are fresh. Now answer the fucking question, David. Why did we get married?"

David was silent so long that no one believed that he would answer but when he did it shocked everyone...Everyone except for Brian and Justin. "Why do you think I would marry a stupid, insipid little man like yourself Michael? It was to make Brian suffer. I had wanted him from the beginning; had actually made a pass at him in what was the old bathhouse. But he didn't want me so I watched him. I saw that out of all the people he hung out with, you always seemed the closest to him. And I picked right. You were desperate for his attention, always seeking him out, always trying to ensure your place by his side. How did that work out for you? It didn't. So I wined you and dined you, gave you everything that you wanted from him including a commitment. I knew that asking you to move with me to Boston would put a strain on your relationship with him. And it did but not the way you nor I wanted it to. Instead he encouraged you to make a ‘fresh start' in Boston with me. I will give you this, Michael, you were a good husband for the most part. You were like a good little wife and did everything I fucking told you to do. But you were not my ideal material. If life were a comic book, I would say that you were well-educated but on real issues you're totally inept. It was hard to hold a serious conversation with you without you staring at me blankly in lights-are-on-but-no one-is-home sort of way. At first I just thought that you found the different subject matters that we would try to talk about boring but then you would speak and I realized that I'd made the biggest mistake of my life."

"Then why keep me? Why David?" Michael asked confused and heartbroken at what he was hearing through David's experiences with him.

"Because there was no reason to really toss you out on your ass. I'm not deliberately cruel that way. Besides, it was worth it to me to not have to go trolling out at night looking for sex when I had my own personal sex slave ensconced in my house; someone who I could train and who wouldn't complain or knew enough to ask the appropriate questions."

"That's fucking sick," Justin exclaimed. "You should be locked up for assault you sick fuck!"

Michael rose from his seat, openly crying now. "I'll be right back. I just need a minute." He ran from the room while everyone looked on.

"Are you proud of yourself, David?" Vic asked shaking his head. "You have managed to destroy the one good thing in your life. Michael may not have loved you the way he does Brian but he was faithful and willing to stand by you and your bratty ass kid even while you let the little fucker mistreat him. He doesn't take vows for granted."

David huffed out an exasperated breath. All this fucking drama with these people. He couldn't wait to kill them all. "He brought this on himself. Everything would have been fine if he would have adhered to the ‘no talking' rule. Now I'm going to collect MY husband and get out of here."

"No you're not David. Leave Michael alone. We'll see that he gets back to the hotel tonight but right now I think the both of you need time to think," Debbie intervened.

David eyed her with a small smirk on his face. "Sure. In the meantime, I will pack our things. We have to be back in Boston tomorrow night." David turned on his heel and exited the room without saying goodbye to anyone.

 

On his way to his car, David decided that it was time to make sure that Michael's threats never came to fruition. Slipping into the bathroom, David tucked himself into the corner by the stalls waiting for the retching sound in the bathroom to stop. He knew from experience that when Michael was extremely upset, he would vomit as if purging the bad humors of the moment from his soul. He was grateful when he finally heard the toilet flush and the tell-tale snick of the stall lock being opened. David didn't waste any time. He pushed Michael back into the stall, punching the already bruised man several times in his face and stomach. Michael tried his best to fight off his attacker who had turned him around and began to dunk his head in the now filling toilet. The silent scuffle continued as each man fought- one for dominance, the other for his life. Michael's head banged against the ceramic at the back of the toilet, cracking the white porcelain in several places. Once David had been assured that Michael would neither fight back or scream, he grabbed hold of the long wire hidden within his cufflink. Stretching it long and taking note of the sharp flat edges, he began to wrap it twice around Michael's limp neck. Using a sawing motion against the carotid artery, David continued to shift and move the wire back and forth just enough to cause a deep gash but not enough to decapitate the man that was his husband. Michael's blood began to seep slowly but steadily from the wounds on either side of his neck. David let the body drop dispassionately even as he whispered his apologies, blaming this entire episode on Michael's inability to keep his mouth shut and on the threats that fell from Michael's lips while at the table.

 

"Sorry Mikey but I couldn't let you take anything else away from me. But don't worry. Justin's next."

 

He was caught by surprise when an older gentleman had happened up in the bathroom just as David was heading to the sink to clean the evidence of blood from his hands. "Sir, what the hell is going on here? This man needs... he---"

 

The poor unsuspecting man never got his chance to finish his statement as David did decapitate the would-be-good samaritan to keep him from running back out into the restaurant and alerting anyone to his presence in the restroom. He washed up and exited the building with no one the wiser of what had gone on in the restroom of Pappaganos.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=81>  



	8. LOVE AND WAR by Nichelle Wellesly

  
MR. AND MR. TAYLOR-KINNEY by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;  
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";  
}  
\-->

  
[MR. AND MR. TAYLOR-KINNEY](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=81) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

**_After eight years of marriage, The Taylor-Kinneys are about to find out they really DON'T KNOW each other at all. Danger, Intrigue and at the bottom of it all the TRUTH. Loosely based on Mr. and Mrs. Smith, WELCOME to Assassination Nation!_ **

**_***THE STORY IS NOW COMPLETE***_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169) Characters:  Ben Bruckner, Brian Kinney, Carl Horvath, Daphne Chanders, David Cameron, Debbie Novotny, Emmett Honeycutt, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Michael Novotny, Ted Schmidt, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Dave, Minor Character Death, Violence  
Genres:  Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  10 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 69391 Read: 2696  
Published: May 05, 2016 Updated: Feb 23, 2017 

Chapter 8- LOVE AND WAR by Nichelle Wellesly

 

 

**_CHAPTER EIGHT: LOVE AND WAR_ **

 

 

**_What No One Knew_ **

 

Justin excused himself from the dinner table, opting to make himself comfortable at the bar as everyone sat around discussing the revelations of the past hour. Michael had been gone for half that time and he really couldn't blame the man. If Justin could have left right then and there without drawing further attention to himself, he would have. Although no one knew, Justin was a bit unnerved from his confrontation with David. It wasn't that he minded his sexual history being put on the spot- his proclivities were never a secret- but his past with Michael was a subject he considered off limits. He really had no idea how David had found out since by all accounts he and Michael had never gotten along. The most obvious reason was jealousy and yeah, there was plenty of that on Michael's part. But it was just easier to let that be the general consensus among the family.

Justin took another slow slip of his Chivas Regal he was nursing, a good follow-up to the Beam he'd been drinking all night. He knew that he needed to have a conversation with Michael. Although Michael didn't seem surprised by David's actions, it was clear that Michael hadn't told him. Based on the anger displayed by David, there was more to all of this than met the eye.

 

"Penny for your thoughts?

Justin had jumped a little as his husband appeared by his side, seemingly out of thin air. "Not right now, Brian. I'm still trying to collect them." He watched as the bartender placed Brian's own drink in front of him. Justin wasn't even aware that he had ordered but that didn't really matter.

"Bullshit, Justin. Based on your performance back there, I would say that your thoughts are pretty well-collected."

"Brian..."

"No Justin, no. No secrets was the agreement and yet you've kept this one. I can't say that I blame you entirely because Michael had kept the same one. But what I want to know is why?" Brian toyed with his glass as he spoke. It was the one question that David had asked which plagued him although he didn't show it. Sure they had lied about their careers for years but this was different. It wasn't like they didn't have an open marriage and even though the episode with Michael and Justin had happened years before they met, it still rankled that Justin didn't trust him with it.

Justin strove to project a nonchalance he did not feel as he answered. "There wasn't any reason to tell you about Michael and me, Brian. You knew that I was a Dominant in a sex club in my wayward youth." At Brian's guffaw, Justin smiled slightly. "I didn't see any reason to cause you to make assumptions any time Michael and I were in the same room."

"So this was a ‘mercy secret' then?" Brian sipped his drink as he waited for an answer.

"Not really a mercy secret but a way to keep the peace. Things were already strained between you and Michael. And we never really knew when he would show up. The fact that he'd stayed away was inconsequential to my reasoning at the time. It was one thing for me to tell you about the many random tricks I've had sex with but this was someone close to you at one point in time. I didn't know how you would have taken that."

Brian nodded in understanding. "And we were already having problems because of our jobs..."

"And family obligations and a host of other things. There really was no right time to tell you, even if I had no intention of telling you at all, Brian."

Then Brian asked the one question that Justin dreaded more than anything. "Did he want more from you too?"

 

Justin closed his eyes in remembrance of that very painful conversation with Michael. He kept asking why he wasn't good enough; why Justin couldn't see himself with a man like him. Wasn't he submissive enough, promising that he would be good to Justin and that he would never ask for anything in return. Justin had finally had to be hard and cruel with Michael; had to break his heart and spirit in order for Michael to understand. Justin needed a man who was just as strong in mind and spirit as he was. And years later he'd found Brian.

 

Justin huffed out a large breath. "Yes, he did Brian. I think that what he really wanted was you, but to him I was the next best thing. You know how astute naturally submissive people are, they can tell a good Dom from a cruel one..."

"And yet he went with David?"

Justin nodded his head. "He adopted that theory of loving the one you're with. But in this case it was more than that. Michael didn't think he was destined to have more. Then when you and I married, I think that broke him somehow."

"He watched his two heroes commit to making a life together, while he was stuck in a loveless marriage to a detestable asshole." Brian finished Justin's thought.

"Yeah," Justin said softly.

Brian looked at Justin then, discerning every emotion that was written across his still youthful face. "Don't you dare blame yourself Justin. We all have choices."

Justin shook his head. "But this was a choice he didn't have to make Brian. David Cameron is the worse kind of Dominant. He's hateful, jealous, spiteful, and cruel. A submissive that belongs to him is not allowed to have a past, future- fuck they're barely allowed to have a ‘present' if it doesn't revolve around him. He's mean and....oh God, Brian... has Michael returned to the dining room yet?"

 

Both men looked around and still didn't see any sign of the brunet. It was apparent that they weren't the only ones who noticed that Michael Novotny-Cameron had been gone from the gathering a very long time. Jennifer was sitting with Debbie, worried looks on both of their faces. Carl had offered to go and check the restroom for them but Ben and Emmett had gone instead. Brian and Justin were on their way across the room when Ben and Emmett were re-entering the dining room, their gaits rushed as they crossed the room to kneel in front of Debbie. They arrived at the table in time to hear Ben offer his condolences.

 

"I'm so sorry Debbie. There was... nothing that anyone could do for him."

Although her eyes were tearing up, she managed to keep her voice steady and strong. "How?"

Emmett placed his hand on her shoulder in an offer of support. "Deb, I don't think..."

"How? Goddamn you, tell me how my son died?" she demanded of the duo kneeling in front of her trying to offer her solace.

"Tell her, boys," Jennifer said in support of Debbie's need to know. The frosty tone of her voice caused all of them to look at her. "If it were me, I would want to know so that his killer could suffer the same fate. She has every fucking right to know. And I mean now or I'll kill you both where you fucking kneel." To give credence to her word, Jenn reached under the back of her jacket, pulling out the Eagle she always strapped to her back. Holding the gun to Emmett's head and her eyes angry, Jennifer removed the safety and cocked the hammer.

Debbie looked at her and in a show of solidarity, Debbie reached down into the bosom of her blouse and pulled out a 357 Magnum. Aiming her gun between Ben's legs she uttered one simple word low and calm. "Speak."

 

Ben and every other man in the room swallowed hard as the other women smiled a knowing smile at the scene. Everyone of them would have done the exact same thing if the men who were withholding information didn't come clean. None of them were mothers but they all recognized Debbie's pain for what it was. And they understood wholeheartedly her need for revenge.

 

Emmett spoke up. "The men's room is a fucking bloody mess, Deb. Literally. From what we can tell, Michael's neck was cut using a wire- the kind we all have added to our cufflinks. You can have it built in to your suit jackets for the right price. The other man..."

"What other man?" Carl asked.

Ben answered him. "Retired Sergeant Reynold Wilcox. From what Emmett and I could gather, he may have happened up in the restroom just as David was finishing off Michael. Both bodies seemed to have been cut within minutes of each other although Michael's wounds were meant to pour out slowly. The poor Sergeant never had a chance."

They all watched as Debbie trembled- from rage or hurt no one could tell- but those who were not familiar with the Raven were surprised when she spoke. Her voice was low and harsh. "I want the motherfucker found tonight. He would have checked out of the hotel by now but fuck me, if you don't find him and bring him to me, I will kill every fucking one of you. No one is to kill him, except me. You all owe me that."

Brian cleared his throat. "Deb, we need to get out of here now. The place will probably be teeming with police once the bodies are found and right now, David knows exactly where we are."

Justin concurred. "He's right, Deb. And if it's as you say, David has checked out of the hotel and is on his way to wherever Sapperstein is."

Jenn pulled out her cellphone and asked, "Which hotel?"

"I think Michael said the Fairmount Hotel."

"Fucking idiot," Justin muttered and rolled his eyes while feeling his pockets for his phone.  "Mom hand me your phone. I forgot mine at the bar and since it's one of mine, I'll make the call."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Brian asked as he watched in amazement while Jennifer handed over her phone without qualm.

"I mean I own it, Brian. I own the entire chain of them across country and abroad."

"I thought you said you owned only six."

Justin chuckled. "I meant six hotel chains. I thought that was clear."

Brian shook his head. "There is a whole fucking lot more that we need to talk about. Call and see if you can stop him."

 

Justin spoke to the manager even as Daphne was on the laptop that she'd brought with her to seal the deal between the Taylor and the Kinnetik factions. She pulled up the financial records of Doctor David Cameron and began toying with the figures to flag his account for nonpayment. If he was still there, it would buy them some time.

 

"I don't give a fuck what he thinks he's doing," Justin said firmly into the phone. "He is NOT to check out of the hotel. He may come and go but without his fucking luggage, do you hear? Not even a fucking briefcase. I'll be there as quickly as I can." Justin hung up and made another phone call. "Give me Isaiah Hamilton now. Yeah... tell him it's Taylor-Kinney, he'll take the call." A half minute later, Justin was issuing orders to Pittsburgh's current Chief of Police who had taken over just after Stockwell was found dead. "Cross me on this Isaiah and you'll wish to hell you hadn't." He hung up the phone and handed it back to his mother.

"The fucking Chief of Police, Sunshine?" Brian asked, his look incredulous.

Justin smiled his signature smile at Brian. "What can I say, Brian? I was a VERY good Dom."      

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=81>  



	9. LOVE DON'T LOVE NOBODY by Nichelle Wellesly

  
MR. AND MR. TAYLOR-KINNEY by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;  
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";  
}  
\-->

  
[MR. AND MR. TAYLOR-KINNEY](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=81) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

**_After eight years of marriage, The Taylor-Kinneys are about to find out they really DON'T KNOW each other at all. Danger, Intrigue and at the bottom of it all the TRUTH. Loosely based on Mr. and Mrs. Smith, WELCOME to Assassination Nation!_ **

**_***THE STORY IS NOW COMPLETE***_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169) Characters:  Ben Bruckner, Brian Kinney, Carl Horvath, Daphne Chanders, David Cameron, Debbie Novotny, Emmett Honeycutt, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Michael Novotny, Ted Schmidt, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Dave, Minor Character Death, Violence  
Genres:  Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  10 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 69391 Read: 2696  
Published: May 05, 2016 Updated: Feb 23, 2017 

Chapter 9- LOVE DON'T LOVE NOBODY by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

WARNING: EXTREME GRAPHIC VIOLENCE including Blood and/or gore. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! 

 

 

**_CHAPTER NINE: LOVE DON'T LOVE NOBODY_ **

 

 

**_Whatcha Gon' Do_ **

 

"What the fuck do you mean I can't check out?" David asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cameron but your account has been flagged for non-payment for services rendered."

David huffed, then gritted his teeth. He knew that fucking blond was behind this. After finding out about Michael and Justin, he'd had the young man thoroughly investigated. He was surprised and delighted to know that although Justin was  a first-rate assassin, he was also one helluva businessman. The fact that he would kill Justin while a patron of his own hotel was an added bonus to David. Knowing that in their line of work, it was imperative to keep their wills current and up to date, David knew beyond doubt that Brian was the beneficiary to all of Justin's money and property. It would be a nice little nest egg for the widow who would be ripe for the taking after his annoying husband's demise. Turning his attention back to the insignificant desk clerk, David stated, "Hunter, is it?" When the clerk nodded in the affirmative, he continued, "There is no fucking way that my account could be flagged for non-payment. I'm a doctor for fuck's sake."

The desk clerk smiled at the near-irate man. "Be that as it may, Doctor Cameron, I cannot allow you to check out without a major credit card with the appropriate amount of funds available. If you would like to produce another card instead of the one we have on file, I will be more than happy to process the payment."

David rolled his eyes skyward. I knew I shouldn't have given my wallet for Michael to hold during dinner. Fuck! "My husband isn't here," he stated in a manner of trying to reason with the young brunet.

"Well that much appears obvious," Hunter retorted, condescension dripping from his voice.

David narrowed his eyes. "Look you little shit..."

"No you look, Doc. I have a list of things to do so if you aren't going to produce another  card so that I can do my job and check you out, then there is nothing else that we are able to discuss." Hunter turned away but had another thought. "Oh and don't even think that you are going to sneak out of here without payment. I've already had your room emptied of your luggage and valuables while you were here harassing me. They will be released to you upon payment."

"What the fuck? How could you do that?" David yelled.

Hunter shook his head and laughed at the sputtering man. "I guess like most people, you never read the fine print. For shame, Doc, and from an educated man who should really know better."

Realizing that there really was no arguing with the stubborn front desk clerk, David turned away. He wondered if the police had been called to the restaurant as of yet. He hadn't heard from Gary since he'd put in the call to inform his boss of the dinner party at Papaganos and who was in attendance. If they had any chance at all of killing all of the major players between the Taylor-Kinneys, their best chance would have been while they were still having dinner. Although he really couldn't prove it right now, David knew that Justin was aware of Michael's untimely demise. The timing of David's inability to check out of the hotel was just too convenient. He needed to find out what was going on Papagano's but the only way to do that was to return to the scene of the crime. He needed to get his wallet from Michael's corpse before anyone else found it. His anonymity and his career as an assassin would be over if he couldn't.; the wallet revealed too much to go undetected any longer. Suddenly killing Michael in the public venue didn't seem like it had been such a good idea.  And he regretted it.

 

**_Float Like A Raven_ **

Contrary to David's plight, Jennifer and Debbie were having the time of their lives.  David would have been surprised to know why he hadn't heard from his boss or even the second in command. Both men had been arrested at Babylon, although neither could remember being Mirandized. As they sat in an underground concrete cell, away from the general population of detainees within Pittsburgh's Liberty Avenue precinct, all forms of communication had been confiscated, including with each other. Iron manacles adorned their wrists as well as a ball gag keeping them from speaking until it was time to be questioned. The thing that surprised both men the most were the sets of headphones strapped to each of their heads. At first glance they looked ordinary but it wasn't until they heard a piercing scream in each of their ears that they realized why they were wearing them.  Needless to say that this was no ordinary arrest.

 

Kip was the first to be questioned under duress. The brown-haired man had endured the torture administered by Lindsay under Justin's supervision fairly well. Brian sat watching intently on the outside of the cell, amazed at his husband and the tall willowy blonde following his orders. For Justin's part, he couldn't help but be impressed with Kip's fortitude and stalwart determination to remain silent, even as Lindsay hosed down the naked man, making sure that every single inch of him was covered from head to toe with ice cold water,  while  being suspended from the rafters. His wrists were restrained together using a set of iron cuffs instead of the state issued handcuffs usually found in most prisons. If there was a way for Kip to pick the lock, it wasn't easily found on the device.

Kip began squirming, instantly chafing the delicate skin of his inner wrists.  Justin smiled when he noticed Kip's intent fascination with what Lindsay was doing in front of them. He watched in horror as Lindsay donned a long pair of elbow length black rubber gloves. He recognized them as the same type as mechanics and electricians used especially when having to conduct both water and electricity at the same time without bringing harm to themselves.  The blonde took overt pleasure in the widening of Kip's eyes as he realized their intent.

Leaning over, Justin whispered in the now-trembling man's ear. "Consider yourself lucky that SHE is doing this and not me. Lindsay is still in training although I must admit for a lesbian, she's a very fast learner." Justin ended with a chuckle as he playfully swung Kip, testing to dexterity and strength of the bonds, making sure that they were strong enough to hold Kip's weight.

Lindsay's honeyed voice rung out, "I heard that, Justin." She smirked before returning her attention to the task at hand.

Justin smiled again. He really liked working with Lindsay. She was focused, driven and as mild-mannered but deadly as his own mother was in her early days with the organization. She would make one hell of a killer when she was left on her own. But for now, she was his assistant and he was going to take full advantage of that fact. "Let's begin."

 

Over the next several hours, Lindsay and Justin subtly electrocuted Kip, stopping only long enough to give the man a chance to answer before switching places to begin all over again. At first the man was as stubborn as an ox, taking the punishment rather than betraying the trust of his lover. As he listened to the questions asked inside the headphones, he was also being rewarded by hearing the ongoing torment of Gary by Jennifer and Debbie.  

 

Brian was still seated outside the cell amazed at the seemingly innocent-looking blonds enacting a brand of torture he had only seen done, but never tried. As Justin pushed the bruised body of Kip Thomas into the wet sponge electrodes, Lindsay would apply them to Kip's torso, back or legs, never missing key pulse points on her target. Brian would watch the man's body twitch while he screamed in not only pain, but increasing frustration at the blond duo. When Kip had answered all of their questions, Brian cringed at Justin's next directive to his protege.

 

"Lindsay, as a lesbian, why not show Kip EXACTLY how you feel about his excuse for a  dick." Justin's voice was equal parts cool and condescending as he kept his gaze on Kip's face, watching as the man's eyes filled again with abject fear at Justin's implications.

 

The tall blonde smiled as she turned off the electricity to the paddles. She allowed her eyes to travel the length of Kip's unattractive physique. The former milky-white skin was now red, black and blue which appealed to the sadist within her that she kept hidden underneath her WASPy veneer.  The whisper thin welts came from an ultra thin, retractable whip Justin always kept on his person. She had not only taken pleasure in watching Justin apply it to the suspended man but tonight was the first time Justin had let her use it herself. The wire was completely malleable and only took a flick of the wrist to inflict the most damage. Her nostrils flared as she watched Justin apply salt to Kip's wet wounds while he begged for his life. The smell of blood and the high-pitched screams emitting from the man were like music to her and she couldn't wait to add to the vocal symphony.

After receiving an affirmative signal from Justin to move ahead, Lindsay took the wet sponge from the water, soaking Kip's pelvis. She lingered for minutes, applying bone-crushing pressure to the twin sacs hanging between his legs. He would scream when she squeezed them, but whimpered when they were released. Lindsay couldn't help the maniacal laughter his reactions caused deep within her. Though she played with him thus for several minutes, Lindsay knew that the only way she would get the sexual satisfaction she craved while administering pain to this man was to...

 

Lindsay donned the rubber gloves again, never taking her eyes off her victim. She relished seeing the trembling wracking the discolored frame. Making certain that the puffy sponges were free of any tears from overuse, Lindsay once again doused them in water. Holding them underwater for a little more than thirty seconds, she removed them and allowed them to drain of their excess before flicking the switch to turn on the electricity. Hearing the crackle and buzz of the instruments, Lindsay's countenance turned sultry at the knowledge that this torment would be the end of the proverbial road for Kip Thomas. She wondered briefly how Jennifer and Debbie were occupying themselves with Gary Sapperstein and if they would be so kind as to wait for her to finish up here so that she could join in his much deserved abuse. The thought brought about a slight moan from her and a vibration of her own between her legs in anticipation, but first she had to finish this job.

Bringing her mind back into focus, Lindsay licked her thin lips before applying the paddles to Kip's wet abdomen. He let out a deafening shriek in response. She industriously plied them as he swung back and forth, trying to avoid her ministrations. Lindsay moved her hands lower and lower each time she made contact with Kip, enjoying the sight of his eyes bulging out of his sockets as she came closer and closer to her destination. Finally having played enough, she dropped one of the paddles while turning off the electricity to the remaining one. Lindsay reached out to hold the swinging man perfectly still. Looking into the red-rimmed eyes, Lindsay's smile was vibrant as she placed the paddle underneath Kip's balls. She noted the pleading in his eyes but she ignored it in favor of her own physical pleasure from this encounter. Switching the power on to low this time, she watched up close as Kip's eyes rolled back into his head, signalling the near-end of the second in command for Gary Sapperstein's organization. She disengaged once more, allowing the man to semi-regain consciousness. Once he had, Lindsay decided that she wanted to hear him scream one more time before ending him permanently. Taking a long stiletto from the inside of her boot, she pierced Kip's inner thighs several times, granting her those final screams right before taking the paddle to his saggy balls once again with the power turned all the way up.

The shrill sound and then the abrupt silence was profound as Brian and Justin looked at Lindsay with both respect and a touch of newfound fear for her sadistic tendencies. Lindsay allowed the now-deceased Kip Thomas to slide free of her grip and began the process of cleaning up her temporary workspace.

When Brian found his voice, he turned to Justin. "And you trained her?"

Justin chuckled. "Yes."

"Fuck! Remind me never to piss you off." The brunet told his husband, shaking his head.

Justin looked back at the scene to watch as Lindsay coldly cleaned up the area to make it look as if Kip was sleeping when he died instead of having been cruelly tortured. He smirked before answering Brian. "Based on what you've witnessed here today, I don't think I'll have to."

**_Sting like a Wasp_**

By the time the trio made the trip to the other chamber, the torment of Gary Sapperstein was in full swing...literally. Cuffed to a device that served as part swing and part torture rack, Brian and Justin walked in to see Gary suspended high above the floor in a back bend position with Jennifer and Debbie at each end cranking a set of levers as Melanie stabbed at the man with a stiletto, carefully avoiding vital organs until ordered not to. The room smelled of blood, piss, and shit, but three of the four occupants seemed completely unaffected by the putrid aromas coming from their victim.

Once Debbie and Jenn had lowered the device to waist level, the three of them worked diligently to afflict a different but no less effective measure of persecution to the man who was the root cause of David's evil. Armed with a pair of red hot pincers, Debbie and Jennifer each gripped one of the Sap's hands and feet, removing all of his fingernails and toenails while he screamed and pleaded. It didn't help to know that the man was virtually also going deaf from hearing Kip's anguished cries through the headphones that he had been given, which were now playing on a repeating loop.

At the arrival of Brian, Justin, and Lindsay, Melanie grabbed her own tools consisting of a pair of pliers and a hot poker. Holding the Gary's jaw open, she smiled and asked, "Any last confessions or requests?" As a lawyer by day, they all knew that she was prone to ask these types of questions, and overlooked the countenance of glee she presented.

"Fuck you all. I hope David kills you slowly. That weasel-faced Michael deserved to die!" he spewed as if that would delay his torment. He had expected that the grieving mother would have ordered all activity stopped in the name of her precious deceased off-spring. So it was quite a surprise to him when Debbie laughed-- actually laughed-- at his tirade. "What kind of fucking mother are you?" The sadistically abused Sapperstein screamed at the laughing woman.

Debbie's laughter ended as abruptly as it had began, which was probably the scariest thing for everyone in the room to witness. Her voice was as controlled as anyone had ever heard it as she said, "The kind of mother that will see you in hell. But not today. Today is YOUR turn to meet your fucking maker....and you WILL."

 

Debbie nodded her head to Melanie, acknowledging that she had said all she intended,  to the piece of shit lying there. Mel, patted Deb's shoulder in a gesture of motherly affection before using quick and efficient motions to extract Gary's vicious tongue from his head. She smiled watching the twitching organ dance on the end of the pincers, which she waved in the man's face while he lay there, in at first shock and then horror as he realized that he was no longer able to spew venom-laced comments at his enemies. His fright was further compounded as Debbie grabbed another set of fire-heated instruments and eyed his cock. At his terrified moan, Debbie couldn't help the smile which graced her lips. It had been many years since she had engaged in this type of activity and from the look of pleasure on Jennifer's face, she was having a good time too.

Debbie wasted no time at all castrating Gary. She laughed at the puny thing which reminded her of mini-uncooked bratwurst with its bluish veins running through it. Jennifer then applied a red-hot branding iron to stop the bleeding. Smiling at each other, they went back to removing his fingernails and toenails as if they had not just taken not only the man's dignity associated with his dick but his ability to even piss for himself.

 

Brian and Justin turned to see Ben, Carl and Vic lugging in what could only be described as a high, brick wall with giant metal hooks attached.

"What the hell is this for?" Justin asked Brian. The unique wall was taller than some of the ones he'd scaled over the years. He was surprised when it actually fit inside the cell as if it belonged there.

"That Sunshine, is a wall that was once part of this very room. Most would never figure out that this was a torture chamber dating back to the early 1800s. My family, who were gangsters back then, told me about it when my grandfather had decided to leave for Ireland about ten years ago. Although they have no idea what I do, my grandfather thought that I might need this room someday and thought that I would like to turn it into a panic room of some sort. Little did he know that I would actually keep it for its intended purposes. Although you basically own the police force with your connections, I own the building through mine."

"Fuck!" Justin exclaimed. "There really is a whole list of things we must talk about."

"Yeah there is, but first I want you to see what that wall is used for. Perhaps we might install one of our own at the new place?"

 

Justin regarded him with wide eyes before turning back to the scene. He looked on with awe as he watched his mother, Debbie, and Melanie stab more small holes into the the moaning man. Fucking hell, those women were scary. It didn't surprise him in the least when Lindsay rushed past them to join in. She and Melanie had traded shy looks and smiles as they continued to slash and mar the skin of the writhing Gary.

Jennifer then pulled out an identical whip to the one Justin carried on his person at all times. Brian couldn't help but think the adage about fathers and sons should have been reworded to apply to the blond Taylors. Like her son, he could tell that Jennifer was taking pleasure in making the whip sing through the air before it made contact repeatedly with Sapperstein's battered body. Lash after lash, Jennifer's eyes glowed even more blue than Brian had ever seen them. The snickers and squeals of joy emitting from her as blood splattered everywhere, caused Brian to cringe a little. He would have never taken his mother-in-law to be this sadistic underneath all of her vaunted pedigree and education. It was definitely something he and Jennifer would have to talk about later. Perhaps if he found out where her blood-thirst came from, it would help him to understand Justin's a little better. Focusing back in on the scene before him, Brian  thought to himself, _The apple certainly doesn't fall far from the tree._

 

"We're finished with this asshole," Debbie announced.

"Oh Debbie, don't you want to wake him up first?" Lindsay asked. The blows from Jennifer and their constant torment had caused Sapperstein to faint.

Melanie smiled in response. "I've got just the thing in mind. I'll be right back." She ran from the room and re-entered in a matter of seconds, holding a big black dildo. "This ought to do it." Six inches in circumference and twelve inches long, Melanie wasted no time roughly thrusting the penis into Gary and was awarded with the gray of his eyes.

Debbie chuckled. "Well now that Sleeping Ugly is awake, I think it's time to get this shit over and done. Boys, pick his ass up."

 

Vic, Carl, Ben, Brian and Justin moved over towards their collective victim who was whimpering from the pain in his ass as well as the rest of his body. Melanie and Lindsay uncuffed him as Debbie and Jennifer stood off to the side watching the sequence of events dispassionately. When it was found that Justin was not necessary to the process, he moved over to join the ladies against the far wall of the dungeon, standing slightly in front of Deb and Jenn, who each placed a hand on the young man's shoulders.

 

"Well Justin, you are about to get a real lesson in how we did things in the old days. Are you ready for this?" Jennifer asked.

"Mother, I can't say that I'm surprised that you know about all this but yeah, I'm ready. I've never had a weak stomach when it comes to our line of work."

"Don't be so sure that it will apply this time, Sunshine," Debbie cautioned. "This is more involved than you have probably seen in your young life."

 

Justin shrugged but didn't respond as his eyes remained riveted on the scene. The men hefted the dead weight of Saperstein on their shoulders, careful to avoid any of the blood getting into their hair. The rest of their party arrived just then, Cynthia carrying a covered bird cage. At Justin's puzzlement, Debbie laughed and leaned over to explain exactly what was in the cage. His eyes widened but his admiration for his two mothers and ‘the old days' skyrocketed with her announcement. Justin continued to watch as the four men climbed four steps to land on a raised platform at the back wall. He hadn't realized it was there when they were moving the wall into the chamber. As suddenly as they reached the top is as fast as Gary Sapperstein fell onto the thick metal hooks.

 

Vic provided a little levity to the moment. "If the fall doesn't kill you, the abrupt stop will." He took the cage from Cynthia and released two vultures. As their wings expanded and they took flight, the occupants of the room had to duck to avoid being hit. The party watched as they creatures circled and circled until finally they spotted the source of the smell. As each bird landed, again the cries of Sapperstein could be heard as he writhed helplessly onto the hooks which penetrated his stomach, each of his shoulders and the femoral arteries in both of his legs.

 

Unfortunately for Gary Sapperstein, his death wouldn't happen for many hours to come.

 

End Notes:

A major big THANK YOU to Lorie for editing this chapter to within an inch of its life! 

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=81>  



	10. LOVE WILL NEVER DO WITHOUT YOU by Nichelle Wellesly

  
MR. AND MR. TAYLOR-KINNEY by Nichelle Wellesly

 

<!--  
if (window.print) {  
window.print() ;  
} else {  
var WebBrowser = '<OBJECT ID="WebBrowser1" WIDTH=0 HEIGHT=0 CLASSID="CLSID:8856F961-340A-11D0-A96B-00C04FD705A2"></OBJECT>';  
document.body.insertAdjacentHTML('beforeEnd', WebBrowser);  
WebBrowser1.ExecWB(6, 2);//Use a 1 vs. a 2 for a prompting dialog box WebBrowser1.outerHTML = "";  
}  
\-->

  
[MR. AND MR. TAYLOR-KINNEY](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=81) by [Nichelle Wellesly](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewuser.php?uid=4)  


  
Summary: 

**_After eight years of marriage, The Taylor-Kinneys are about to find out they really DON'T KNOW each other at all. Danger, Intrigue and at the bottom of it all the TRUTH. Loosely based on Mr. and Mrs. Smith, WELCOME to Assassination Nation!_ **

**_***THE STORY IS NOW COMPLETE***_ **

  
Categories: [QAF US](http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/browse.php?type=categories&catid=169) Characters:  Ben Bruckner, Brian Kinney, Carl Horvath, Daphne Chanders, David Cameron, Debbie Novotny, Emmett Honeycutt, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Michael Novotny, Ted Schmidt, Vic Grassi  
Tags:  Anti-Dave, Minor Character Death, Violence  
Genres:  Alternate Universe, Angst w/ Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, Romance  
Pairings:  Brian/Justin  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  10 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 69391 Read: 2696  
Published: May 05, 2016 Updated: Feb 23, 2017 

Chapter 10: LOVE WILL NEVER DO WITHOUT YOU by Nichelle Wellesly

Author's Notes:

Final Chapter Plus Epilogue!!! Y'all know how I do... equal parts PORN and PLOT in this chapter! And a section where they entwine...LOL

Thanks for your patience and for taking this AWESOME journey with me!!! 

Happy Reading and HUGS,

~Nichelle

CHAPTER TEN: LOVE WILL NEVER DO WITHOUT YOU

****  
  


Mr. and Mr. Taylor-Kinney

****  
  
  


After waiting for Sapperstein to finally die, the Novotny-Taylor factions cleaned up the bottom of the police station and disposed of the bodies in a way that they would never be found. While they worked inside the building, and with Justin’s approval, Brian had ordered that a patch of grass be dug up behind the building that was 8 feet deep, 5 feet wide and 6 feet in length, perfect for the picnic table that would grace the new patio once the disposal hole had been filled and the concrete had cured. Ironically this is what had been requested by the Commissioner several months prior, as something that the police could use when taking a break behind the police station on Liberty Avenue. Brian and Justin watched dispassionately while their remaining orders were carried out which included dumping Gary and Kip into the ground, and covering the site in concrete. Jennifer had taken Debbie, Carl and Vic home so that the redhead could finally begin grieving the loss of her son.

**  
**

Heading to the new house, it was decided that Emmett, Ted, Melanie, Lindsay, Daphne and Cynthia would remain with Brian and Justin for the night. They didn’t trust David in the least and although he didn’t know about the house, neither were willing to take chances with all of their lives. The ride inside the car containing Brian and Justin was silent for a time, until Justin broke it.

**  
**

“I’m sorry for your loss Brian,” he whispered. When Brian didn’t answer immediately, Justin sighed. “I know that I should have told you why there was animosity between Michael and I but…”

**  
**

Brian cut him off. “Yeah, you should have told me, but that doesn’t really matter.  There are things and people in both our pasts that should have been mentioned. But that isn’t… that isn’t what’s bothering me.”

**  
**

“Then what is?” Justin prompted.

**  
**

Brian let out a slow breath, trying to gather his thoughts. “My best friend- my former best friend- is dead and in large part because of me.”

**  
**

“Brian, you can’t think that way. We all have choices. Michael had to know that there was something going on with David, even if he CHOSE not to acknowledge it.”

**  
**

“I keep thinking that maybe if I had called more, seen him more, or didn’t just let the friendship die, he may have found a way to confide in me.”

**  
**

“No! No, this is NOT your fault. And I will not sit here and let you blame yourself. Michael had a choice. In the lifestyle, there is a motto: Sane, Safe and Consensual. Michael KNEW that. If David was being abusive, he had every opportunity to run to his local authorities and report it. What pisses me off is that David was counting on Michael not doing that. David humiliated him and tricked him into thinking that because they were married, that he was a fucking possession. David gives every fucking Dom in the lifestyle a bad name. He’s one of the reasons that there is such a stigma within the scope of BDSM. I feel bad for all that Michael had to endure at that sadistic fuck’s hands, but no, Brian, this is NOT your fault.” Justin reached over, holding onto Brian’s thigh during his impassioned speech.

**  
**

Brian took his eyes off the road briefly, looking at the long phalanges of his husband, gripping and massaging the muscles of his thigh. Justin always had beautiful hands, the fingers slender and elegant. It still amazed him to think that the digits which touched him so gently through his slacks could wield such power and pain the way he’d seen Justin do tonight. Brian entwined his fingers with Justin’s as he contemplated all that the blond had said… and the things he hadn’t.

**  
**

“Thank you,” Brian said simply.  

**  
**

Justin nodded in response, no further words were needed to reassure Brian. He knew that his husband had gotten the message loud and clear. Brian was not responsible for Michael’s choices or anyone else’s. People caused their own pain and it was up to them how they handled it. Justin changed the subject as they pulled into the driveway. “I know you’re going to think I’m crazy Brian, but…”

**  
**

“You’re horny.” Brian smiled, as he dislodged his hand from Justin’s, moving it slowly up his husband’s thigh.

****  
  


Justin moaned aloud in confirmation, the sound deep and guttural as Brian grazed his growing erection. Before he allowed himself to get too swept up in the sensation of Brian’s questing hand he asked, “What do you want tonight?”

**  
**

Brian removed his hand from Justin’s lap long enough to place the car in park. Justin’s sounds of pleasure had always affected him, and although dealing with his own feelings of misplaced guilt, tonight was no different. Brian felt a thrill as a shiver of lust wracked the slight body seated beside him. Placing his lips on the sensitive spot behind Justin’s left ear, Brian answered his husband’s question. “I want to get lost inside your body. I want to forget that there are other people inhabiting this earth other than you and me. I want everything you are willing to give me, and the things that keep you apart from me. In short, I want your total surrender. Will you give me that Justin?” Brian caught Justin’s increasing moan with his tongue and hummed one of his own, as he tasted Justin’s unspoken answer. Yes little boy… you’re going to give me those things and more.

**  
**

Justin was beside himself with anticipation. Brian had never been so demanding as to request those things from him. Sure they lived separate lives, but they were content in doing so…. Well they were up until the last few years or so. Yes, they had made the decision to stay together, but total surrender? Neither he nor Brian had ever asked for that. Could he do it? Could he really give Brian all that he wanted? Could Brian do the same for him? Based on the passionate exchange they were having, Justin believed that it could be done.

**  
**

Breathing hot and heavy, they detached from each other and alighted from the car. By the time the rest of the party had arrived, Brian had Justin spread out over the hood of  the car, Justin’s legs wrapped tightly around his narrow hips and arms extended above his head.

**  
**

Brian chuckled and whispered huskily into Justin’s ear. “My perfect and wanton little submissive. I’ll send everyone inside, but you’re not to move,” Brian ordered as he tightened his grip on Justin’s subdued wrists.

**  
**

“You’ll pay for this,” Justin answered as he took a nip out of Brian’s exposed neck.

**  
**

“I’m counting on it.” Brian then turned to the group looking on with varying degrees of lust (Ted and Emmett), envy (Cynthia and Daphne) and abject horror-but-intrigue in spite of themselves (fucking lesbians). Justin continued placing open-mouthed kisses on Brian’s neck as he spoke to the group at large. “Get some rest. Tomorrow is another day and I’m sure that we will have company. News is bound to be out by now that Sapperstein and his lover are dead.”

**  
**

“Shouldn’t you two be getting to bed as well?” Daphne looked pointedly at the busy blond still seducing his husband despite their voyeuristic audience.

**  
**

Brian laughed as Justin snickered beneath him. “Don’t worry, Ms. Chanders. We will be,” Brian’s innuendo was not lost on the assembled assassins.

**  
**

“Yeah well. Just don’t keep him up too late. He’s a real bitch without coffee and if what you say is true, he’s likely to kill all of us in addition to Sap’s minions.”

**  
**

Brian nodded and then dismissed their presence in favor of a much more tempting prospect. Justin had been subtly unbuttoning Brian’s shirt while he had been addressing Daphne. Brian knew that if no one had been around, his favorite black shirt would have been ripped to shreds. Sometimes it paid to have interfering friends and family.

Picking Justin up off the car, Brian carried him to a darkened area of the property, knowing instinctively that if he didn’t, the occupants inside would get a show they would never forget. Finding the perfect spot, Brian instructed Justin to stay still as he undid the leather belt around his narrow waist. Eyeing the low-limbed tree, Brian reached out to take command of Justin’s wrists, leashing them together before fastening the remaining length of the garment to the tree limb. He smirked as he heard Justin’s breath catch in his throat, knowing that his rapid actions had not only caught Justin off guard but aroused him even further.

**  
**

As Brian worked to finish undressing his husband, he whispered, “You were such a naughty young man this evening, Justin. First, keeping things of importance from me, then the pleasure you took in killing poor Kip. What should we do about that?” When his question was met with silence, Brian applied his hand to Justin’s exposed backside, hard. “Answer me.”

**  
**

For Justin’s part, he was a bit stunned. It was a very rare day that he allowed himself to be put into the role of submissive. After the initial shock of being trussed up under a tree, Justin was angry at Brian’s high-handed tactics. He was used to controlling scenes like this, not the other way around. But as the moonlight filtered through the trees, caressing his husband’s face at just the right angle, Justin couldn’t help but revel in the fact that Brian wanted him this way. It was an area of their sex life that neither had traversed with the other. With that knowledge came the dual sensations of anticipation and excitement, which Justin couldn’t quell even if he wanted to. They were making it hard to concentrate on anything past immediate gratification. As Brian’s open palm connected with his naked flesh a second time, Justin couldn’t help the answer that was torn from his throat, “Whatever you want…”

**  
**

“Whatever I want, what?” Brian longed to hear his husband say ‘it’ just this once. He may never get Justin into such a position any time soon or again but fuck! He wanted to hear Justin call him ‘master’ just one fucking time.

**  
**

Justin smiled wide at Brian’s question. The younger man knew what his older lover wanted from him. It was something he demanded many, MANY times himself for various reasons. Justin silently debated with himself on the wisdom of toying with Brian at such a time as this- when they were both overly horny and in a power-hungry state of mind- but decided against it. Brian held all the physical power between them at the moment. Sure Justin could have freed himself from the tree at any moment but Brian held the only thing that Justin wanted right now… “Whatever you want, Master Brian.” He knew that he had made the right decision when he heard the sharp intake of breath from his favorite captor.

**  
**

Brian stepped closer to Justin, admiring his handiwork. Although he and Justin had been married eight years, Brian had never seen Justin more open or more HOT than he did right now when he had him at his mercy. Brian ran his finger across the welts, before bending down and dragging his tongue across them, causing Justin to moan loudly at the sensation. “Do you like that Little Boy? Do you like when I mark you?” Brian asked,  his hand again connecting with the ass of the man who made his world complete. “Answer me... do you like being marked?”

**  
**

Justin’s mind was spinning, awash in sensations, from the burning feeling of Brian’s hand on his ass, to the deep timbre of his voice, asking if this is what Justin wants, to be marked, to be owned by his husband. As Brian continued to rain blows on Justin’s naked ass, he knew he had to answer. “Yes Master, this is what I want, YOU are what I want.” Justin yelled.

**  
**

With a final slap Brian grabs Justin, kissing him fiercely, possessively, as he removes the belt from his wrists, kissing the marks left by the belt and holds the younger man in his arms. Laying Justin out on the soft grass Brian takes the ever-present supplies from his pocket and prepares his husband, before rolling the condom on himself and wrapping Justin’s legs around his waist. Lining himself up with the sweetest ass he knows, he enters Justin in one plunge while staring into the pools of blue that he could lose himself in. Pausing to let the blond adjust, he leans down to kiss the soft lips of the only man that he loves.  

**  
**

Reaching down, Brian joined their hands, placing them above Justin’s head. The action brought their bodies in full contact as Brian started to shift and move within the tight confines of Justin’s ass. Reluctantly, Brian thought of all the men his husband had fucked over the years, Michael included. Having been fucked by Justin himself a few times, he could understand how Michael’s desire became an obsession, and then a burning hatred combined with an ever-present lust for the blond. Brian began to pound into Justin with each wayward thought even as he heard the moans and groans- a siren’s call- humming from his husband into him. “I want you to always remember this Justin,” Brian whispers against his husband’s lips. “I want you to remember this feeling of possession, so that no matter who you are ever with, I’ll always be there.” Brian punctuated each and every word with a hard thrust of his hips to make his point while swallowing the gasps from Justin’s lips.  

**  
**

Justin was too lost in the pleasure to answer Brian’s demands. On the few occasions he’d been fucked by other men, no one had ever compared to being taken wholly and completely by his husband. Brian had a way of making him forget his own name. It was almost as if his dick was a separate entity with a mind of its own as it moved within Justin. His body bowed involuntarily as Brian nailed his prostate. Justin grabbed for purchase, digging his nails into the tops of the hands that still restrained his own above their heads. Brian gritted his teeth and moaned into Justin’s open mouth, the pain searing him even as his hips continued to drive Justin to the edge of insanity. Justin tilted his hips upward trying to get more of Brian into him, even knowing that the man was a perfect fit inside of him. There was no room for anything between them. As he tightened his legs around Brian’s hips, Justin had one thought: Never letting go!

**  
**

Brian gasped as he felt Justin’s legs constrict his movements. Isolating his hips, Brian seated himself fully into Justin, contracting his abs to make his cock perform short staccato movements. The head of his cock rubbing against Justin’s walnut-shaped gland caused both men untold pleasure. He looked down at Justin, noting the blue eyes glazed over with an uncontrollable lust. He smiled knowingly through his own haze, acknowledging that he was turning his husband into a quivering mess. He relished the trembles wracking the nubile young body beneath him, feeling its answering quake within his own. Justin loosened his grip on Brian’s ribcage, allowing the man full range of motion and Brian took full advantage of it. Brian released Justin’s hands, moving them down to grab the pale shoulders. Brian held them in a tight grip as he drove into Justin mercilessly. The low-thrumming moans turned into screams of pleasure as Justin shouted his release. Brian felt the ropes of ejaculant coat both of their bodies. The sticky wetness and vice-like squeeze of Justin’s ass triggered his own culmination, momentarily blacking out Brian’s vision as his husband lay beneath him insensate from the pleasure. He buried his face into Justin’s neck, closing his eyes and allowing the scent of earth, sex and Justin to calm his frayed nerves. The tension that Brian had been feeling since discovering Michael’s death, finally melted away as did any other doubts about whether he and Justin could make their marriage work.

**  
**

When both of them had regained their breath, Justin turned Brian’s face toward him. Looking into the hazel eyes he loved so well, he said, “I don’t ever want you to think that they mean anything to me Brian. You’re it for me...and have been for a long time.”

**  
**

“I know that now Justin. I wasn’t sure at first but…”

**  
**

Justin placed a single finger to still the kiss-swollen lips of his husband. After a few moments, he spoke again. “Just promise me that next time we have a problem or you’re uncomfortable about what it is I do, you’ll take it out on my ass.” Justin winced as he shifted. “It hurts! But in a good way.”

**  
**

Brian laughed aloud at that. He knew what Justin was doing and he appreciated it. He had never been one to voice his concerns or talk about his feelings. Tonight, he had already done more talking than either of them was used to. And it was enough. “I promise.”

**  
**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

David watched as the final set of policemen cleared out of Papaganos, leaving only the CSI and the crime scene clean-up crew in their wake. Upon his arrival, the area was bustling with activity. He was shocked to learn that not only had Michael’s body been discovered but that the other man he killed was the former Police Commissioner of Pittsburgh. David took a few breaths to calm himself at that knowledge. With the mayor’s arrival at the scene, it also sealed his fate that he could no longer even think to work as an assassin again. He decided that it was time to cut his losses and move on, but first, he would go ahead with his original plans to rid Brian of Justin. With any luck the brunet would choose to run away with him, as his husband and partner in crime would be dead.

**  
**

Donning the white, state-issued uniform of an unsuspecting victim whose neck he had just broken, David hurried towards the restaurant, intent on retrieving the one thing he’d come for. At the entrance, David deftly flashed the badge listing his stolen name but carefully covering up the picture with his forefinger. He laughed to himself as he was admitted into the crime scene without further thought and the officer at the entrance had even warned him of what a mess it was in the men’s room.

**  
**

When he arrived at the bathroom, the first thing he noticed was the blood splatter everywhere. He couldn’t stop the shiver of pleasure which ran through his body as he viewed his handy work. Michael’s body and that of the other victim had been removed by the coroner, but it was plain to see where they had each succumbed to their injuries. The pristine white of the fixtures was marred with the drying crimson stains, even as the mirror remained clear and glossy. Peering into the mirror, David caught sight of the look of glee on his face and was hard pressed to correct it. His attention was drawn to the short, stout woman who appeared in front of him, ordering him to stop preening and get to fucking work. If he had the time, he would have added her to the number of casualties within the formerly elegant men’s room, but alas he was there for a purpose, not for pleasure.

**  
**

David moved around the space, grabbing a tool to dust for fingerprints. He wondered how they were going to determine what fingerprints belonged to whom when he overheard that the staff had informed the police that the bathroom and all the fixtures had been cleaned just prior to the time he recognized as their arrival at the restaurant. That brought about a new round of panic within David. If the staff was to be believed, then it was clear that there would only be three sets of prints- those of the victims and that of David himself. He decided that it was time to leave Pittsburgh for good, with or without his wallet. But he couldn’t just let his first goal in visiting go. Justin Taylor was going to pay for causing all this chaos within David’s ordinary existence… and he was going to pay with his life.

**  
**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**  
**

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Justin, still sore from their late-night tryst, watched as the sun glistened onto the lake behind their new house with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was never more glad that Daphne remembered Justin’s habit of having a cup of coffee when he first got out of bed. She had the forethought to have a coffeemaker within the master suite so that Justin wouldn’t have to leave the bedroom for it. For this reason alone, he would give her a raise.

**  
**

He yawned as his thoughts turned to the events of the previous night for the third time since he had arisen from sleep, woken up by a phone call from his mother, who had stayed with Debbie to comfort her. She stated that she and Debbie would be over at 8 AM sharp, his reply had been to reluctantly give her the address of their new hideaway.

**  
**

As he and Brian had laid under the copse where they had just had the best sex of either of their lives, Justin noticed a red light blinking underneath their car in the driveway. When he mentioned it to Brian, the older man had smiled knowingly and told him that they could expect David sooner rather than later, but they still had some hours yet. Time enough to sleep and then get ready for the battle.

**  
**

Justin had contacted Brandon to keep an eye on any new developments and to let them know immediately.  

**  
**

He felt the naked, strong arms of his husband encircle his waist from behind and leaned back into the embrace. He couldn’t quell the nervousness, or the excitement of the danger they were going to face later in the day. This would be the very first time that he and Brian would be fighting side-by-side. It was thrilling, but at the same time nerve-wracking. Would he be able to concentrate on his enemy if he knew that Brian was in danger? Would he be able to save Brian if the brunet got into a situation beyond his control? If anything happened to Brian…

**  
**

“Stop it,” the sleep-gravel voice admonished him.

**  
**

Justin turned away from the view outside of the window to look into the hazel eyes regarding him. “Stop what? I was just staring at the view.”

**  
**

Brian smirked at Justin’s attempt to lie. “No you weren’t, otherwise you would have seen that bird hit the window.”

**  
**

“What bird?” Justin turned to look.

**  
**

Brian snickered then. “See? You weren’t paying attention to the view at all otherwise you would know that there was no bird. Now, stop it.”

**  
**

Justin rolled his eyes at the taller man. “Okay, so you caught me thinking. So what?”

**  
**

Brian brought their bodies in full contact as he looked down into the worried blue eyes. “Justin, we will be fine. I will be fine. This is not our first time at this particular rodeo.”

**  
**

“But Brian…”

**  
**

“No buts. We are both capable, trained killers at the top of our fields. This is just like any other fight. The only difference is that we are doing it together. Nothing is going to happen that we can’t handle. So stop it.”

**  
**

Justin released the breath that he wasn’t aware he was holding. Shaking his head he said, “You’re right Brian. David is a worm- a bug- that needs to be crushed. Brandon called and said that he had been to Babylon.”

**  
**

“Then that means that he must know that Sap and Kip are unaccounted for.” Brian nodded. “In the meantime, we have our own preparations to make. The last thing we want is for David and his minions to show up while we’re half naked. Your mom should be on her way with Debbie for the planning session. How about a shower?”

**  
**

Justin smiled at Brian, instantly feeling the man’s vibe. “Yeah, that sounds good. Besides you owe me a blowjob.”

**  
**

“I do? Since when?”

**  
**

“Since you lied about the bird. Come on.” Pulling Brian by his naked cock, Justin ushered him towards their bathroom.

**  
**

Two blowjobs and a mutual fuck later and they were headed downstairs to meet with everyone. The smell of bacon, eggs and french toast greeted them as they made their way to the kitchen. Ordinarily, both would have found it odd except that Emmett was in residence and he believed that even if one were going to die that day, they should do so with a full stomach. It was his quirk and no one was foolish enough to take that from him or comment on it.  Ted sat, munching on french toast while going through the latest financial reports while Cynthia and Daphne looked over the latest contracts for Kinnetik and JT Designs. Debbie and Jenn had also arrived and were talking about the Alwin building and which developers they were going to use to bring the interior up-to-date and redesigned to accommodate a “war room.” All conversation ceased when Brian and Justin entered the room.

**  
**

Justin cleared his throat before speaking. “Although Mom and possibly Debbie knows, Brian and I found a tracking device under the car last night. We all know who put it there so there is no need to voice it. David will be here sometime today. According to Brandon, David has been very busy. He went to Babylon looking for Sap and Kip right after he left the crime scene at Papaganos.”

**  
**

“Has he recovered his wallet?” Daphne asked.

**  
**

“No, since I have it,” Emmett said. He smiled at Ted in response. It appeared that the two cleaners had done their jobs. “Teddy and I went back for it while you all were busy with Kip and Sap. By the time we arrived back at the station, it was time for the wall to be placed in the dungeon.”

**  
**

“We also recovered the murder weapon,” Ted added. “I took the liberty of having the Police Commissioner place it in lock up, in case we decide to keep David alive to face charges.”

**  
**

Brian nodded at that information. “Perhaps we should, but I vote for killing the fucker.”

**  
**

“Why?” Debbie wanted to know. “If we let him rot in jail, we can go about business as usual and none would be the wiser.”

**  
**

Justin chimed in then. “It’s true, we could. Based on the way David killed Michael and the former police chief, he wouldn’t be able to get an insanity plea. But I agree with Brian on this. David’s indifference in killing Michael is one thing, but let’s not forget that David is trained just like the rest of us in this room. It would be nothing for him to escape prison. Besides, he crossed a major line that I will NOT forgive or forget. He fucked- or tried to fuck- my man. He deserves to die for that reason alone.”

**  
**

Jennifer laughed at her son’s jealous streak. “Sweetheart, you can’t kill him because he tried Brian. That just wouldn’t be ethical. I killed your father and his mistress because they did fuck.”

**  
**

Debbie burst out laughing at that news. “Someday you’ll have to tell me about that Jennifer. But seriously, Sunshine, Brian wouldn’t have fucked David. Outside of him being Michael’s husband, Brian just wasn’t attracted to the prick. I can’t tell you how many times Brian had come to me asking for my permission to snap the fucker’s neck. I wouldn’t allow it then, but now I wish that I had.” Debbie’s voice trailed off in sadness. She looked up as she felt Jennifer squeeze her hand in understanding. It was nice to know that if anyone could understand her pain, it was another mother. Turning her blue eyes back to the pair she said, “You two do whatever you have to do to make that motherfucker suffer. As for the rest of his crew, we’ll take care of them.”

**  
**

Everyone in the party nodded their heads in agreement even as several car alarms sounded in the background. Brian said in his usual caustic voice, “Looks like we have company ladies and gentlemen. I think it’s time we take our places.”

**  
**

Justin pulled his Desert Eagles from under the siding of the upper kitchen cabinets, checking their chambers to make sure he had full magazine clips loaded into each of them. Setting each one so that the bullets were at the ready, he looked Brian in the eyes. After placing a gentle kiss on the supple lips slightly above him, Justin turned away, his eyes turned hard and cold as he stared at the rest of the assembly. “Let’s rock and roll.”

**  
**

The group dispersed in a hurry, clearing the kitchen and leaving Brian and Justin alone for a moment. “Be careful,” Brian said.

**  
**

Justin nodded once, turning away as Brian left the kitchen in search of his own weapons, not daring to speak aloud his own thoughts. Please God, don’t let anything happen to him.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**  
**

David was feeling smug as he travelled up the extended driveway of the house. At first, he had thought that Brian and Justin had escaped to Britin, their massive Tudor mansion. There was nothing that would have given him more pleasure than to destroy the love nest that Brian had bought for his insipid husband. So it was with surprise that when he arrived, there wasn’t a car to be seen from outside the gates. Pulling out his phone, David tapped into the GPS tracking locator he had used- the same one that was on Michael’s car prior to his death- to find that his prey was not in residence at the house. Before getting back into his car, David signalled his entourage to follow him to the next location. He was surprised to see so many cars of people that he didn’t automatically know in the lineup. When he approached the first of the last seven cars in the chain, David had asked the driver his name and when he had joined with Sapperstein and Company.

**  
**

“Brandon. And I was employed at Babylon while working for the Sap. I’ve been with the company for a little over three months.”

**  
**

David thought back, thinking that it was plausible. Gary had told him that he’d hired several new people that David hadn’t been able to meet because they were on assignment when he arrived. “When did you get back?”

**  
**

“I got back last night, heard you were looking for Sap and Kip when I came in to report to them. Since the office pretty much looked as it did when I left, I didn’t think anything of it at first.”

**  
**

“And now?” David was genuinely curious as to what the younger man had to say.

**  
**

Brandon rolled his eyes. “And now I do.”

**  
**

David smirked at the cocky young man. He remembered being that way when he entered the business many years ago. “Fine, but keep up. We’re not coming back for you if you get lost in this backwood. We shouldn’t have too far to travel.”

**  
**

David turned away from the car and didn’t see the answering smirk on the driver’s face. If he had, he might have thought twice about turning his back on Brandon and his companion’s face. After a few miles, he and his party arrived at the house. He had to laugh at the simplicity of the structure. From the outside, it didn’t even look like it warranted the gates surrounding it. Placing the C4 he carried on the outside of the gates, he pressed the detonator causing the car alarms within the property to go off. He and his party drove into the gates full-on, not taking the time to notice the surrounding view.

**  
**

Hearing a loud boom from behind him, David looked into his rearview mirror, a look of surprise etched on his face. Three of the ten cars directly behind him had disappeared, or so it seemed, until their pieces began to fall haphazardly around them as they continued to drive on. “What the fuck?!” he said aloud, wondering just when his element of surprise had been ruined. Perhaps if he hadn’t been so angry and bloodthirsty, he might have thought that it would have been a good time to turn the fuck around. But unbeknownst to him, David Cameron’s day was about to get a whole lot worse.

**  
**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**  
**

Brandon laughed at David’s back as he turned away from their car in search of his own. The man was ridiculously smug, having no idea what was really waiting for him when he caught up with the Taylor-Kinneys. It had taken everything in Brandon not to remove his gun from his holster and blow the fucker away himself, but after all Sap, Kip, and this man had put his bosses through, he figured that they had earned the right to put a period to David Cameron’s existence. In the meantime, he had his own special plans for the rest of David’s party.

**  
**

“Do you think it was wise to lie like that?” his companion asked. “It would be nothing for him to check your story out with any of the men he’d brought with him.”

**  
**

Brandon snickered. “Stop worrying Tuck. From what I know of Cameron’s career, he was always too arrogant by half. This time it will cost him more than he could even imagine. Brian and Justin are well prepared for his arrival.”

**  
**

Tuck nodded. “I know. You and Justin have been back and forth on the phone all night. No doubt he’s filled Brian in on everything.”

**  
**

“Yeah, just as you’ve kept Jennifer abreast of what’s going on. What’s up with that anyway?”

**  
**

Brandon almost laughed aloud at the man’s blush. He was gay, whereas Tucker was straight, but they had been best friends for many years. It was Tucker who had warned Brandon that Justin Taylor was off limits, as was Brian Kinney, and that the fastest way to end his career as an assassin and possibly end his life was to encroach on either of the other man’s territory. Brandon hadn’t understood until seeing the two of them together one night after Justin had returned from an extended trip to Italy. Brandon knew that although Justin had an art show, he was also there to kill a rogue CIA agent who had gone underground and was trading secrets. When Justin had made it back for Kinnetik’s launch party, in spite of saying that he wouldn’t be able to, Brian and Justin had practically torn the clothing off each other in the middle of the party. The chemistry and passion emitting from the couple affected everyone present, regardless of their sexuality. Brandon had vowed then that the most that would ever be between he and either of the two men was friendship.

**  
**

“Jennifer and I have been secretly seeing each other for the better part of a year,” Tucker announced as Brandon laughed.

**  
**

“I already knew that man,” Brandon said.

**  
**

“What? How?” Tucker couldn’t stop stuttering as he looked at his friend.

**  
**

“Oh please. You two are as transparent as scotch tape if you know what to look for.”

**  
**

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

**  
**

“The secret touches, the long languorous looks… Oh and my favorite, ‘Tuck, I need to speak with you for a moment,’ which ultimately turned into you smelling like pussy and vanilla while you covertly limp around looking well-fucked.” Brandon laughed even louder at his friend’s look of chagrin.

**  
**

“You know Bran, sometimes I really hate you.”

**  
**

“Oh come on now. Well anyway I know how to make you love me again,” Brandon said as he pushed a little red button on the side of the steering wheel.

**  
**

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Tucker watched in awe as the three cars in front of him blew up. He placed his head out the window, pulling it back in quickly as car parts began to land all around them. Tucker laughed aloud. “You sadistic fuck! I knew we remained friends after all this time for a reason.”

**  
**

“Of course, and the best part is that David has no idea that I did it or that the other cars behind us are all Taylor-Kinney men and women.”

**  
**

Tucker looked back at the other six cars behind them. “How many are with us?”

**  
**

“There are six to eight people per car. I think David Cameron is vastly outnumbered.”

**  
**

“I don’t know, but fuck it’s going to be fun to find out.” Both wild boys let out a screeching “YEE-HAW” as they arrived at the front of the property.

 

Bullets rained down from everywhere; the action as addictive as a drug to each of the participants of the fight. Some were already engaged in hand-to-hand combat while others were loading, reloading and shooting an array of firearms. Brian had spotted Justin and Daphne across the lawn, thoroughly engaged. Justin was fighting six men single-handedly even as Daphne felled one of her own attackers, leaving four in his wake. He couldn’t help but be mesmerized for countless seconds as he watched Justin gracefully flip-flam himself using his hands to twirl himself from the earth upward, taking out two men in succession. He watched with horror as a knife appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and then in awe as Justin caught the knife mid-air, only to fling it back into the chest of the man who threw it.  

**  
**

Daphne produced a set of Samurai Swords and threw one to the blond, a smile on her face. Brian would have never taken the petite girl for a blood-thirsty vixen, but she was. Brian saw the glee etched on her face as she pushed her blade between the ribs of one assailant as she scissor kicked the other, landing in a graceful split. Turning his attention back to his own fight, Brian had to admit that there was something to all that martial arts training that Justin had given him a crash course in.

**  
**

David had been watching the same scene as Brian, noting with horror how efficiently his men were being cut down. He couldn’t believe that they were actually being bested by men AND women. Well it was time to put a stop to that. Withdrawing a stiletto from his boot, he concentrated his efforts on the one person that it was evident he needed to get rid of.

**  
**

Daphne ran towards the large oak at the other end of the enormous property. She couldn’t deny the thrill she was feeling as the earth shook under her feet from her pursuers. Seeing the low-lying branch she launched herself through the air, catching it effortlessly. As she was turning around, she felt a sharp sting cut through her shoulder, the pain searing in its intensity. Looking to her left from her position, she saw the tail end of what she knew to be a stiletto protruding from the torn tissue in the musculature. Removing her eyes from her wound, she eyed the men still in pursuit of her. Using the last remaining strength in her arm, Daphne began to swing herself back and forth. She pumped her legs gaining momentum with every pass as a child would on a playground swing. She felt the tears come unbidden to her eyes even as she continued to swing wildly. Finally having gained enough speed and power behind each swing, Daphne bowed her body as if pole-vaulting, allowing her body to rise and twist in just the right manner to safely land her on the tree limb. She closed her eyes as she heard the snick of a rifle near her ear and was surprised when she heard multiple screams beneath her. She watched avidly as each of the bodies hit the ground, littering the earth with their blood. The last one to be felled was a young man she had known for many years and had secretly begun dating about a year ago. Her heart ached as she watched Troy go down with the others, their eyes connecting; his in apology, hers in anger and despair. It wasn’t that she loved him or anything as trivial as that. No, it was the idea that he was just a normal guy although judging from the manner that he was just killed, Troy was anything but. It just reinforced her belief that as with this business, you couldn’t trust anyone in life outside of it either. The voice beside her caught her off guard.

**  
**

“And this is why I could never fucking trust men,” Melanie said while reloading her rifle.

**  
**

Daphne couldn’t help the snicker which escaped her at that pronouncement. “Yeah, I would turn lesbian too… well if I didn’t like cock so much. Thanks for saving my life.”

**  
**

“Bullshit,” the brunette said. “I didn’t save your life; you did that. I just helped you to end the others. You gonna be okay?”

**  
**

Daphne took one look at the now-deceased form of her former lover. “Yeah. I think I would have killed him eventually anyway. Fucking him was like watching paint dry.” Both women laughed uproariously as Daphne tore off a piece of linen from the bottom of her shirt which provided a temporary bandage to her wounded shoulder. She withdrew her gun from the back of her pants, as she jumped down from her shelter of a few minutes. Looking back up to Melanie, she yelled. “Let’s Rock and Roll!”

**  
**

Melanie in turn smiled and let out a loud “YEEEE-HAWWWWW!” as she watched the determined young woman run off to make her next kill. And laughed aloud when Daphne stepped on top Troy’s body, using it as leverage to put a bullet in another unsuspecting man’s head.

**  
**

She looked back into the trees and yelled, “Yeah...I fucked him too and he wasn’t worth SHIT!”

**  
**

David had gone into the house looking for the one person he felt he needed to kill- the person who was the face of the Novotny faction. He found him and several others tending to the wounds of several men and women that his party had injured. He smiled deciding to wait until everyone cleared out before making his move. Carl Horvath was going down today. He was the real power behind the organization. Debbie being a mere woman would never command the kind of respect her employees gave her without this man by her side. David figured that if Carl was no longer alive, the organization would collapse on itself.

**  
**

From his hiding place, he watched as his men continued to be cut down. This time by Brian and a blond woman with a high ponytail and the coldest blue eyes he’d ever seen. She reminded him of his first ex-wife who had disappeared many years prior. After a drunken night in Vegas when he was still firmly entrenched in the closet, they had married after meeting in a high-stakes poker game and walking away with over a quarter of a million. Before the ink was even dry, she disappeared leaving him with twenty-three dollars and a pack of chewing gum. He vowed that if he ever saw her again, he would kill her. It looked like he was about to have his chance. He had waited many years to see Cynthia again.

**  
**

He continued to watch her sure and efficient movements even as she climbed the shoulders of her attacker, wrapping her slender leather-clad legs around his throat. Grabbing onto one of the high beams in the ceiling, she twisted her body strongly while tightening her hold on the man’s neck. David could hear the sound of quick severance of his vertebrae indicating that the vixen had broken her prey’s neck thus killing him. Still hanging one-handed from the rafters, she drew her gun and with aim and precision he had never seen from a woman wielding a gun, shot two bullets off in succession into the heads of two more men.

**  
**

She jumped down landing gracefully, smirking as she looked down briefly on the men who had tried to kill her. “Fucking men,” she muttered.

**  
**

David crept out of his hiding place, thinking that he could deal with Carl later. He couldn’t let the chance go by of making good on a promise to himself. He checked the chamber of his gun to make sure the chamber was still full. Although he wouldn’t fuck her, he did have plans to torture her before putting a period to her existence. Looking around briefly at the carnage surrounding him as he stepped over the bodies, he figured he’d take revenge on all the men the black widow bitch had felled while taking his own revenge. Finding a clearing in the floorplan, he started off into a jog noticing that she was about to move.

**  
**

She felt the approach seconds before she felt her hair pulled back and a distinct hard fist to her kidneys. She struggled against the pain even as she felt the breath leave her in ‘whoosh.’ Another punch in the back just before she felt her knee kicked from behind. Managing to get one hand behind her, she used the knife she always kept up her sleeve to stab her faceless opponent in the foot.

**  
**

“ARRGH BITCH!!” David screamed, yanking hard on her head in response, while trying to keep her from stabbing him in his foot again.

**  
**

She silently kept trying to maneuver her and twist her body as David’s feet kept shuffling. Giving up on his feet, Cynthia repositioned her blade to stab David again, this time in his calf muscle. Fighting to hold back the tears that were filling her eyes and still gasping for breath from fear and pain, Cynthia raised back up to her feet when she felt her would-be-assassin release her. Rounding quickly to see who had dared to touch her, she was momentarily surprised when she came face-to-face with the man she was all too happy to forget she knew. Cynthia smiled brightly listening to the string of curses David was leveling on her.

**  
**

“I would say that it was nice to see you again David, except for the circumstances.”

“I hope you have a will bitch, because this is the day you die.”

Cynthia laughed. “I think not, asshole.” She shifted on her feet quickly, making sure that she still maintained as much balance as possible for what she needed to do. Finding her center of gravity thoroughly intact in spite of her bruised kidneys, Cynthia quickly spun around delivering a swift roundhouse kick to David’s temple, effectively knocking him out.

**  
**

Brian heard the entire exchange as he was delivering several shots of his own and involved in hand-to-hand combat. While he was in the process of choking the life out of  a former trick who had tried to bargain his way back into Brian’s bed in exchange for his life, Brian heard a massive thump coming from the next room. Finishing off his prey quickly by snapping his neck, Brian dropped the body, putting a bullet into his forehead just because his offer kept ringing inside his head and went running into the next room. When he arrived he wasn’t surprised to see the second in command of Kinnetik with a silver Desert Eagle pointed downward, the trigger a nanosecond from being squeezed.

**  
**

“Don’t,” he said softly.

Cynthia met his eyes, narrowing them at the softly given command. “Why? I have him where I should have left him years ago.”

“How come you never told me you were married? And to Michael’s husband of all people...really Cyn? I thought you had much better taste than that,” Brian teased even though the first part of his question really needed to be answered.

“Number one, David wasn’t worth mentioning- still isn’t as far as I’m concerned. Number two, this conversation right now is the reason why. Come on Brian, let me end this fucker.”

“And the money he mentioned?” Brian asked ignoring her request.

She rolled her eyes before leveling them on him again, a smirk gracing her full lips. “Kinnetik is flourishing don’t you think?”

“That’s where you got the money to become a full partner? I would have given it to you, you know?”

“Yeah I do, but I wouldn’t have taken it if I couldn’t pay my own way.”

Brian nodded, his already high esteem for this petite blond woman increasing exponentially. Cynthia had always believed in his dreams of owning his own company separate and apart from the assassination business. She was much more than his assistant and Chief Operating Officer; she was a true friend. Returning his attention to the matter of David he said, “Justin and I have plans for him.”

**  
**

“Something that will give him nightmares while he languishes in jail?”

“Sort of.”

“Will I have my chance to make him suffer before the cops come to get him?”

Brian smiled. “Yeah, you will, I promise.”

**  
**

Cynthia smiled which quickly disappeared as a loud crash came through the door at that moment. Although she was still basking in the glow of Brian’s promise to her, she aimed her gun at the newcomers before she realized who they were. She chuckled silently as she noticed the looks of shock and awe on Daphne and Justin’s faces. She couldn’t help but feel pride as the looks became proud in her honor. Cynthia had watched the twosome train and had the same look of amazement earlier when she watched Justin and Daphne kick ass on the lawn before coming into the house. She was as admiring of them as they displayed towards her.

**  
**

Motioning towards David who was still lying at Brian and Cynthia’s feet, Justin asked, “Is he dead?”

“No Brian wouldn’t let me kill him,” Cynthia answered. “He said that you two had plans for him.”

Justin wickedly smiled at Brian, waggling his eyebrows. “We do.”

“You’re not going to… You ARE!! Fuck, you guys are wicked.” Cynthia laughed as Brian and Justin continued to smile at each other.

“Let’s just say that be he in jail or hell, David will never forget this.”

Daphne’s eyes widened as she caught onto what Brian and Justin were planning. “I wanna watch too.” She crossed her arms and pouted causing Justin to laugh.

“No young Daphne. It would change your opinion of me much too much and we can’t have that,” Brian answered her. He turned to Justin asking, “You want to go first?”

“Yeah. It will disturb him that much more if you go after me. And we definitely want to leave a lasting impression,” Justin added with mock innocence.

Brian laughed. “You don’t fool me for one fucking second Sunshine. Daphne go call Emmett, Ted, Tuck and Brandon in here to drag this fuck upstairs to the locked room. You know where the key is. I want him strapped to the horse. The neck stock has already been attached.” He bit his lip briefly and inhaled heavily before releasing the breath slowly trying to calm himself from envisioning Justin positioned thus the night before. Bringing his mind back to the forefront. Have Ted and Brandon prepare him after he’s restrained and gagged, while Em and Tuck gather everything else we’ll need. There’s a list inside the room of what Justin and I want handy and which apparatus he and I will use. You can watch the preparations if you want. The knowledge might come in handy.”

“I just killed my lover of a year outside so I suppose you’re right.”

“I’m surprised you’re not more broken up about that,” Brian said and he was. He couldn’t imagine Daphne not being affected by that in some way.

“He was a nice guy- well except for the whole trying to kill me part- but I would have ended him sooner or later. He was boring even while fucking. I can’t tell you how many times I ended up thinking about painting my nails, washing my hair or my next assignment while he was grunting out his orgasm. Now that I think about it, I should have killed the fucker...or more accurately non-fucker after the first time.”

Brian, Justin and Cynthia laughed. Daphne had such a way about her that it was impossible not to find humor in any situation.

**  
**

The clean-up crews had already arrived and began disposing of the dead bodies even as the others began to set up for the last phase of ridding their lives of this particular asshole. David Cameron, no matter where he ended up, would not be missed. The man was arrogance personified. Not only that, but David had murdered Michael and although he was not well-liked, he was still Deb’s son. Brian related all of Cynthia’s history with Dr. Cameron as they carefully washed all the blood off of themselves and each other. Justin couldn’t help but laugh. He’d always thought that there was more to Cynthia than any of them knew, and the fact that she had managed to avoid the subject of her former association with David proved it. There was one clear fact about her that was very much like Brian and Justin: if she didn’t want you to know, you wouldn’t. They would never have to worry about her ability for secrecy and subterfuge.

**  
**

As Brian shampooed the lime and coconut liquid into Justin’s locks, Brian took a moment to tell Justin how he really felt about him. It was a conversation that they had briefly touched on a few times but never really explored. In fact both of them had carefully avoided such sentiments in the last three years of their marriage. He guessed that having people plotting to kill them had a way of bringing a mental and emotional clarity like nothing else ever would.

**  
**

“You know I love you, right Justin?”

“I know. I’ve always known, even when we weren’t speaking. But it’s nice to hear the affirmation once in awhile. And for the record, I love you too Brian. That will never change.”

“Even when you’re angry with me.  I shudder to think that I could end up like your father.” And Brian literally did shudder thinking about how cold Jennifer must have been to off Craig in such a manner, just as he was coming.

Justin chuckled. “My mother is a special kind of head case. I think Tucker had better walk a chalk line if he’s going to continue fucking her.” It was Justin’s turn to shudder as he thought of his mother and that gorgeous man. Even if Tucker was straight, Justin couldn’t see him and not look twice.

“Stop that,” Brian laughed as he rinsed Justin’s hair with the detachable shower head. “I know the image just popped into your head because your erection flagged a tiny bit. Should I give you something else to focus on?” He turned Justin around to face him. Staring into Justin’s cerulean blue eyes, Brian read them knowing that even with the situation with David coming to a head, he and Justin were in this thing- this life- together. And neither of them would have it any other way.

**  
**

Under the hot spray of the water, Brian kissed Justin. The kiss at first started off soft and tentative, escalating and changing quickly to a passionate exchange. Holding Justin’s slippery body to him, Brian began to explore Justin’s mouth with his tongue, wanting to slow down but unable to. Hands tangling in the soaking wet strands of blond, Brian moved Justin’s head this way and that, deepening the kiss each time. Brian swallowed every single moan his tongue pulled from Justin each time his tongue caressed the roof of his husband’s mouth. He knew that Justin loved it when he did that, as much as when Brian would allow his own tongue to try and fuck Justin’s throat.

**  
**

Deciding that there was no time like the present to continue Justin’s seduction, Brian brought he and Justin out of the shower. Drying first Justin and then himself off, Brian resumed kissing Justin with fervor. Entering the room where David was currently still passed out, Brian began making love to Justin in earnest. Positioning them on the bed, Brian brought his lips to the small spot behind Justin’s ear that always drove him insane. Justin writhed sensually beneath him, using his entire body to caress Brian’s in response to Brian’s tongue action. Brian loved the feeling of Justin’s slender, dextrous fingers finding the most vulnerable places in his scalp that brought Brian pleasure even as he pulled his hair.

At Justin’s extended exhalation of encouragement, Brian slithered down Justin’s body stopping at the slightly protruding nipples. Using the very tip of his tongue, Brian teased the flat of the nub, circling it repeatedly until coated wholly in his saliva. Then taking it between his teeth, he teased the pebbled point, alternating between stinging bites and soothing swipes of his tongue while absorbing the hiccoughs of hitched breath and moans emitting from Justin. Brian smiled against the skin as Justin’s arms wrapped themselves around his head to keep him licking and sucking on the tenderized flesh. Brian moved over to the other nipple and repeated the actions while still fingering its now-abandoned twin. Justin’s cock leaked profusely as Brian kept up his ministrations. He heard before he saw the evidence of Justin’s climax coating their chests and abdomens. One of the things that always amazed Brian was how sensitive Justin’s nipples were and keeping the actions going, he used his tongue to wring every last twitch out of the shivering blond beneath him.

**  
**

David woke up to see Brian atop of Justin as they writhed naked on the bed. The last thing he remembered was waking up to the feeling of fingers deep in his ass. He was restrained and gagged and prepared to the point of orgasm but being denied the pleasure over and over again no matter how much his ass begged for it. Even now as he watched the couple on the bed with disgust and envy, David felt the vibrator buzzing against his prostate. As soon as he began to moan loudly at the sensation, he was once again refused climax as the device abruptly shut off. David would have screamed bloody murder if he could have, but the ball gag holding his jaws aloft prevented any sound beyond a muffled whimper as he continued to watch the salacious scene before him. He tried several times to tear his eyes away from the tableau before him but the restricted movement of his neck didn’t allow for escape. The automatic spanker which was controlled by a remote didn’t even allow for him to close his eyes to the scene. Whomever was watching from some other part of the house, would start the machine delivering five blows from the time he closed his eyes. Everything David was experiencing in that moment was designed to arouse and antagonize him. It was working. And he knew just whose idea it was.

**  
**

He narrowed his eyes at the blond writhing seductively on the bed beneath the man that should have been his. Yes, Justin was beautiful and together he and Brian made a striking couple but he had something that David coveted above all else...Brian. David would make sure before he killed Justin, that the blond would know exactly all the things he planned to do to Brian as Justin lay rotting in his grave. There was no doubt in his mind that they planned to release him after their floor show was over. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on Brian. He would make him pay for fucking the little pissant in front of him, then he would make use of every single available surface in the room. By the end of the night, Brian would be HIS and there would be no one left to stop him.

**  
**

Brian began the second half of his seduction by licking Justin’s essence off of the porcelain skin even as Justin began to beg for Brian to hurry. Brian laughed and slowed his movements down even further. “You’re going to punish me later for this aren’t you?” he asked as he added a little bite mark to Justin’s midsection.  

“You bet your ass I am,” Justin moaned. When Brian’s head moved even lower, Justin ground out Brian’s name and then hissed at the slight stinging pain to his inner thighs. Finally being engulfed within the hot cavity of Brian’s mouth, he screamed. “Oh fuck Brian! Yes! Suck it!”

**  
**

Watching his cock disappear in and out of his husband’s mouth was always a thing of beauty. Brian loosened his jaw going down and tightened it again upon ascent. Reaching the crown of Justin’s leaking slit, Brian twirled his tongue around the nerve endings causing Justin’s fingers to jerk convulsively into the brunet hair he was fisting. Justin could feel them being watched, heard the sharp intake of breath as David watched with jealousy as Brian consistently deep-throated Justin’s phallus. The blond made eye contact with the man trussed up like a turkey on the bondage horse that Justin always favored in this room. He saw how the convulsions from being tormented with the dildo wracked David’s muscled body, causing a cold sweat to break out all over his skin. Encouraging Brian to keep sucking him off, he continued to taunt David visually. He couldn’t help the lustful yet smug look in his blue eyes or the sardonic grin on his full lips as his husband kept at it.

**  
**

Brian knew what Justin was doing while he was swallowing his cock. Justin had always gotten off on people watching him fuck, as had Brian. It added to their awareness of each other. It was time to show David why no matter how many men he fucked, he would always return home for the best fuck of his life. Every. Single. Time. Brian slapped Justin’s thigh bringing his full-attention back to him. “Hands and knees,” Brian growled and Justin rushed to comply. He chuckled. Despite Justin’s outward calm of control, he was as eager to get fucked as Brian was to fuck him. This would not be gentle or loving. It was pure unadulterated lust coursing through both of their bodies.

**  
**

Brian shoved Justin forward towards the footboard at the bottom of the bed. Pulling him up briefly to bite an earlobe, Brian heard Justin gasp as the quick pain was soothed away instantly. Releasing Justin to drape over the oak, Brian flipped open the cap of the lube, looking David in the eyes as he did so. The older man scowled at him which caused him to laugh. Brian made quick work of preparing Justin, listening for the tell-tale nuances of his voice and breathing which indicated his readiness. Hearing the hitch in Justin’s breathing before a loud, open-palmed smack landed on Brian’s flank, told the brunet that foreplay was no longer wanted or needed; a situation that Brian was all too happy to end with his own throbbing cock. Sheathing himself in one fluid motion, Brian grasped Justin’s hips in an iron grip and entered his husband none-too-gently. It was moments like this that Brian lived for; moments when for a few brief minutes, they were simply Brian and Justin again. The passion between them was always raw, untamed and untainted. Fucking was the one place where they never had communication issues.

**  
**

Finally reaching the end of Justin’s internal abyss, Brian moved in a deliberately sharp motion. Justin’s gasp of shocked pleasure made Brian chuckle aloud. “Hold on, little boy. Things are about to get a little bumpy.”

**  
**

Justin moaned but demanded, “Less talk… show me what you’ve got.”

Brian pulled out and then just as forcefully moved back in, jabbing the already sensitive walnut-shaped hot spot deep within Justin. “As you wish, my bossy bottom,” Brian crooned before settling into a punishing rhythm that had Justin moaning, groaning and cursing within seconds.

**  
**

Brian pounded into Justin relentlessly while keeping eye contact with David. Judging by the dilated eyes and flared nostrils, not only was David getting angrier by the second, but more aroused as well. With a slight smirk on his sensual lips, Brian reached down to grip both of Justin’s forearms. Bringing them behind Justin’s back, Brian changed the angle he pistoned Justin, causing the a small yell of pleasure.

**  
**

“Yes! Fuck… me…. HARDER!” Justin commanded and Brian’s hips moved of their own volition to satisfy his mate.

**  
**

Brian knew that in the new position, David could see just how well endowed Justin was compared to himself. For a man of slight, lithe build, Justin possessed a cock that would cause anyone take a second, more thorough look. Brian bit the side of Justin’s neck, causing it to twitch even as it waved in countermovement to Brian’s thrusts. He moved to rest flat on his back while keeping Justin bound. Justin’s strong thighs gripped his own in the reverse cowboy position, giving his lover purchase even while Brian kept up the assault on Justin’s prostate.

****  
  


“Fucking ride me Justin. Ride fast and hard,” Brian commanded, although he didn’t need to. Justin was already jogging hard upon his johnson, moaning and groaning as he alternated angles and depth to caress where he most needed it.

**  
**

Brian tightened his hold on Justin’s arms as the younger man gripped and flexed his ass on Brian’s cock, causing a few loud and long curses to leave Brian. There would never be another man in Brian’s life who could top from the bottom like Justin. Brian knew he was being made to relinquish all control in favor of staying his own climax. Therefore, Brian let go and let Justin work his dick the way he needed to, demanding responses, commanding Brian’s cock like he was born to do it. Once again he looked over to David, who was watching Justin’s skilled body with horrified fascination and grudging admiration, as Justin continued to bounce his body on Brian’s hardened member.  

**  
**

Justin’s climax came without warning- fast and forceful- shooting out of the young man copiously and reaching the side of David’s face. Once again the older man struggled against his restraints, this time for a much different reason. Justin’s spunk was like poison to him, and direct evidence of Brian’s betrayal and the utter disregard of his feelings. Anger coursed through him, even as the vibrating hum started in his bottom yet again and the solid ‘THWACK!’ of the paddle made contact with his already-sore ass. Tears of frustration and lust welled in David’s eyes as he watched Brian continue to prolong Justin’s orgasm in such a way where it still squeezed clear liquid out of the head of his cock.

Releasing Justin’s arms, Brian brought Justin’s back flush against his chest, letting the young blond catch his breath after the strenuous activity of the past hour. Brian continued to gently rock into Justin through his orgasm but he himself didn’t cum. He was saving it all for Justin, and didn’t want to waste it inside of the condom. He knew that Justin would be pleased with his decision, especially since it would make their torment of David physically, mentally, and emotionally even more complete. He would meet his maker knowing that the one person he loathed would forever possess the one person he truly desired. After Michael’s untimely and violent demise, it seemed a poetic justice for the man who was the personification of unrequited love.

**  
**

After a time, Justin’s insensate body began to rally. His very first sensation was that of Brian rubbing up and down his arms, putting the circulation back into them. Justin had always loved the feeling of Brian’s hands on him. The man always seemed to turn his entire body into one big erogenous zone. He remembered telling him that once, and Brian had chuckled as he held him close and ultimately prepared them for round two. As much as these scenes were about David, they were more so about him and Brian. There was a vibe of discovery and rediscovery between them; a feeling of exposing those tendencies which they had both willingly kept from each other. The fact that they were being watched avidly, as if they were a live porno, appealed to the exhibitionist streak in both of them. It was liberating to not have to hide who he was from an unsuspecting husband anymore. And he loved Brian even more for accepting him this way.

As soon as Justin felt Brian dismount him, he made a split second decision to really expose himself to Brian. When he was sure Brian had discarded the used condom into the wastebasket, Justin pressed his ample hind parts into Brian’s still erect groin. Instead of caressing the hard appendage the way his body seemed to want to do, Justin surprised Brian by flipping the taller man over his shoulder. By the time Brian really registered what had happened, Justin was looking down into the shocked face of the man lying supine beneath him.

“You ready to find out what that secret of mine entailed Brian?” Justin’s breath ghosted over Brian’s supple lips.

Swallowing hard, Brian answered simply. “Yeah.”

The way Brian’s voice practically purred the word, made the blond’s nostrils flair in anticipation. “Safe word?”

“None needed.”

“Pick one anyway.”

He could see Brian’s brow furrow in concentration; could tell when the man settled on the word that wouldn’t be uttered unless it was absolutely necessary. He almost laughed when Brian spoke “David,” aloud.

“Why that word?” Justin couldn’t resist asking, although he thought he knew the answer.

“I would never give that fucker the satisfaction of hearing his name fall from my lips while being dominated by my husband. And you are going to dominate me, aren’t you, Sir?”

Justin snaked his tongue out to moisten his lips before retracting and releasing it again to wet Brian’s bottom lip. “Yeah.”

As he gazed upon Brian, he whispered words of endearment before deciding that it was time to get started. Rising up to his knees, he repositioned Brian into the middle of the bed before rising completely to gather the necessary items: four silk ties, a leather flogger, a remote controlled butt plug, a set of nipple clamps and a large felt-tipped feather. Justin looked down into the widening hazel eyes of his husband and smiled slightly.

“You trust me, Brian?”

The older man swallowed hard before answering hoarsely, “With my life.”

It was the answer Justin needed to hear most in that moment. He would never let on but he was a little nervous. He and Brian had always been equals in the bedroom but this was a bit different. They were entering an area which neither one had been with the other before; one that had not their deepest, darkest secrets not been exposed would have remained a secret desire between them. Knowing that and honestly touched that Brian’s trust in him was implicit, Justin felt a measure of relief and gratitude. “Thank you Bri…”

The small smile which graced the brunet’s lips was all the confirmation Justin needed that Brian was indeed ready. Inching forward again, Justin pressed their lips together, directing the kiss as he saw fit. Brian’s lips moved beneath and with his as if they were born for him. Justin snaked his tongue out, caressing Brian’s supple bottom lip, subtly demanding entry in which Brian instantly allowed. Brian hummed through the kiss, causing an answering quake deep within Justin’s core. And he knew it was time to move things along.

Detaching from the sweet lips he’d been kissing, Justin took a look around the room, smiling brightly. Getting off the bed, he walked to the corner of the room where the video camera facing the entire interior of the room was. Although he didn’t mind the entire ensemble downstairs watching Brian pleasure him, he didn’t want anyone to see the things he was about to do to his lover. Well no one except the man currently being pistoned slowly by the mechanical dildo he’d been receiving this entire time. Moving the camera into position, Justin pressed the little red button to keep it stationary and focused on David. He trusted his executor to know when it was time to come in and snuff the life out of the man they all loathed. Pushing that thought to the side, Justin was now fully able to concentrate on engaging with Brian.

Sauntering back over to the bed, Justin noticed the fullness of his husband’s cock. He smiled down into the man’s eyes before extending one curious digit forward to stroke the prominent protruding vein. He heard the sharp, indrawn breath Brian made from the such a simple action causing him to smile even wider.

“We should take care of that immediately, don’t you think?”

“It’s up to you Sir.” Brian’s purr was stymied by another hitch in his breathing as Justin’s fingertip played in the little slit at the top of his very impressive erection.

“Would you like me to take care of that for you, Brian?” Justin teased, wanting to hear Brian ask for it.

The writhing man was near screaming but managed to swallow hard before answering. “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

Brian’s eyes narrowed, thinking of all the ways he would enact revenge when it was just the two of them again. “Yes please...Sir.”

Justin smiled again at his willing prey sprawled out before him. “I thought you would never ask.”

Lowering himself to the bed again, Justin first applied his hungry lips to devouring Brian’s, using his tongue sensually to draw all sorts of enticing sounds from his sub of the hour. Brian’s own appendage danced with his, tickling the roof of his mouth and running along his teeth before working its way fully into Justin’s mouth again. He and Brian had always had their share of sexy kisses but none had made him feel more like spilling his seed than this one. Brian’s moans alone were rousing the beast within Justin that he had always kept hidden- an ultimate act of control within itself. He knew if he wasn’t careful, he would allow Brian to have his way again with him.

Making a decision to end the kiss, Justin started his own assault beginning at the base of the most enticing neck he’d ever licked or kissed. Finding one of his favorite erogenous zones along Brian’s neck, Justin ran his tongue along the throbbing jugular vein, relishing the increasing speed of Brian’s normally steady pulse. Brian began to squirm underneath him, tilting his head to allow complete access to Justin’s ministrations.

“Extend your hands to the headboard, Brian,” Justin commanded in such a soft voice, Brian strained to hear and obey him. Justin moved up quickly to secure the lean brunet’s hands using two of the silken ties he’d collected earlier. Justin noticed the momentary pause of fear in Brian’s body. Looking down into his eyes, Justin shifted to stare into them, willing Brian to still without using words. Within seconds the quickening in Brian’s quieted and Justin offered him a small smile in appreciation. Brian had just given him the gift of his complete and total trust. “I won’t hurt you, you know.”

“I know but…”

“No Brian. No buts. Trust me.”

Brian nodded and Justin gave him a kiss of reassurance. As soon as the exchange began to spiral out of control again, Justin wrenched his lips away from Brian’s. Shifting quickly, he secured Brian’s feet to the bottom railing of the bed.

“Well you have me…”

“I know Bri. In fact, I had a little modification made to this bed that I’m sure you’re going to love.”

Justin climbed atop Brian again, leaning slightly over to the left of the bed before straightening himself flat against his lover. He nearly laughed and sighed at Brian’s reaction to the head of the bed rising. The action moved the mattress in such a way that both of their cocks brushed against the other’s repeatedly. Justin rutted against Brian, tormenting him, as the mechanism continued to shift and move the mattress into its unexpected position. When the bed ceased moving, Brian was amazed to realize that he and Justin were vertical instead horizontal as they had been moments before. He raised an eyebrow in silent question at the beaming blond standing upright before him.

Wordlessly pressing another button on the side of the bed frame, Brian was surprised when he no longer felt the warmth and comfort of the mattress beneath him.

“Don’t worry, it will be back in a bit Brian. I suppose I should tell you what I’ve done. As you know, this playroom has two floors. Beneath the bed, is a sort of trapdoor which allows the mattress to be removed when in an upright position. The bedframe is a variation between your standard bondage bed and a St. Andrew’s Cross.”

Brian looked around as Justin spoke with eyes as wide as saucers. Although he was shocked at the sheer innovativeness of his partner, he couldn’t find it in his heart to be angry about the modifications Justin made to their space without his knowledge. “How did you manage to get this all done without me knowing?”

“Well you always did call me an angel.” Justin smiled mysteriously, causing Brian to laugh uproariously.   

“I’ll fuck the answer out of you later Twat.”

“I’m counting on it… but right now, I think we have better things to do with our time and tongues than play fifty questions, don’t you?”

Without waiting for an answer, Justin dropped down to his knees, encasing Brian with the hot cavity of his mouth. Brian yelped at first and then moaned loudly, cursing the fact that he was unable to grip the blond angel’s head while he was giving head. This was probably Brian’s biggest torment; he always loved touching Justin. Being deprived of the act made Brian groan in dissatisfaction even while moaning at the pleasurable attention Justin was giving his hardened cock.

Over the next several minutes, Justin sucked and played while edging Brian before stopping to force Brian’s imminent orgasm to recede. Stopping long enough to undo the straps that held Brian’s feet captive, Justin resumed his ministrations, lifting one knee to drape his shoulder and holding Brian’s hips in a vice-like grip. Justin took his time doling out pleasure while the man above tried to writhe in an effort to thrust into Justin’s mouth but his grip was relentless. A low-emitted chuckle escaped him as he heard the gaspy-moans alongside the pleas for release bubbling up uncontrollably from Brian. There wasn’t a sexier sight anywhere than Brian Kinney on the brink of entering subspace.

Justin released Brian’s cock from his jaws, rising gracefully to his feet to stare into his husband’s eyes. Brian’s pupils were dilated, as if he was on some type of high, a dreamy yet wary expression gracing his strong features. Justin could tell that both the adrenaline and endorphins were warring within him. The edging was causing Brian pleasurable pain while the anticipation of being taken was increasing Brian’s bodily automatic fight-or-flight response. It was that expression which caused Justin to decided how he would proceed.

Grabbing hold of the bar above his and Brian’s heads, Justin moved it slowly and carefully to reposition Brian so that he was facing the large ‘X’ at the back of the sensual contraption. Lubing the butt plug, Justin applied copious amounts to the seemingly delicate little object before lubing his own fingers to prepare Brian for entry. Using his index finger, he toyed with the rim, speaking softly into Brian’s ear, reminding him of the first time Justin performed the act on him. How his tongue had craved Brian’s taste, even as he continually plunged the organ in and out of Brian’s ass in imitation of the fucking to come. Brian moaned at Justin’s whispered words, concentrating on remaining still as he’d been instructed to do. Finally Justin started the slow glide of the curious digit into Brian, knowing that the initial slow burn was what Brian craved.

“Oh…”

“That’s right Brian, let me hear you. Do you know how much hearing your pleasure increases my own? I want to hear what I am doing to you.” Justin punctuated his words as his finger found and pressed into Brian’s prostate repeatedly.

Justin introduced his second and third fingers to join the first, even as he used his thumb to caress the walnut-shaped gland from the perineum area outside of Brian’s body. Justin relished the salty sweetness of Brian’s sweat as he used the opportunity between his words to taste Brian’s skin. Once again Justin had brought his lover to the edge of ecstasy only to back off before the crescendo of climax could begin in earnest.

Grabbing the flogger, Justin expertly applied the leather. With a twist of his wrist to the right, Justin flicked various points of erogenous zones on Brian- his sensitive nipples, the very nerve endings of his penis, the hotspot at the back of Brian’s neck where Justin’s tongue loves to play. Turning his wrist back into an upright position, Justin would ply the flogger with the long, broader strokes of the leather to his chest, across his back and down his legs, calming Brian down quickly. Finally Brian was ready for the butt plug to be inserted.

Taking care with every portion of Brian’s body, Justin grabbed ahold of Brian’s hip. The act not only reassured his husband/sub but also soothed Justin, who was in a frenzy having watched Brian’s responses; Justin wanted to pounce. Knowing that Brian trusted him was an aphrodisiac all its own, but by allowing Justin to openly display this side of himself without the fear of rejection from the man he loved with every fiber of his being was indescribable. Spreading the small but supple ass cheeks, Justin slowly pushed the plug through the gates of his own personal paradise. Chancing a glance at their unwilling audience, Justin couldn’t help the devious little smirk which graced his full lips. David was watching the scene avidly with grudging respect and anger. Justin knew he was good but now David knew it too.

Turning his attention back to his partner, Justin made sure that the plug was fully seated within Brian. Pushing it in a half centimeter more, he heard the ‘whoosh’ of breath leave his lover, causing him to smile again. Placing the ring on his middle finger, Justin pressed the small button on the inside of it, listening to another series of moans and curses leave Brian. Justin knew the vibration from the butt plug was shaking Brian to his core. It was why he’d chosen that particular model. He pressed the button again he heard Brian beg for surcease.

Grabbing Brian by the hair and pulling his head back to meet his eyes, Justin uttered,  “Soon,” before sealing the word inside their lips for a brief but thorough kiss.

Brian whimpered when Justin’s lips parted from his. He couldn’t believe the pleasure he was deriving being trussed up as he was at the hands of a five-foot-nine blond man with a penchant for sadism and debauchery. Thinking back on his early days with Justin, he couldn’t figure out why this surprised him so much. To say that Justin was sexually adventurous would be an understatement. There was a place that Brian and Justin had gone where they couldn’t find some place to fuck publicly, like the time Justin blew him under the table while Brian was ordering their dinner or privately, like on the roof of their favorite restaurant in France which overlooked the Eiffel Tower. But this… this was a side of Justin he had never suspected.

Sure throughout their marriage, he and Justin had played bondage games, where he was the aggressor. Justin would submit to him without question or restraint, never giving away this part of his personality. Until Brian had seen Justin’s BDSM paraphernalia and had verbal confirmation from Michael at the restaurant, Brian hadn’t known the extent of Justin’s role within the lifestyle. Even while receiving the pleasure to the point where it’s painful and he’s almost ready to pass out, Brian can’t contemplate Justin’s experience.

The steady hum of the vibration within his ass rips the rest of that thought away with the sound of an enforced moan and resulting sigh. The feel of Justin tongue and teeth on his right nipple as he plays with the left sends him into paroxysms of pleasure, even as he tries to escape both the instruments of his current torture. Justin chuckles as he switches the play between his nipples- now licking and biting the left one. Brian knows that he’s on the brink of tears from the sexual frustration, wanting more than anything to be fucked to within an inch of his life. When Justin releases his nipples and applies a set of small metal clamps to each one, Brian begins to beg.

“Jus… Sir, please…”

“Please what?” Justin knew exactly what Brian was asking for but couldn’t help the little deviltry roiling inside of him. After the restaurant and Brian taking him in front of the house the night before, he felt he was do a little payback. “You want me to fuck you, I know. But how badly?”

“What the… Sir? Seriously you’re….  Come on Jus...please? I’m gonna...I’m about to…”

“No you aren’t. You’re not going to cum until I’ve had my fill, are we clear Brian?” Justin asked softly, using the feather in his hand to smooth across Brian’s sensitized skin. Justin knew that although soothing, it was also arousing Brian to a fever pitch. And that was where he wanted the man of all his desires.

“Oh. My. God. Yes, YES! I got it! Now please…. Please…”

He felt Justin’s smile before he saw it, his eyes clouding with lust as he gazed upon the naked blond before him. “I’m going to fuck you but…”

“But?”

Justin took that moment to press the button in his palm again, watching while Brian engaged a silent scream at the pleasure pain Justin was once again administering. When he released the mechanism, he said, “I just have to decide if I want to fuck you while you’re standing up…” He almost laughed aloud at Brian’s eager-nodding head. “...or do I bring the bed back up here and wait for it to lock in place.” Seeing the almost desperate look on Brian’s face and reading what the other man wanted in his eyes, Justin pressed the button to bring the bed back up from beneath the floorboards.

While the bed was semi-reassembling itself, Justin carefully removed the butt plug. Brian sighed, feeling emotionally torn about its removal. On one hand it was an evil little shit which Justin had used to keep him on the edge without letting him fall over the pleasure peak, while on the other hand it was an instrument of extreme gratification. It wasn’t hard to feel ambiguous about it or the little fucker wielding it.

Justin chuckled, able to discern Brian’s thoughts clearly. This was definitely an adventure that he nor Brian would ever forget. They had officially taken their relationship to the next level. Looking over at David again, he could almost hear the thoughts churning in the man’s head, thinking that there had to still be a way out of his predicament. Justin wouldn’t toy with Brian while he fucked him. He wanted David’s demise done and over with. It was time for him and Brian to move forward and the man’s continued breathing was a definitive hinderance.

As the bed locked in place, Justin reached up to untie Brian’s hands, tossing the ties over his shoulder. The little silk fabrics had done their duty well. He quickly checked Brian’s wrists for any sign of bruising or scraps and was pleased to find that no matter how Brian had pulled and cursed at his bond, neither of them had marred his lover’s skin. Donning a condom from the bowl on the nightstand, Justin bent over to kiss Brian, exploring every nook and cranny of the mouth he claimed. Brian kissed him back like a man starved, doing his best to devour Justin’s mouth in return. The kiss turned incendiary in a matter of seconds and Justin knew that it was time to relieve both of them.

Flipping Brian onto his stomach, facing their nemesis, Justin wasted no time entering Brian’s well-lubed orifice. Brian inhaled gasping breaths as Justin’s girth stretched him further. Justin reached up to hold Brian in place, as he pulled out only to glide forcefully back in. Bottoming out, both he and Brian breathed a huge sigh of relief and satisfaction. Brian was as tight an ass as Justin had ever entered, even while Brian had never felt so full in his life. Justin held still for a few moments, allowing Brian to give the signal that he was ready. The slap to his flank started their mutual climb to climax as Justin began to move sensually inside of the man he loved.

“That’s right Brian… come on… come onto my cock,” Justin whispered into the tall brunet’s ear, causing Brian to throw his ass back into Justin.

The hands that once gripped Brian’s shoulders moved of their own volition down Brian’s back, arousing and soothing the overstimulated man as he pushed and pulled himself onto to Justin’s dick. Although never very vocal, Brian couldn’t stop the sounds of desire from seeping through his open lips. Justin could see every play of emotion across Brian’s face; could see the frown of concentration as he blocked out every single noise around him in his pursuit for pulse-pounding pleasure. Justin decided that it was time to give Brian what he wanted.

Grasping Brian’s trim hips in his hands, his fingers splayed wide in a bruising grip, Justin stilled Brian’s hips while engaging his own. He let it all go: the anger and hurt he’d been experiencing when he thought he was losing Brian, the disappointment in thinking that he didn’t know the man he’d spent all these years with, the heartache when longing for the man he married… and began to pour all that he felt into the man undulating rhythmically beneath him: love- deep, abiding, strong and strengthening. He would never want another man the way he wanted this one. He would never need another man the way he needed this one. There would never be another equal to him in every single way than this one. Every thought, focus, want, need and desire and thrust of his hips was marking Brian as his.

As he felt the quickening within his lover’s body, Justin pulled Brian’s back up against his chest while sitting on his haunches. Brian’s hand latched onto his cock where Justin’s own hand joined it. Entwining their fingers, Brian and Justin raced toward their finish line, Justin’s hips moving in tandem to their mutual jacking off of Brian’s cock. Just as Justin pumped into Brian one last time, Brian spilled his seed into their palms as Justin snatched the nipple clamps off Brian, adding another level of sensuality and sexual satisfaction. Post-coital bliss was upon them, even as they watched David lost in the throes of his own orgasm. Watching the man cum brought them no satisfaction whatsoever, but it was watching his assassin completing her assignment which did.

Cynthia had straddled David’s back as he reached the point of no return in his own climax. Disengaging one of the buttons from her leather jacket, she wrapped the steel rope around his neck twice, pulling with all her body weight as she kept her knees at the base of his spine. From Brian and Justin’s place on the bed, they could hear the sound of several bones breaking both in David’s neck and his back, reminding them of the sound of falling pencils rolling across the floor. Just as the death rattle emitted from David, so did his seed upon the bench where he’d lain for the last few hours. It was over… and not one of them would mourn the last asshole left from the Sapperstein faction; the man who killed the biological son of a woman who was a mother to all of them. Justice was served.

**  
**

Epilogue- One year later…

Therapy

**  
**

Justin:

“All-in-all, Brian and I are doing better. Talking helped. We got to the root cause of all our issues.”

“And what was the root cause?” The counselor asked him.

“Secrets, which resulted in non-communication.”

“And how will you handle the next time you have to keep something from him?”

“There won’t be a next time. By joining everything, we have no need of it. Secrets kill; we just promised not to kill each other.”

**  
**

Brian:

“Yeah things have been good since our last session, Doc. I hate talking but I try to keep my promise to the bubble-butt blond I’m married to so we’re doing a lot more of it.”

“And do you mind that?” The counselor asked him.

“Most of the time I don’t. Justin doesn’t nag; just says what he has to say and he’s done with it. He also doesn’t listen to respond like I do. If he doesn’t agree he tells me I’m full of shit, but won’t provide the reason until I ask for it.”

“And you can live with that?”

“Fuck yeah I can. Hell for the sex alone I can live with just about anything the little shit does.”

“Brian, you know you’re going to pay for that when we get home,” Justin warns.

“I’m counting on it.” Brian smirks and wiggles his eyebrows causing Justin to laugh.

“Well Mr. and Mr. Taylor-Kinney, it seems that our journey is complete but my door is always open should you need it.”

“Thanks, we really appreciate that,” Justin stands up, extending his hand.

Brian has to laugh. The one thing that used to drive Brian crazy was Justin’s WASP upbringing, but in last few months of working and living together full-time, Brian learned that it’s the way Justin keeps suspicion off of himself, like with the Stockwell job some months before. People see his blond husband and see innocence personified even while Brian knows that Justin is looking at them thinking of the fastest and messiest way to kill them, sort of how he was looking at their counselor.

“Justin, it’s time to go. We have to stop by the office before we get home.”

Justin smiled brightly, knowing where Brian’s thoughts had taken him. Yeah he was tempted to kill the Doc for the way he sometimes looked at Brian like he wanted to take a piece, but he wouldn’t. Justin knew no matter where life took them, what assassinations they had to do or whomever they fucked outside of their marriage bed, he was it for Brian and vice versa. And it was that realization that kept the counselor alive to breathe another day… but he’d better not push his luck.

“Yeah, we better go on Brian. Early flight tomorrow for the anniversary.”

**  
**

In the year that followed Michael’s death, business had increased more than they had ever imagined when telling Debbie and Jen that they either join up or Brian and Justin would retire. With Sapperstein gone and as well David’s disappearance, Assassination Nation otherwise known as JT Designs, Kinnetik, Winston Protection Detail, Liberty Connections and a host of other businesses that make up the Taylor-Kinney Corporation, has cornered the Contract Killer market so thoroughly, no one dares challenge for the top spot anymore. Of course there were those who tried, after all AN is run by two highly-skilled women, which they found out a little late if the bullets in the opposers head are any indication. Needless to say that Raven and Wasp have had their share of disagreements, but they’ve gotten better, especially since they know that Brian and Justin will never choose sides between them. But it was the death of Michael and all those connected with his death that brought them closer as Mothers.

After depositing David, who was still strapped to the contraption that he died upon into the middle of the seventy-two feet deep man-made lake behind the ‘getaway’ house, it was time to turn their attention to burying Michael. Although Brian and Michael hadn’t been close for years, he still took it hard at times. Michael was a significant part of his childhood, so Brian mourned the loss of the boy he befriended so many years ago. Had it not been for Michael, Brian may not have ever gotten to know Deb and Vic, his surrogate family. So his hurt was minimal compared to his husband’s.

Justin’s feelings were a bit more complex where Michael was concerned. He was sorry that Michael’s fate was ever entwined with the likes of David Cameron, but couldn’t regret not taking Michael on as a sub. He thought that perhaps if he had guided the man a bit more, maybe he would have found a better partner and Dominant than David. No doubt the man would have still been a pain in the ass but he would still be alive. He remembered telling Brian that he shouldn't feel guilty for not being able to save Michael; that nothing he did could have changed the outcome. He only wished that he could feel that way as well. Brian had told Justin that he shouldn’t feel guilty for making the correct decisions for his life, even as Michael had made his own. Brian knew that it would still take awhile for Justin to get over it though.

But Deb’s reaction to it all had truly surprised everyone. Sure she was upset and sad, but to her, she had lost her son many many years before physically doing so. To her, his premature death was satisfied with the demise of Sapperstein and David. Even knowing of the secret past between Justin and Michael, Deb held no ill-feelings towards Justin. “Michael had made his bed… and he died in it,” she told Justin when he’d gone to her to apologize for his role in Michael hooking up with David. She would always love Michael but it would not set her to blaming others for the choices he’d made. That was the way Michael had lived; she would not follow the pattern.

After the police finally released Michael’s body and issued APBs on David Cameron, which would never be resolved, for the murder, they buried Michael in almost the same thing he was wearing the day he’d met Brian- a Captain Astro t-shirt and black jeans. They added the leather jacket because it was Michael’s first gift as an adult for his eighteenth birthday. Life had moved on and Michael’s demise served as a cautionary tale within the BDSM community.

So for the anniversary, the family was going away for some fun in the sun and away from what remained of the gloomy feelings. The Taylor-Kinney faction was alive, well, and unstoppable, and it was time to celebrate that.

Grabbing hold of Brian, Justin kissed Brian as if he was a lifeline and perhaps he was. Brian knew what was going on with Justin and where the sudden surge of lust was coming from but Brian wouldn’t let Justin do that.

“Jus… you have to stop. Come on, we’re going away tomorrow for a week of fun. I hear Aruba is really nice.”

“I know. We’re staying at one of my hotels in the middle of the island. Brian, do you ever think it will get any easier?”

“I don’t know but I know that…”

“What?”

“Maybe it’s time for you to talk to Alex. It’s not like you can talk to another shrink outside of the business and I know that he’s good. He would never betray your confidence.”

“I know but he’s on assignment in Morocco who’s to say if and when he comes back.”

“So we wait, but in the meantime, know that I love you and that’s enough.”

Justin rose on the tips of his toes, to place a chaste peck on his husband’s lips. “And that’s all I need to know. I love you too Brian.”

 

**_THE END_ **

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=81>  



End file.
